When In Scotland
by Hannahsc
Summary: Heroine is granddaughter to Granger and Weasley in a time when Harry loses to the dark lord. On her fifteenth birthday, her grandfather's delluminator takes her to where she needs to be to create a better life, 'Hogwarts '77'. Romance for all!
1. Deluminations and Seventeenths

Scotland. Seems a perfect place , lush gardens and wide rivers. Friendly people and they speak English as well. May sound like a description from a touristing mag, which it rightly should. Forbe's Scotland 1997 provided that description for me. I jumped on my cardboard box of a bed and reached over for my beloved diary. As I did I couldn't help but throw a blatantly jealous glance over at my room-mates large bed.

I had performed a rather clever 'diffindo' spell on my Forbes mag when I started at Drakes, and replaced its insides with clean paper. I felt absolutely horrible when I ruined my mag, but I needed a cover for a diary didn't I! 

"Day 1" I read back to my first day at Drakes two years ago  
"Things here are awful. Everybody knows about my great grandmother and how she faught with that Potter. Despite the fact that my parents disowned her and her beliefs just before she was killed, I have to sleep on this awful box without a mattress. The rest of the true blooders as they call themselves sleep on huge lush beds.  
"Its awful outside, I hear the screams of mudbloods and muggles every night. Before coming here I wasn't sure how I felt about the issue. I was never truly given a chance to decide, it was society's way when I was born. Mudbloods Purebloods. We had to hide the fact that we had a mudblood grandmother, even though our grandfather was pureblood. But after hearing those screams every night, after listening to the pureblood drivel I have to deal with, I know how I feel. I'd get killed for thinking, or saying it, but I can't help how I feel.  
"Foolish of me to write it in this journal where anybody can read it, that would be me screaming outside. But I don't care, my little piece of rebellion, writing it down. I'll deal with the consequences as they come."  
It was downright stupid of me to write it out, but the screaming was very bad that day, a lot of muggles were found hiding in the sewers. I shuddered as I remember and felt goosebumps on my arms as I switched to my last entry.  
"Dear Diary,  
"I can't believe I still haven't figured out what the necklace my Grandmother gave me is for! I've been trying so hard to figure out its purpose, but no spells have worked! I'm getting very nervous, she told me to find out before my fifteenth birthday and thats tomorow. I was born at midnight, the start of the day, which more specifically gives me one day and six hours to figure it out!  
"I hope everything will be alright if I don't figure it out. She was part of the Order so it might be a tool to fight Voldemort. I'm hoping it isnt, but at the same time a part of me hopes it is.  
"I don't know if I'd be too much a coward to actually use it. I know I'd resign myself to it eventually, but would I make things worse? The Granger name is already in ruins, despite my beliefs would I be able to still live in peace, semi peace at least, after it takes place.  
God I hope not. Things need to change."  
My one day had passed, I had exactly five hours until the clock struck midnight. Nervous, I stuffed the diary back under my mattress and took a deep breath.  
Stay calm, I kept telling myself. I knew it was useless. My grandmother was the brightest witch of her age, not only that but she was a very important person in the fight against Voldemort. Harry Potter had almost succeeded in killing him.  
What if he had, killed Voldemort, that is. Would he have become as powercrazed as our teachers tell us he would?  
I scoffed, disbelieving it. When I was younger, my grandmother would tell me stories about the Great Harry Potter. I've forgotten most of them but I do remember one in particular.

Flashback

My grandmother had always had bushy hair, she stopped trying to tame is after Harry died. She and my grandfather Weasley lived in hiding with my parents for a year or two before they were both killed. I remember the day she told me this story about Harry and his first time on a broomstick. I don't know why that story was the most important to me. Maybe it was the way my Grandfathers eye twinkled as he recalled the incident with a remembrall.  
A more likely reason would be the way I connected with Harry. I loved to fly, I was an amazing seeker, but I was always shunned at games and by team members so I quit the Drake's team after my first month; only after setting a couple records first though.  
I remember how I sat on my Grandmothers lap, and buried myself in her chest. She was quite a healthy size, as my grandfather used to say.  
Her old brown eyes would crinkle when she laughed, revealing her crows feet. The laugh would be evident everywhere in her face, but in the coloured portion of her eyes. Only sadness and troubled thoughts were ever evident in there. After the story was over I dowzed off in my Grandmothers lap, not yet asleep.  
"Should we really put this on her?" My grandfather asked. I stifled my curiousity and stayed still.  
"We must." My grandmother responded, and my patience wore off. I bounced off her lap, scaring her into putting her hand over her heart. My straight red hair flitted around my face as I turned between my grandmother and grandfather.  
"Come." My grandfather said, reached out his arms to me. He had a fake smile on his face, I wasn't young enough to be able to diffrientiate between a genuine smile and anything else at that age. But looking back, I don't remember a time when anybody over the age of 10 geniuinly smiled. Except of course death eaters as they make a kill.  
"This is for you." My grandfather took off the necklace he'd worn for years and put it on my neck. "Your grandmother made it." My face broke out into a smile and I fingered my newest possesion. It wasn't of the greatest make, but it was beautiful in my eyes. It had a plain silver chain with a stick attached to it. I fingered the stick lightly before my grandmother called out in warning. 

"Thats a piece of your grandfathers old deluminator. It used to belong to Albus Dumbledore." She explained. "Its your personal job to keep it secret, keep it safe until your Fifteenth birthday when you can wear it openly." I nodded, not questioning the cryptic instructions. Everything was cryptic in our house, growing up with two Order members and two Death Eaters in the same house proves to be that way.

That was one of the last times I spent with my grandparents before my parents turned them in. My mother, my grandparents daughter, was their secret keeper. She betrayed them to Voldemort after only one year.  
...and they wonder why I don't like making friends. 

I forced my thoughts away from fruitless memories and snipes at my parents towards the task at hand.

Its a stick on a chain. I fingered the deluminator. Its a part of a deluminator on a chain. I raised the 'stick' to eye level and, running out of options, attempted to stare it down.

It has lost some of its bright blue colour of the years, it was now a dull grayish blue. Maybe thats because its usage time was almost up, or maybe its time was almost here.

"Stupid, cryptic" My curse was lost when the door to my room was flung open and Helixia Black walked in.

"Talking to ourselves are we?" She said, in a hellaciously proper voice for a teenager.

"No Helixia, I was singing." I muttered, slyly knocking my journal to the space between the wall and my bed. Helixia flipped her horrid blond hair and stared at me disprovingly. She tsked tsked and turned her back to me. She was wearing our school kit, black and red plaid skirt that reaches our knees, mid thigh in her case, and a white button up shirt. Helixia proceeded to change out of the perfectly comfortable school uniform and into one of her awful 'casual looks' as she called them. I had never seen the point, they didn't look casual to me at all. Shorter, and tighter yes, but not in the least bit casual.

"Your not going to your Fifteenth dressed that way are you?" She asked, keeping her voice light and airy meanwhile doing a very bad impersonation of a Brit. Most students, people, aimed to be more like Voldemort and his original Death Eaters; consequently a really annoying fad had taken place in which you try to speak like a Brit. I rolled my eyes at her and did my best impersonation of a Brit as well, amusing myself as the time past.

"Well I don't know about you," I began, I smiled at Helixia's sharp intake of breath, she hated my flawless accent. And rightfully so. 'Don't deserve what you don't use.' Is what she said to me when she first heard it. I shrugged off my foolish pride and continued. "but I don't see the point in the school governors assigning a uniform if they didn't believe it was good enough for such occasions."

Helixia snorted. "Shows what you know." She muttered, dropping the accent.

"What was that?" I asked, dropping my accent as well.

"I said." She did her imitation of a Penguin squeaking words in a 'British' rhythm. "You're quite mistaken."

"Quite." I agreed, standing up after tucking my necklace under my shirt. "Now, I'd rather not be late." I said fixing my bed before I walked out the door. I turned back at her one more time, unable to help myself. "Just so you know, fall colours totally clash with blond hair." She scowled at me, scandalized but quickly threw her choices back in her closet and searched for new ones.

Placated at disturbing Helixia's peace, I walked down the monotone white halls of Drakes, towards the Ballroom. Fifteenths were pointless. I had to sit in the middle of a huge hall, surrounded by World Governors, all who were descendants of the first death eaters. They read out the inducting rights and ceremoniously took off my trace.

Load of bullocks because your trace comes off whether or not you agree to the 'Code of Conduct'. I didn't think I would agree, not that it would matter. My grandmothers necklace might kill us all before then. I walked through the halls and smiled, remembering my Grandmothers description of Insane Asylums in the nineties.Very much alike these halls in front of me.

Not a student was in the hall, all were no doubt fawning over a Black, Malfoy, Lestrange, Crabbe, or Goyle. The most presitigious of all death eaters. I walked slowly down the hall and finally reached the Ballroom. I was lying when I said I might be late, I still had another two and a half hours to go. I opened the door and peeked inside, making sure it was empty. I found my way to the solitary chair in the middle of the room and plonked myself right on top of it.

The room was meant to look intimidating, to most students it would. To me, I think I had finally resigned myself to my beliefs. I wouldn't swear to a code that didn't agree with them. They'd probably kill me, but that was better than listening to those screams every night, even though ever day there were less people screaming. Maybe tommorow I would join them.

The sick thought filled my mind and I was surpsingly devoid of sorrow. I wasn't sad or angry as I should be. I felt proud of myself. I knew I was doing what the Weasley name meant. I didn't want to carry my fathers name anymore, Nichole Zabini was not what I wanted to be called for forever. Nick Weasley was more to my liking. Time flew buy as my impending doom crawled closer. I had even forgotton about the task my grandmother set me. Nothing would matter when I refused.

A pop filled the large room and I saw one of the board members take his seat. Draco Malfoy was the first to arrive, it was rumored that this blonde haired murderer had a strained relationship with his wife and took every chance to run off. I fleetingly made eye contact with him.

"Weasley?" He asked, spitting the name out. I didn't think so early would be a good time to make them upset, especially how in just a half hours time I would spit upon their beliefs. I bit back a smile and looked up at the scowling man. He would be pretty handsome without that look of disgust on his face. I shook my head, my hair falling in my face again.

"Zabini." I answered, looking back down.

"Blaise is your father?" He asked me skeptically.

"Yes." I replied. "Married my mother when he was 65." Disgusting really. But it produced me so I tried not to bad mouth the marraige.

"Hm." Malfoy said, quite unintelligently. "You take after your mother." That was the last thing he said until the other board members showed up, and I waited for the drill to begin. I kept my eyes fixed pointedly on the wooden floor until I was addressed by the head board member.

"Nichole Zabini. What form does your animagus take?" Xerxes Lestrange called. A bit of a narcissitic name for a child, but I had more important things to worry about. I looked up and nodded, answering 'dog' , knowing what was next. "The first part of your Fifteenth is for you to display an adequate knowledge of the history of this Reign. Under the Dark Lord. Begin."

"When the Dark Lord was a young boy. . ." I began reciting the biography I had been forced to memorize my first weeks at Drakes. Our generation was expected to know everything about the Dark Lord, every battle, every win. I tried, and barely won, in keeping my voice level and my eyes devoid of emotion when I began discussing Harry Potter and his two accomplices. I wanted to say heroes but that would end the celebrations too early. I didn't near the end until about ten minutes later of straight speaking.

"When Harry Potter turned twenty-one, he foolishly" Bravely "attempted to fight" damn near won. "Against the Dark Lord. He lost and over the following years the rest of the resistance was killed, resulting in the perfect society we live in today." I looked off the floor and met the eyes of Lestrange, knowing which questions followed next.

"Good." A squeeky voice called to the right, it was accompanyed by a pasty, chubby face and horrible pink dress robe. "Recite the Conduct." Because of her close placement to Malfoy, I assumed her to be his infamous wife Pansy. I nodded and began.

"The code requires that we keep the earth untainted with the filth that used to run amock. The code requires us to keep mudbloods out of schools and keep muggles in work camps. The code requires us to praise the Dark Lord-" I continued mechanically listing the requirements of the code and while my mind debated over whether or not I was a fool for my decision. All I had to do was say 'I adhere to the rules of the code.'  
and I might lead a semi-peaceful life. That wasn't good enough for me, I couldn't be a coward and ignore the screams of innocent people. I knew what went on in those work camps and I couldn't even pretend to agree with it. I felt my resolve build up with each requirement I listed. By the last two requirements I was staring each of the board members in the eyes, unnerving them. "And the code requires that I always adhere to the heirarchy of bloodlines."

"Do you, Nichole Celestia Zabini agree to these requirements?" Xerxes asked, in a bored voice, already anticipating the same answer he'd been receiving for years. All board members were distracting themselves, with the wall paper, the pannels on the floor or their nairs in Pansy's case, except for Malfoy. He was watching me warily, as though expecting resistance. I met his eyes when I felt a stir on my chest. Something was happening with the necklace, but the rush of adreniline I was experiencing at my decision caused me to ignore it. I pulled my stare from Malfoy to Xerxes.

"Well?" He demanded. I smiled, smirking at the man as I opened my mouth to answer.

"Hell no." I said defiantly. All board members neck' snapped over to me and Xerxe's stood up yelling.

"You insolent child, this means death for you-" He's threats were lost in the whizzing I was now experiencing in my chest. I disregarded the bloated man in front of me and pulled out my necklace. When I looked closely at the deluminator I noticed a scene playing out in it.

A field of grass, with a large lake in the middle. School children were happily playing all around its edges and I smiled. Just like Scotland. I thought, I closed my eyes one last time. The necklace wouldn't save me from the fate I had just sealed for myself. But my I felt my chest swell with pride as my hand tightened around my necklace and I opened my eyes.

I fell in shock, I wasn't in a chaotic Ballroom full of bloodthirsty boardmembers. I was in the picture that was in the deluminator. Am I in the deluminator?

"Oi." A voice called. I ignored the voice and continued my silent rantings.

What the hell happened to me? Had I not figured it out in time? Was I stuck here forever? My grandparents wouldn't try to hurt me, this had to be a safe place. I concluded and stood up to pace around the grass trying to figure out what happened.

The only conclusion I could come to was that I was in the deluminator, my eyes snapped upwards when a pair of feet interrupted my pacing and I followed them to a blonde haired boy, who looked remarkably like Malfoy. I stepped backwards shocked.

"Who are you?" He asked. I didn't respond, my grandparents were a part of the order, I thought think its best if I dont say anything that might later incriminate me.

"Oi." A slightly shorter dark haired girl asked. "He asked who you were." I appraised her pale, pretty face and their matching school kits. Their accents were quite nice, almost believable. But I still refused to partake in the silly game.

"Take me to your headmaster." I demanded. Their mouths fell open, the boy recovered quite quickly but the girls mouth remained wide until I spoke again. "Is the task too straining?" I had learned it best to always act superior, people tend to believe it.

"Who are you to talk to us in that way." The boy asked, incredulous. No doubt he was a Malfoy.

"Are you a pureblood?" I asked him in my most condescending tone.

"Yes!" He cried, indignit at my accusation.

"Of course." The girl hissed, finally getting over my words, or my using my regular accent can't tell which yet.

"Than do as I say and take me to your headmaster." I hissed back staring her down intimidatingly. The girl broke away from my gaze and nodded at her friend. The boy merely scowled and walked away from us. I kept my eyes on the raven haired one and walked behind her as she walked towards a large castle at the end of the field. It was beautiful. I instantly recognized it as the school the Dark Lord attended. Only much more beautiful, the fields were well kept and full of children.

We walked passed a group of quidditch players and I let out a gasp. Quidditch was illegal unless a board member was present! I quickly scanned the area and saw none around, the kids looked so carefree that I wondered for a moment if Hogwarts was above those rules. I watched the players, my eyes lingering on a beater. He had black messy hair and was watching me walk past, he was hit by a bludger on the head before he could wack it away with his bat and I let out a small laugh as a boy that looked strinkingly like Harry Potter swooped down onto him, yelling incoherently.

I hurried to catch up to the girl and we were soon inside the building. It was large, and colorful. Brown-like brick walls with statues and paintings cluttering every inch. The place fascinated me. The paintings were freely conversing with each other, and even as we turned the corner into a stairwell the paintings still filled the walls. They stairwell was immense, stretching as far and tall as the Drake building had been. The stair cases were moving, switching places, and I hurried to stay a step behind the girl at all times, lest I get caught on a moving staircase.

The girl skipped a step, and I followed suit, rather than experience why she did so. She scoffed when she saw I hadn't stepped on the step and I realized it must be a trick step of sorts. We quickly turned another corner and stopped in front of a gargoyle.

"This is his office." The girl said, finally stopping and turning around. I looked around the hall and back at her questioningly. "Beyond this gargoyle. Its password protected so I can't tell you how to get in." I nodded at her, not wanting to say thank you and sat down on the floor by the Gargoyle, waiting for someone to come and open it. The girl had not yet left, she stuck out her hand and I think she expected me to shake it. I shook it, reluctantly, not wanting to make friends, yet not wanting to make enemies.

"I'm Bellatrix Lestrange." She said in her deep voice, I frowned. It wasn't normal for pureblooods to recycle names. Thats why they were known for such wild and long names. Bellatrix Lestrange was the name of one of the original death eaters. I figured it was a nickname and didn't give me own name. I might be expected to be somebody else after speaking with the headmaster. She scowled at me, admiringly, and turned away when she realized I wasn't going to give me name.

I was glad when she had left, I needed time to think. Should I trust this headmaster? I wondered to myself. Should I even stop to see him?

I must have sat, deliberating for hours until a voice interrupted the silence. I stayed still, hoping that if it were just a passerby they'd miss me.

"Honestly." A male voice said, once again with an accent. "You'd think we'd only get points off for fighting Snape." Weird, I thought to myself, the Snape line was killed when Severus showed his true colours.

"Its only Dumbledore." The other male said, and I froze.

Dumbledore

Snape

Bellatrix

Okay, Bellatrix and Snape may have been a coincidince but how many Dumbledores are there? What had her grandmother gotten her into? I forgot about the approaching feet until they were standing right beside me.

"You waiting for Dumbledore?" The Harry-Potter lookalike from earlier asked. I nodded, still too shocked to speak.

"Are you new?" The other asked, it was the one who was hit with a bludger. Both were still in their school kits. I just looked away, not knowing what to say.

"This is Hogwarts, right?" I asked not quite sure of anything anymore.

"Yes." The lookalike said, as though I were daft. They spoke only after a moment, presumably in shock that I was speaking regularly.

"Whats the date?" I ignored his implications on my intelligence.

"September 15th, 1977" The beater answered. I was floored, of course I couldn't show this. I pointed towards the gargoyle.

"Password?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

"Oh- uh what was it again?" The hazel eyed Potter version asked.

"So much for team captain-" The other rolled his eyes. "Lemon Drops." The gargoyle sprung to life and inched to the side where I wasn't sitting. The beater held out his hand to help me up, I ignored it and got up myself, pushing ahead of them to run inside the office.

This was too off.

The decorations of the office consisted of representations of each founder of Hogwarts.

"This is all prohibited." I muttered, feeling my insanity slipping. "Is he trying to get killed?" I picked up the first item I found then stuffed it under a pillow. "Gryffindor?" I cried in surprise. "This is asking for murder!"

"Whats wrong with Gryffindor?" A defensive voice called from the door, and I regained my composure. I inwardly cursed myself and remembered that being caught in an office decorated with items from the various houses of Hogwarts would only be expected from someone who refused the conduct.

"I'm dead either way." I groaned and sat on the nearest chair. The two boys stayed by the door and exchanged whispers. No doubt about me, but I couldn't spare a thought at the moment. All of mine were being used up. At that moment, a figure emerged from the door in the right side of the room and all of our next snapped towards it.

"Ah, hello." The voice said. I felt my heart stop at the site of Albus Dumbledore. He had always been a hero of mine, the only one, other than Potter, with a chance at taking the Dark Lord down. I fell of the side of my seat when I saw him.

"Dumbledore?" I asked, not believing in my site.

"Yes, may I ask who you are?" He wondered aloud waving off the boys as he did. "You two are free to go. But stay away from hexing students in the future." I was too busy watching Dumbledore to see the two boys' reaction, I heard the sound of the Gargoyle moving and realized they left.

"Sit." Dumbledore commanded. "I sense a story." I smiled, remembering my grandparents descriptions and nodded. I sat in my seat and pulled out my necklace.

"Maybe you can tell me what I'm doing here." I said, showing him his deluminator.

"Is that?" His voice trailed off, He adjusted his crescent glasses and scooted in closer to me. He was no where near as old as my grandparents described him, he was only in his fifties it seemed, yet as wise as what I expected. "Yes it is. How did you get it."

"I believe I'm a time traveler sir." I began. "You see, you gave this to my grandfather, who gave it to me. They set it to do something on my Fifteenth birthday and here I am."

"Ah. This deluminator not only takes light, but transports you to where you need to go." Dumbledore explained. "A master piece of my own if I say so myself." I chuckled at his bluntness. "Your grandparents probably deactivated it until you reached fifteen. But why must you come here?" He asked

"I think its obvious." I said. "To change time. I'm here to join the order." Dumbledores face dropped and he shook his head.

"No. You're much too young, just turned fifteen today, according to your story." Dumbledore said.

"You know its the truth, your a legilimens!" I cried. "Why else would I be here?"

"Tell me about your time." Dumbledore said. "Your obviously here to change it, so we shouldn't worry about that."

"The Dark Lord kills thousands each day." I started. Hanging my head, "The Dark Lord is the lord of all whether they choose it or not. Muggles live in work camps, along with mudbloods. Blood traitors are killed, like my grandparents."

"And you?" Dumbledore asked

"I was no doubt marked to die." I admitted. "Each witch or wizard is asked to pledge allegience on the eve of their fifteenth birthday. When I was asked, I said no."

"I don't believe those were your exact words." He answered. "But I and your grandparents are, and would be, proud nonetheless." I smiled at his words, feeling a tear fall on my face. "You still are too young to join the order. You must finish out your schooling and join at the end of this year. I trust you know about this era?"

"Yes. " I answered nodding. "But let me help you prevent attacks by telling you of them if I can't fight."

"You know of his attacks?" Dumbledore asked, disbelieving.

"Yes, we're forced to memorize them in third year." I said, smiling. "Used to think it useless then."

"Indeed" Dumbledore said, "Suffice to say I shall allow you that but only from time to time. Too much information can be dangerous." He warned and I nodded. "Do you know how things work at hogwarts?"

I nodded. "Shall I attend here then?"

"Where else?" Dumbledore stood and pulled an old hat from the top of a cabinet. "Sorting hat will sort you." My mouth dropped as I reached out to touch the stuff of legends. The sorting hat was very legendary in my time, I touched it tenderly and gently placed it on my head. In only a fraction of a second the hat screamed 'Gryffindor'. Whispering a too easy in my head before Dumbledore took it away.

I felt a smile spread across my face. A real one, which was rare, as I thought of how proud my grandparents would have been.

"I take it you're happy with the choice?"

"Couldn't be happier." I admitted. Dumbledore waved his wand and two school kits appeared on the table, along with a school bag full of books.

"You'll be taking regular classes I assume?" He asked, I nodded fervently and he pointed at the items he conjured. "Your uniform, your books and a bag. I'll have clothing in your dormitory for you by tomorrow morning."Dumbledore fixed his glasses and fixed his gaze on mine. "It is imperitive that nobody know anything about you. What is your first name?"

"Nichole." I answered.

"Nichole, you shall pretend to be Nichole Prewitt, niece to Fabian and Gideon Prewitt. They are both graduated and are trustworthy enough to hold this information. They are also both members of the order." He continued. I felt apprehensive, but I needed a cover. "Also, you are a transfer from America, your parents have passed away because of a muggle illness. Yes you shall be a muggle born transfer." I nodded, knowing that even in this time purebloods watch their bloodlines. "I'll fetch a student to take you to your dormitory." I watched as the formidable man got up from his seat and walked towards the fire. He threw some floo powder into the fire and said "Gyffindor Common Room." He stuck his head in the fire and I caught spurts of conversation.

"Hello again James, I was hoping to speak to Lily." Dumbledores musical voice said.

"She's out Headmaster, what do you need."

"The student you saw earlier is a transfer, and needs somebody to take her around."

"Be right there Headmaster." Dumbledore stuck his head out of the fire and made his way back to his desk.

"I must leave you know and inform Fabian and Gideon of the latest addition to their family." He winked at me, and I smiled back. "Please note my office is always open to you." He stood up and put a shoulder on my hand before walking out. "The boy thats coming to fetch you is a nice one, people of this time are different." He stepped back into the side office and I gathered my stuff to walk outside. With difficulty, I balanced my two school kits on my arms, along with several textbooks. I wore my school bag regularly and barely made it out of the gargoyle's threshold when the books began toppling over.

"Woah there." A voice sounded and I turned to see the two boys from earlier, accompanyed by two others. The closest one to me, short and pudgy grabbed my books first, stopping them from falling. The other two each grabbed a school kit and stood beside me.

"Thanks." I said sheepishly. Not being used to the word.

"James" The hazel eyed one said. And my eyes glazed over with recognition at the men that were marked for death. The werewolf, the traitor, and the brothers. I knew them by those names. I watched as each one said their names.

"Sirius."

"Peter." I held back a swearword when this one said his name. He hasn't done anything yet, I reminded myself,maybe I can stop that.

"And I am Remus." The last said, I nodded at the man that was lynched for his condition. He would have been killed anyway for being on the order, but the crowd couldn't wait for the Dark Lords approval, and killed him as soon as they could. It was an awfully barbaric thing to do, and I had to bite back words of encouragement as I realised I wasn't supposed to know about him.

"Nichole." I said, hesitantly, remembering Dumbledores words of trusting others. "But you can call me Nick."

"Gryffindor eh?" The one named James said.

"Yeah. Proud of it." I answered, not holding back a smile.

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor." Remus said, smiling.

"Why did you transfer?" Sirius asked and I remembered my story.

"My parents died, so I came to live with my two uncles." I would have to meet these men I called my uncles, I decided, soon.

"Sorry about that." Peter said, along with Remus and James. Sirius remained silent.

"About what?" I asked, for a minute wondering what life would be like if my parents really died. "They weren't much." I admitted. I felt Siris's gaze flit over to me, but I stared at the ground as we walked towards the Gryffindor Tower. The boys continued conversing, occasionally trying to include me, but I was lost in my thoughts.

"So what year are you?" Sirius asked me

"fifth." I answered, looking up for the first time in a while. "You?"

"fifth" They all chorused.

"We'll take you to your classes tommorow, if you'd like." Sirius offered. I nodded and smiled as we reached a large portrait.

"I'd like that." My stomach growled quite loudly, but all I wanted to do at the moment was go to bed.

"Are you hungry?" Peter asked, I wondered if he was always slow.

"No Wormtail her stomach always growls." James said. "We'll walk to you the kitchens." I smiled but shook my head and held out my hands for my things.

"No thanks, I really just want to got to sleep." I said, they complied, piling my things back on me and pointing the way into the girls fifth year dorm. "Thanks alot." I said, getting more comfortable with every use of the word. I made my way towards the stairs, ignoring the looks I was getting from everyone in the common room. It was quite a big roomy place, same as what I imagined. Decked in gold and maroon, just like Grandpa's descriptions. I made my way through the halls, reading each door for my name until I finally found a plack reading, N. Prewitt, underneath the names R. Diggory, H. Spinnett and A. Longbottom. I opened the door softly with my foot and walked inside.

"Hello?" I called out, praying it was empty. I let out a sigh of relief when nobody answered me. I ran over to the bed in the farthest corner with my name on it and plopped my things on the floor beside it. I quickly closed the curtains around my bed and jumped in, pulling the covers on as well. Needless to say I was asleep before I could finish my thought.

I opened my eyes, very hesitantly. I had been dreaming about adventures I could never have actually had. Really, Scotland? I scoffed at myself. No doubt a product of whatever heinous tortures the Dark Lord has ordered me under. I sat up very slowly, as though I was in one of those contraband Tom Cruise films and red lasers were going to give away the fact that I was awake.

After successfully, yet awkwardly, positioning myself back on my feet, I peeked my head through the curtains.

It was admittedly nice for a torture chamber. No doubt he tortures us, makes us feel better, and then tortures us again. I thought. I looked over at the three beds to my right and sighed with relief to see that they were full. Curtains were covering the recovering bodies and I walked over to the door.

I must have been a right idiot to put my hand on the handle because when I set my hand on the doorknob I felt an odd burning sensation so I quickly let go. Too late though, my palm was periwinkle blue and the colour was quickly spreading to the rest of my body. It had reached my right elbow before I finally let the breath I was holding out and realized no death eaters were gonna run into the room and punish me.

"Some security" I muttered. I dug in my pocket, foolishly hoping to find my wand and was relieved to feel the familiar six inch dragon heartstring birch. I had always loved my wand. Despite the fact that it was the cause of much teasing at Drakes. These days, the bigger your wand the bigger of a person you are. Six inches isn't all that big at all; especially not when your roommate has a wand the size of your forearm. It was small, but sturdy. Sort of like me, not pudgy but not breakable. I kissed my wand and held out my arm in front of me. I unbuttoned the cuff of my sleeve and rolled my sleeves up to my shoulder. The blue was now reaching my colour bone. I lazily flicked my wand onto my wrist and muttered "Finite Colouris" and watched as the blue quickly retreated towards my wrist and then disappeared. I let my sleeve fall back towards my wrist,

Why would a Dark Torture (A wizard Jail) have colouring knobs as a security measure. Seems more like a childish prank to me. Could my dream really be true?

Yeah and that must have been the four's (Marauders) prank. I thought sarcastically. It's foolish to let yourself believe in dreams really. I sat down by the door and leaned my head against the oak. I lifted my legs and bended them at the knee, hugging my shins.

I really can't believe it's taking those damn death eaters so long to come up here, surely they must know that I'm out of bed by now. Or maybe their just trying to instill me with false hope. My thoughts cluttered around my head. I wonder if they're not keeping watch right now. My head jerked up and my legs streched out flat as an idea came to me.

"Horusi" I whispered and swished my wand, I watched as golden numbers crawled out of the tip of my wand. '2:30am'.

Its not that late, maybe their busy drinking, or torturing muggles. I decided. I stood up and put my hand back on the knob, expecting another burn but felt none. Must only be the first person that touches it a night. I decided, and walked out. The hall was wooden-walled, floored and ceilings, decked with red carpeting and golden framed paintings. I silently prayed that the paintings would not wake up and give away my position. I felt a small movement against my knee and looked down, my skirt had a loose thread but I didn't want to stop to fix it, so I shortened my skirt. pulled off the thread and walked on. I walked on until I passed my first door, as I did a devilish thought came to mind. What would be the harm in helping others escape? I mulled over the idea as I pulled my sleeves back. Absolutely nothing. I flished my wand at every knob I encoutered, which were quite a few. I must have muttered Finite Colouris abuot thirty times before finally coming across some steps. Taking a deep breath, I held my wand, and head high and walked carefully down the steps.

"This is too weird." I whispered as I took in the beautiful room. It was gorgeous, high ceiling, beautiful decorations, and a large open fireplace too my right. I walked over towards the fireplace and sat down on the floor in front of it. Basking myself in its warmth. I scooted backwards to support my back on a couch and spread my legs out in front of me. I then proceeded to do what I always did when lost in my thoughts. My wand pointed at my hair, I flicked it every two seconds and changed its colour, from its natural Weasley red, to blond, orange, deep ginger, crimson, brown, black, every naturally existing colour really. I always did this until I came to a decision on whatever conundrum held my thoughts at the moment. Whatever colour I landed on, was what I stuck with for the day.

Things were always so monotonous at Drakes, I had subconsciously developed a need for change, for excitement. When I was not subtely ruining the lives of my sorry pure-blood maniacs for classmates, I was changing my hair length, colour, cut and texture. It always help me to relax, I would have done it before my fifteenth if I hadn't known the reaction the governers would have had to a black and red headed Nick Zabini walking in.

My thoughts drifted from my fifteenth to what occured afterwards. I strained my mind to remember as I watched the fire crackle. My eyes trained on a certain flame, I remembered meeting a man. He wasn't old, far from it. He was in his late forties I would assume. Long hair, crescent glasses and a regal- Dumbledore!! I remembered. Why was I remembering meeting a man that had died 30 years prior? Was I also dead? Had I been murdered by that god-awful Xerxes?

"uggghhh" I moaned and rolled my head backwards onto the cushions of the coach. "Why me?" I closed my eyes and proceeded to recite what everyone at home would be doing in the case of my prolongued absence. The governors would either display my body, or say that I never showed up for my fifteenth,

"Helixia's probably happy. Maybe by now she's realized her clothing isn't magically getting too big or too small during dinner." Maybe somebody else has taken over changing the colours of boys boxers before they escort a girl into their room. I mused before continuing. "Mom and Dad are probably happy. Especially father,'best anniversary gift ever'." I imitated his baritone voice. "'Honey don't be sad. She's just like her grandparents she was." I muttered, returning to my regular soft voice. "I must be going insane, honestly talking outloud?"

"They say its the first sign of insanity." A boys voice called from the stair case on my left. I jumped up, honestly I must have leapt two feet, but I didn't bother trying to protect myself. The boy looked about my age, too young to be a fully-fledged death eater. Also I had already resigned myself to being dead.

"Just a matter of time before I start dressing weirdly and insisting everybody call me 'Auntie Muriel.'." I smiled inwardly, remembering the tales grandpa used to tell me about my great-great Aunt. The boy sauntered towards the sofa closest him, it was to the left of the couch I was leaning on. I climbed onto the couch before me and made myself comfortable on it's far right end. Wanting to ask a million questions about the place I was in.

"You've already got the blue and black hair." He said smiling. He had brown-blond hair and deep brown eyes.

"What's it like here?" I blurted out, not caring that I was normally the most uninquisitive, untalkative person there is, I mean honestly I'm dead, shouldn't I be able to live a little.

"Its really great." He said smile fading a bit. "I've had the happiest years of my life here."

"Shouldn't you have had the happiest years of your life before coming here." I asked.

"You would think that, childhood being the best part of anybody's life. But my life hasn't always been the usual." The boy said and he looked down on the ground. I let the silence carry on, I was used to silences. I loved silence actually, it was the sound of inane unnecessary chatter that really irked me. The boy seemed to appreciate silence as well as his gaze fell towards the fire soon after mine.

I guess dead isnt so bad. I thought. At least the people are nice.

"I'm Nick." I introduced myself. looking away from the fire.

"Remus." He said, "We already introduced ourselves remember? Earlier today, or yesterday now I guess." He performed the Time charm and the letters 3:00 seeped out of his clock.

"What?" I said, my voice barely audible. "You mean-" I could feel my face turn red, as I scrunched it up in concentration. My wand hand reflexively went towards my hair and the colour began to change as my thoughts were lost on whether or not yesterday had also been in death-land, or I really was in 1977 Hogwarts.

"Are you-" The boy said, "Blimey! Your hairs changing colour!" I didn't even aknowledge that helpful comment and allowed myself to work it out, all that made sense was that this was deathland. I then remembered how my grandparents gift brought me here. They wouldn't kill me, would they? I released my death grip on my wand and looked at the boy, who was watching me with interest.

"Is this really Hogwarts then?" I asked

"Yes it is. Do you want the date then too?" He said, joking. I nodded, but when his face fell, surprised I quickly rectifyied my mistake.

"Just kidding." I said weakly shrugging.

"Well your hairs back to normal." He touched his own hair.

"Mm." I nodded. " I do that when I'm thinking hard." I grabbed a lock of my own hair and looked at it. "I don't even know when I do it anymore."

"It's gotten longer as well." Remus muttered shaking his head at my craziness.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked, in a horribly obvious attempt to get some alone time.

"Yes. I expect your not, you've been asleep since two."

"Still on American time." I explained.

"Figured, but my room-mates, you met them, are pranksters." Remus sighed "Whenever they've pulled off a prank they can't stop talking about it. Theyre upstairs right now recovering from their latest. I'll just sleep in tomorrow."

"The coloured door-knobs?" I asked

"See your not blue, how'd you do it?" He wondered. I looked up at him and ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm a whiz with colour charms." I shot him a smile, still euphoric about being in Hogwarts.

"So I see." His brown eyes were dancing with a new idea. "Might you be able to deactivate all the colour charms?"

"Already have. Why?" I wondered, shouldn't he want to prank the world with his friends?

"I'm a prefect you see," Ahh, I hate prefects! At Drakes, it was always the ones with the purest lines that got the job, despite whether or not they deserved it. But, remembering where I was and how different time is, I let him continue. "I should do all I can to keep them in line."

"I understand." I said smiling. We turned our gazes back at the fire and let the silence envelope us. I had to work hard to control the smile that was threatening to permenantly take over my face. I had never been this happy and I wasn't used to it. It was kind of a scary feeling, but I loved it nonetheless. Voices wandered through the halls and we caught the sounds of laughter coming from the left side dormitories.

I looked up at Remus and he shook his head.

"Speak of the devil-" He said, his words were cut off by the raucous laughter that took over the once quiet room as three of the boys from earlier walked down the stairs.

"Honestly, I wish Evans' was still in the dorms. Blue would go wonderfully with her hair!" The pudgy one said, watching his friends nervously waiting for their laughter. He relaxed when the one named James shot him a smile.

"She looks good in everything." James said, and the boys walked over towards Remus. They glanced over at me but pointedly ignored me as they talked to Remus. The pudgy one sat down on the couch beside me and still didn't say anything. I felt a bit hurt, but I was used to this kind of behaviour from the prats at Drakes.

"Hey Remus, feel free to go to bed. We're staying down here for a while." The black haired one said. What was his name? Sirius.

"Na, I was having a nice conversation with Nick." Remus answered, and I could feel his gaze on me. I was watching the flames again, as though they weren't even in the room. I looked back at Remus and sent him a smile, he visibly relaxed when I did, obviously worried that I would be angry at his friends rude behaviour. Sirius turned to me and smiled.

"Sorry love." He said, "Didn't see you." It was so obvious that he had seen me I didn't dignify his words with a response. I merely rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Remus, I'm going to go explore the school for a bit. I'll see you around." I said and made my way over to the painting, as I did I became aware of the fact that my skirt was still shortened and I extended it as I walked around one of the couches.

"Nick, you're not allowed out of the dormitory after ten." Remus explained.

"It's okay, I'm new. I'll just say I don't know that." This brought me a pointed look from Remus and grins from the rest.

"Why don't we take you around." Potter said. "I'm a team captain so I'm allowed out after ten."

"It's three am." I explained. Wondering what could spur these boys to ignore my existance one minute but offer to help me out the next. "I'll be fine." With that, I pulled open the portrait and walked out. I controlled my expression until I turned right out of the dormitory. As soon as I was out of site, I let my furiosity take over my face.

I was used to being treated that way, but that was by choice. I chose to isolate myself from those losers at Drake. But these guys purposely ignored me until they chose to acknowledge me. Maybe it was just my ego, but I had never experienced a guy not trying to talk to me! Vain, I know but I used to use my looks to help me out at Drake. I had learned to use every skill I had to help make life bearable. I wasn't a slut, nothing close to it. I had only kissed one guy, my first boyfriend in my first year at Drake.

I spat at the memory of him. Back when I was impressionable, it was his rant's on his bloodtraitor relatives and pureblood mania that made me realize what I really believed.

I lit my wand as I turned a right around avery dark corner. Despite the blackness it still felt warm, something I would need to get used to.

I pictured my grandparents and my great godfather running around these halls. How they met facing a troll, how they would sneak out at night. I tried to imagine how these halls looked in the day, full of students. From what I gathered Hogwarts had a huge student population, twice that of Drakes. But never in the history of the school has it ever had a new student.

Love being the first. I thought, I cringed when I realized what this would mean for me. Tommorow, I would not be able to ignore the student population and live in peace like I normally did. I would be forced to speak to dozens of overfriendly kids. I would be the commodity.

Why didn't Dumbledore just let me join the Order now? My education wasn't really important! I knew Dark Magic that hadn't even been invented yet. Death Eaters wouldn't pose too much of a threat in fighting me. I had even been trained by my Grandpa in earlier days.

What was making him force me to go to school? Morals; he was always a very moralic man. But can't he look past my age one second and bend the rules a bit?

I saw a lighted hallway behind a door and walked through it, the stairs I had climbed yesterday still had all their torches on. I stepped onto the staircase in front of me and mindlessly walked down the stairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs a slight snoring nose woke me. I jumped, startled, and looked around to see nobody there.

"Hello?" I called, my voice echoed through the vast stairwell. "Who's there?"

"Shut up child." A gravelly mans' voice groaned from right behind me. I jumped again and turned around, facing a wall. A painting of an old man in blue Elizabethean robes glared up at me. I poked the painting to see if I was dreaming.

"Really now, thats not very mature." A shrilly voice called from the right of the painting, I pulled my gaze off the glaring man and saw no other painting.

"Who said that?" I asked

"She did!" The man said, now aggravated. A smiling young lady with a pink gown and brown curls stepped into the painting from the right edge. I breathed a sigh of relief to know I wasn't crazy and watched in amusement as the lady layed across a loveseat in the back of the painting.

"Never seen a painting dear?" She asked me, and I shook my head yes.

"I've seen loads, it's just none of them speak anymore." I mulled over the thought. "They haven't for years."

I realized how the Dark Lords reign had effected everybody, even those that arent truly alive. My resolve to fight him grew stronger.

"My, where do you live?" The man asked, sitting up. His glare was replaced by a look of interest and I shook my head.

"Thought you were tired?" I teased and turned around after waving at the little people.

I walked through the closest doorway and strained my eyes to see better. Even with the light of my wand shining I still couldn't see further than two feet around me. I sighed and stuck my wand back into my skirt pocket. I closed my eyes and willed my body into my canine shape, breathing deeply as the comfortable form took me. My feet always changed first, quickly followed by my legs.

If I were to open my eyes I would see the room shrink and feel my upper half get heavy, until my neck and head changed the same time as my torso, my arms always changed last. I stretched out my paws and yelped in joy at the clearer sight before me. I trotted through the hall and continued exploring as my mind wandered.

I began to wish that my grandmother was here. She loved transforming into her animagus form, an otter. Her and my grandfather used to visit lakes and watery area's as they transformed to play. Being Animagi was rare in my grandparents days. For my generation, however, it was practically mandated. There are always those who have no hope of ever transforming, but the vast majority of children learn to transform before graduating magical school.

I learned when I was 11. It was an earlier age to learn. Most learn during their fourth or fifth years. I didn't think anything of it, just that I was around animagi when I was younger.

My thoughts then wandered towards the insufferable boys I had encountered earlier. It had been becoming harder to believe they were pointedly ignoring me. Maybe in their excitement to play a prank they simply did not see me.

And I'm the queen of Scotland.

But I am in Scotland, soooo it could happen, right?


	2. Hogwarts Heave Ho

Remus was very nice, I always expected him to be. I was so glad to have met my Grandma's mentor, albeit her younger, more inexperienced mentor. He didn't seem to be fighting with his lycanthropy. Nope, in fact he seemed very happy. I wonder if anybody other than his friends know about this condition? Despite my extensive education I was woefully unaware of anything tthat has to do with lycanthropy. Books on the condition were contraband, I would have to read up on it the first chance I got.

The library... I couldn't wait to go! All those books, all that information on things my era had forgotten or destroyed, I would have to go as soon as possible. My head perked up when my sensitive nose picked up the light smell of old parchment.

"How about now." I attempted to say, but barked. I followed the smell with my nose, slowly making my way towards a large door that reeked of parchment.

The door was oak, rich and old. The smell of the wood almost overpowered the smell of the books, almost. There were beautiful carvings of flowers and trees, branches linking to book bindings, that cluttered the door. I transformed back into a human, feeling my shape return as my eyesight got farther off the ground. I looked down to make sure my clothing was still in tact.

Luckily, all pieces were there! I love magic. I thought as I pulled out my wand.

"Lumos." The light from my wand, coupled with the rays of moonlight coming in through the windows revealed a huge room to me. It was brilliant, rows upon rows of books flanked each side of a common reading area that was cluttered with comfortable, large sofa's. Dazed at the sight, I hesitantly brought up my wand and swished it.

"Accio Lycanthropy Book." I soon regretted it, as the loud swoosh of dozens of oncoming books filled the silence. I ran towards the loudest sofa and ducked behind it, soon attacked with books hitting the back of the chair one after another. Once the noise had died down I stood up and looked at the pile that had grown behind the chair.

I leaned my head over the golden one-seat and sat on my knee's facing the pile. As soon as I did a large

"Thwat" sounded as a pointed item struck my head.

"Ouch." I cried and rubbed my head as I turned around. A lone book was now on the floor. "Figures." I muttered as I reached for the book.

"Lycanthropy: A Detailed Guide To Living And Caring For Ones With The Disdorder, Written by a Lycanthrop For Lycanthrops." The title read. The book looked absolutely ancient and even creaked as I turned the brown, molded cover. The inside page was littered with dust that filled the air once I blew on it. In tiny, black scroll it read;

"To my son: I left so I would never hurt you.

By Aristotle" I laughed at the name.

"Aristotle?" I muttered. "Wizards, name their kids Brixhed if you told them it was a star." I shook my head and cast a levitation charm on the book. I stuck my wand in my mouth and transformed back into a dog. I jumped off the sofa, my book trailing me, and tripped in the mess of books behind the couch.

Should take care of that shouldn't I? I thought, and quickly transformed back.

"ReAccio." I muttered and watched as all the books in the pile zoomed back to whereever they were. I quickly muttered the proper levitation charm once more and transformed back into a dog. I hurried out of the room once more and ran towards the stairs, eager to begin my book. I made it towards the stairwell without getting lost and dropped my wand at the sight of the moving staircases. Where was I supposed to go? I wondered and shook my head at myself. I sniffed around the ground until I located my scent. It was faint, but I caught it and I traced it towards a staircase on my right. I continued following my nose until I reached a corner I recognized.

I remembered it wasn't common practice to be able to transform in this time, so I transformed back into human Nick as mid walk as I jogged towards the portrait. I flicked my wand and brought the book into my hand as I knocked on the sleeping lady's face.

"What?" She muttered "Is it breakfast already?"

I had to laugh at the site of this young lady in filly baby blue robes that hugged her ever curve. She was proud of her looks, no doubt, and I liked her for that. She was pretty, but in my day pretty meant skinny. Even if you were the ugliest cow in the world at 90 pounds. I cleared my throat and bent my head forward a bit to get a better look. She was positioned about an inch or too above my head, not much of a feat as I as 5'6 and refused to ever, ever wear heels.

She looked up at the sound of my coughing and squinted.

"Who are you?" She asked

"New student." I answered smiling.

"There are no new students." She countered, waving a lazy hand at me and laying back on her chair to go to sleep.

I tapped her sleeping figure once more.

"Did Dumbledore not tell you?" I asked, my smile fading a bit.

"Yes, he said something about a new child." She muttered, half asleep. "But how do I know thats you? Especially if you don't have a password." She finished, before a decisive snore told me this was the end of the conversation. I groaned loudly, and wondered if I had heard the password. I remembered Remus saying something to the lady before we walked inside yesterday, but I hadn't bothered to listen! I thought I was dead! The dead don't bother with passwords.

Remus! I remembered he was in the common room earlier,

"What time is it?" I muttered as I performed the correct charm. 6:30.

I had been wandering the school for three hours! He was no doubt asleep by now, but some other students might be. I knocked on the portrait loudly, not stopping until I received a very scary glare from the lady in the portrait.

Quieted and scolded, I shrugged apologetically and slinked against the wall. The torch by the portrait supplied just enough light for me to see the writing on my book. I opened to the first page and began reading.

'Millions of years ago, at the start of man, wizard, woman and witch, there was a bloodthirsty creature...'

Half way through the first chapter of this very interesting book, footsteps sounded through the hall. I gathered myself and sat up, not wanting to encounter a teacher but desperately needing to take off my Drakes' clothing and take a shower. A Brunette head rounded the corner, Potter, wearing what I recognized from my Grandfathers pictures as Gryffindor Quidditch robes.

A gasp of desire fled my lips before I controlled myself and stood up. The boy heard my movements and looked up to see who was outside. His look of anticipation fell, slightly, when he saw my face.

"Just coming back?" He asked, smiling friendly.

"Big change from last night." I muttered under my breath before looking back at him. "No, didn't know the password."

"Oh." He said as he reached the portrait. He taped the lady and smiled, she looked at him patiently and he rolled his eyes. "No Captain privelages?" He asked, disgustingly and obviously trying to charm her.

"For you, yes." She turned towards me as she sat up from her makeshift beds. "For her, no."

I didn't bother retorting, Potter turned his head towards me and smiled apologetically, I just watched him as he muttered.

"Piddley Widdle." The portrait hole opened and I stood to the side waiting for him to enter. He stood as well, apparently waiting for me to go. His eyes were glazed over and watching an uninteresting corner of the wall. I followed his gaze and confirmed that he was crazy.

"Its open." I pointed out, and held back a laugh as he looked at me like I must have been watching him

"So why don't you go in?" He asked, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. His eyes squinted and came back to life as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Cuz your closer." I pointed out helpfully as he turned from the door, than back towards me.

"Ladies first." He said, and I was floored.

"What?" I said, collecting myself. He nodded slowly,

"Are you going in or what?" He asked and I blankly stared at him as I walked in.

"Am I in a book?" I asked rhetorically as I walked towards the girls dormitory, book safely tucked under my arm.

"What was that?" He asked absentmindedly and sat on the seat Remus was sitting on earlier.

"Nothing." I muttered and reached the staircase. I turned back towards him. "Thanks." I said half heartedly and made my way up the stairs. I was delighted to hear voices, meaning people awake echoing through the girls dorimitory. I grew anxious, though still delighted, when I realized two of those voices were coming from my dormitory. I breathed in deeople and opened the door. The room was prettier with light shining in it, The bed to the right of mine and the bed to the far right of mine, were no longer covered by curtains. The only sleeping form to be seen was in the bed in the middle. I took two steps inside and took another deep breath,

"Hello?" I called and was amused to see a head stick out of the door in the far corner of the room. The girl had long black hair in a tight pony tail and was wearing robes that matched James. She stared at me wide eyed, but continued to brush her teeth. I assumed her mouth was too full of suds to speak so I smiled and waved. As soon as I did so a voice called from deeper inside the room.

"Oi, we said we're coming! For goodness sakes. I don't know how you found a way to get into the girls dormitory." The voice promptly stopped as the speaker, a bushy brown haired girl, made her way into my line of sight. Her hair was wet and her hands were in the process of taming it. She was wearing robes that were almost exactly like those of the other girl and James. I assumed she was the keeper because they matched my grandfathers exactly.

"This is briliant." I said, not knowing I was speaking aloud.

"What is?" The brusher said, her eyes still wide.

"That two of my roommates are Quidditch players." This brought smiles to all three of our faces.

"You play?" The bushy haired brunette asked.

"Yep, used to anyways. Seeker, but you can call me Nick." I walked towards the bathroom and reached out my hand. The brunette was closest and grabbed my hand first.

"Keeper." She said. "Alicia." Her grin was so infectious I had to grin back. Her brown hair was now sleeked back into a ponytail that looked like it would explode any minute. Her smile was wide and her eyes were bright green.

"Great to finally meet you!" The raven haired one said, as she spit and rinsed out her mouth. "I'm Rachel, I play chaser." We exchanged enthusiastic smiles. I caught my name written on a cupboard over her shoulder and made my way to it.

"Do you mind?" I asked politely, she shook her head no and walked towards Alicia who was now holding their brooms. The cupboard held a toothbrush, soap, shampoo and a number of other toiletries.

I silently thanked Dumbledore and proceeded to brush my teeth.

"We've got practice right now, but your welcome to come and watch it." A voice from behind me called. I leaned over the sink, holding my hair back with a hand and spit so I could answer, my stomach, however beat me to it.

"Hungry?" Rachel asked. I nodded fervently and she grabbed a piece of towel paper. She also grabbed a quill as I proceeded to brush my teeth. I watched her as she drew a series of random lines and arrows on a piece of paper, Alicia looking over her shoulder and pointing things out from time to time.

After a very short minute Alicia handed me the finished master piece.

"Okay." She said, laying the paper against the mirror. "That" She pointed to a star on the top right hand corner. "Is you. You follow the arrow through the halls until you get there." She pointed to a larger star. "That is the great hall. You can eat breakfast there." I leaned over to rinse my mouth out. "You follow then next set of arrows and you'll reach the Quidditch field." She brought down the paper and shot me a smile through our reflections. "We need a seeker." I smiled widely at her and turned away from our reflections.  
"I don't know if I'll try out, but I'll be there!" I nodded affirmation and smiled at the two.

"Alicia, do you want James to have our heads?" Rachel asked. "We better see you on the pitch!"

I nodded and waved. "I don't want you in trouble because of me!"

"Your accent is brilliant by the way." Alicia said, as she and Rachel made their way out. I laughed at this, not even realizing that they were native Brittish speakers, and shot her a smile as they walked out the door. I walked towards the closet in front of my bed, wondering if I really would be supplied with clothing. I opened it after saying a small prayer and was pleased to see a closet full, half full really, of clothing.

I sighed in relief at being able to take off my Drakes uniform and gingerly touched the clothing, as though handling a fragile item.

"Are they gone?" A small voice called from somewhere behind me.

"Yes." I answered, still in a dreamlike state at the clothing. It was all rather nice, okay quality and beautiful styles! I loved every peice, I couldn't help wondering who the genius who picked it all out was. When I came across a particular t-shirt that would have been banned at Drakes, it was black with a white face on it. I recognized it from Andy Warhol paintings I read about in my Grandmothers contraband books.

After taking the shirt off the hook, I registered that the voice was real, and my other roomate. I looked up to see a small girl with a petite figure and horrible bedhead stretching her arms. Her eyes were closed and she was yawning widely. She opened her eyes and shook a hand through her brown hair, attempting to calm it and shot me a smile.

"Alice Longbottom." She said. "I play nothing." She smiled and I, once again, couldn't help but smile back. I could feel a habit forming.

"Nick..." I struggled to remember my name, and almost sighed with relief when I caught sight of the plaque on the open door. "Prewitt. I play nothing either."

"Yet" She said mischeviously. "If you're any good they will make you join the team."

I nodded solemnly and turned back towards my closet, searching for underwear.

"Have you met anybody else?" Alice asked, as I heard her ruffle her bedsheets.

"Nope." I answered, finding a drawer full of underwear and bras. "Just you-" I stopped remembering Remus. "Oh, and a boy named Remus. I briefly met his friends as well."

"Oh that lot." Alice said, her tone not surprising me.

"Are the showers just past there?" I asked, pointing to the hall way.

"Oh no, there in the bathroom. You can't see them if the door is open though." She explained and rustled around again. I turned around to see her buried underneath her covers once more. "Wake me when your done."

"Will do." I said as I walked towards the shower. The bathroom was wide, not as big as the one I shared with Helixia but it made up for it with a friendly feeling. I appreciated the fact that there wasn't make up covering every inch of the counter, either these girls were neat or what I considered normal.

They all looked as though they perfered slim to no makeup. I got out of my worn, slept in clothing and turned the shower on. The warm water hit me as I stepped into the closed off area and I relaxed as steam filled the room. Shampoo's, body washes, and soaps filled the counters of the bathroom, and I almost slipped in surprise.

"This, is nice." I whispered as I reached for a Brown Sugar Vanilla scented soap. I rubbed it against my arm and raised it to my nose to smell. A wonderful aroma filled my nose and I sighed in delight.

Not one thought filled my head as I enjoyed the heat and aroma. I absentmindedly rinsed the conditioner from my hair and reluctantly turned off the water. I stepped outside of the shower, remembering Alice was waiting, and quickly changed into the supplied underwears, t-shirt and jeans. I dryed my hair with a quick drying spell and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My green eyes were wide with a good nights rest and dancing with anticipation for the day.

My eyes were always giving away how I felt, unless I tried to control my expression my eyes always betrayed me. My newly elongated hair now reached just passed my shoulders and was its regular weasley-red. My olive skin looked paler than normal against the black of my t-shirt, but my face did not betray my recent time-travelling adventures.

You would think resigning oneself to fighting the Dark Lord would age a girl, but I was simply excited. The excitement may die down towards graduation, I acknowledged and turned to gather my drake clothing but saw that everything, including my towel, had disappeared.

"Alice!" I called. "Where are my clothes?"

"Houseelves." She answered, her voice muffled through the door. I took one last look at the empty room and opened the door.

"All yours." I said. Alice was sitting in her bed, lost in her thoughts. Her hair wasn't as ruffled but her expression was just as asleep. She smiled at me and mouthed a thanks. I grabbed my makeshift map and told Alicia where I was headed.

"I might stop by." She said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Okay." I readied myself, "Meeting roommates was the easy part. Now for the rest of the school." I walked down the stairs and ignored the looks I was getting in the halls of the girls dormitory. Except for those that caught my eye, I smiled at them. I made it to the portrait hole without having to talk to anybody, and relaxed when I walked out into the relatively empty hall.

It was only abot 7:30 and most student's were asleep. I pulled out my map and kept my gaze on it until I reached the big star. I looked up and saw a great set of doors, greater than the ones in the library, even more stunning. They were open, so their beauty quickly faded into shock at the size of the hall in front of me. It was huge. HUUUUGGGEEE. How is anything this big? (AN: Insert Your Mental Image of The Movies' Great Hall Here- now imagine that I've written two paragraphs worth of descriptions- thanks for your cooperation).

I walked towards the second table on the right, it was under Gryffindor banners and the second fullest table. Ravenclaw had the most student. Thankfully, no table had more than fifteen students.

I sat at an isolated area of the Gryffindor table and felt my stomach lurch hungryily as yummy breakfast foods appeared. Eggs, toast and several British foods I didn't recognize, covered the table. I reached for an empty plate and filled it with eggs and toast, making a sandwich.

While I ate, I thought about joining the Quidditch team. It seemed like a good idea, what better way to act like a normal student? As I drank my last sip of orange juice I decided that I could come up with millions of reasons to not to join, but one important reason to join; this time next year, I might be dead.

Fighting the Dark Lord wouldn't allow for me to do anything else; it would be a shame not to play now.

I also acknoweldged that my love for the game was no doubt clouding my judgement, but as long as I kept my cover whats the worst that could happen?

My great-godfather was a seeker. I remembered, he'd want me to do this.

With that, I stood up from my chair and walked, very quickly, towards the door. Once I reached the entry way, I looked back at the great hall and was shocked to see that it was now almost full of students. Blushing at all the eyes watching me, I quickly pulled out my map from my pocket an made my way towards the pitch.

I walked through the maze of halls, never taking my eyes off my paper, despite the several looks I knew I was getting. The looks, no doubt, caused my bout of shyness. I had never been shy back home, maybe it was because at Drakes, I wasn't worried about others. Here, with actual human beings, things are apparently a lot different.

Struggling to keep my blush down, my gaze fell towards my sneakers. They were muggle nike's and had thankfully been a fad that carried through into the Dark Lords' days. I had came with them and loved their grey, blue and black design.

The sunlight hit me as I walked outside, I relished the warmth of the sun as I put my map back into my pocket. I looked around the vast green expanse until I caught sight of several people in the air, in gold and maroon robes. I walked towards the pitch watching the practice unfold.

The chasers were Potter, Rachel and another fellow I had yet to meet. They were racing around the pitch practicing intricate passes and throws. The beaters were Black and a blonde-haired fellow, they flew frantically around the pitch chucking bludgers at the players.

The keeper, Alicia, was standing in front of her goals, waiting for the chasers to stop playing catch and attack her with shots. I reached the edge of the practice pitch and sat down, my eyes stuck on the players.

They really were quite good. Rachel and Potter outshined the other chaser, but Black and the Blond were at the same playing level. I had yet to see Alicia in action yet, though I by her relaxed, yet protective stance in front of the hoops, I could tell she was as good as the rest of her team.

I wouldn't mind playing with them. I decided, they were amazing compared to the team I played with at Drakes for a few months. None actually cared about the game, just played it for appearances.

Potter suddenly started barking orders at Rachel, who had the quaffle. She nodded understanding, an evil smile forming on her face as she raced towards Alicia. Alicia smiled as well and positioned herself a bit further away from her goals. Rachel nodded at Alicia and feigned going right, Alicia caught her fake and went left in time to catch the quaffle. I cheered for her when I saw, but soon regretted it as a couple eyes shot towards me. Alicia and Rachel smiled and waved at me.

One of the beaters took advantage of Rachel's distraction and shot a bludger her way, I couldn't get her attention in time and it hit her right in the head. Holding her head in her hands, she floated down with Alicia and the rest of the team

"Black you git." She cried as soon as they touched earth. "You saw I was distracted."

"Serves you right." Black retorted, setting down with Blondie. "Should have payed attention.

"Rachel, are you okay?" James asked, his face patient but patronizing.

"Yeah, Black's not strong enough to do much damage anyway." Rachel said, grinning at me. I let out a small laugh, but quickly caught it when James glared at me.

"Good." He said, then turned to me. "May I ask why your interrupting our practice?"

"We invited her James." Alicia said, her voice sounding bored. "She's our roommate."

"Oh." James said, his face softening a little. "She still needs to go."

"Not until she tries out for seeker." Alicia said stubbornly.

"Alicia!" I cried, I hadn't wanted to try out today, and I didn't even have a broom. James and Sirius's eyes narrowed as they watched me closely. The rest of the team was all interested smiles.

"Are you any good?" James asked

"I'm alright." I said, my voice soft.

"Wheres your broom?" Sirius questioned me.

"Don't have one." I said meekly, pointing out the obvious.

"Take mine, I'm just keeping anyway." Alicia said, sticking out her broom. I looked at Potter for confirmation. His eyebrows furrowed but he finally nodded permission and mounted his broom.

"You'll do great." Alicia said as I mounted her broom.

"You slept in the same room as I did last night, you must have caught some skill." Rachel grinned at me, before mounting her broom.

"Good luck then," Blondie said, before getting back up with the other chaser.

I looked at Alicia and smiled sheepishly before mounting her broom and flying upwards. I flew towards where the rest of the players had congregated.

The feeling was exhilarating. I had forgotton how great it feels to be in the air, suspended in the wind. I flew upwards, resisting the urge to perform hoops and twirls lest people think I'm showing off, and faught to keep my excitement under raps as I joined the Gryffindor team.

"Right then, we'll be continuing our practice match and you have to find the snitch in an impressive amount of time. Got it?" James said, his face stone and buisiness like. I nodded and broke away from the group, finding a spot high above the match. My hair fell into my face as I moved in and I pulled out my wand. I flicked it lazily and my hair shrank until it no longer fell into my eyes or face.

I'd have to bring a hair tie next time. I decided, if there is a next time.

I ignored the game progressing below as I felt my mind go into game mode. I could feel all distractions in my mind, and there were a few, melt away as I resigned myself to the task at hand. My wonder and admiration of the scenary surrounding the pitch was put aside as I kept one eye out for a golden flutter and another on the too bludgers zooming around, figuratively of course.

After about three minutes, I saw a movement in the corner of my eye. I cursed when I saw that it wasn't the golden movement I was looking for but bulky and mud coloured. I quickly flew forward to avoid the bludger but saw a flutter right in the path of the bludger.

It would be foolish to ignore it, if I did the bludger would either knock it far off course or it would fly away itself. This was faster than my average time, of about 7 minutes, but too dangerous due to the bludger.

I'll have to get used to danger, I thought as I zoomed towards the golden flutter.

"Whats she doing?" I head Black's voice call. Noises of a game below stopped as the team watched me race towards the bludger, I edged closer and closer and the snitch had yet to move. Figures that as I got close enough to reach my hand towards it, it would zoom downwards. I pulled my hand back to avoid the bludger and shifted the broom towards the ground just in time to feel the bludger's air pass me. I flew towards the ground and the snitch; urging Alicia's broom faster and faster, to avoid colliding with the ground. I was soon just meters above the earth when the snitch pulled back and was flying by my ear. My reflexes took over and I grabbed the snitch with my right hand and pulled the broom back with my left. I jumped off as I pulled back and slowed my momentum with a walk.

"That was brilliant!" Alicia called from beside me. I smiled at her,

"It's a brilliant broom." I winked and opened my hand, revealing the snitch. We were soon joined by the rest of the Gryffindor team. As soon as Rachel touched the ground she ran over to Alicia and I and pulled me into a hug.

Her arms around me felt unfamiliar, I stiffened at first. She noticed and let go, her smile never faltering.

"Thats my roommate!" She yelled sticking my hand in the air. I sheepishly grinned back and looked down at the ground as the boys arrived. My new found shyness returning on the ground. "By the way, love the hair."

"Oh." I said, forgetting about the new cut, I raised my wand and elongated my hair, a little longer than before so it now reached my chest.

"You could just ask for a hair tie." Alicia mused, smiling. "Your a cinch for the team." She whispered into my ear as James, Black, Blondie and Chaser approached.

"That was brilliant!" Blondie said stepping up to shake my hand. "Edward."

"Nick." I shook his hand in mine.

"Welcome to the team." He said, I looked at him open mouthed.

"Re-Really?" I stuttered.

"Well captain?" He let go of my hand and turned towards James.

"After that?" James said, grinning wide. "You'd kill me if I said no."

"Oh Thank you!" I gasped, pleased at this new hobby.

"Your better than alright." Chaser said, stepping up to shake my hand. "Emmet"

"Great to meet you." I responded, on cloud nine at having this new thing to look forward to.

"We've got to get you a broom." James said, stepping up towards me. He casually put his arm on my shoulder and turned me away from the rest of the team, walking me towards the castle. I wasn't comfortable with his hand on arm but I knew it was nothing but Captain--Player so I let it go.

"First, we're gonna see McGonagal about a broom" He said "There should be some you can use."

I nodded so he could continue.

"Practice is Saturdays at Seven and Fridays at noon. Got it?" He continued, not waiting for an answer. "But since your new, I think we'll have another practice tomorrow."

"Yes Captain." I said, not being able to help myself poke fun at his seriousness.

"I'm getting to serious about it aren't I?" He said, shifting his face into a different expression.

"Of course." I responded. "Quidditch is life after all." His face lifted up and I couldn't help but laugh at his boyish happiness.

"With you here Prewitt, we might just win the cup this year!" He smiled, as we walked into the building.

"Call me Nick, Potter." I said. "Whats the cup?"

"If we're on a first name basis it goes both ways." James said, guiding me into the great hall, I looked back and the rest of the Gryffindor team wasn't far away, walking after us. I tried to ignore the stares we were getting, but it wasn't easy. I kept my eyes on the floor as I followed James to where ever he was headed.

"We compete with the rest of the houses for the Quidditch Cup. Winning house gets it." James continued to animatedly explain the rules of the cup and the order of the games, I continued to listen. I can't honestly say quidditch isn't life.

It might not be 100 life but it makes it 100 better. We sat down at a spot by where I sat earlier and James reached over the table, filling a plate with food. I watched him interested as he continued to eat, despite his mouth moving at a hundred miles an hour explaining the cup.

I didn't help his etiquette any by asking questions every few minutes keeping him going.

"So how do the other houses play?" I asked while biting into an apple.

"Slytherin are cheats." He said, biting into a piece of toast. "Ravenclaw play as smart as you'd expect them to, but no raw skill. Cept for the captain, he's the keeper." He took a swig of something that looked like thick orange juice. "We can never get a shot in with him. Hufflepuff has an amazing seeker, but our real competetion is Ravenclaw and Slytherin." James took another swig and I had to ask.

"What is that?"

"What?" He asked, finishing off his toast,

"The orange stuff." I nodded towards the jug of the liquid.

"You mean the pumpkin juice?"

"Ugh." My face scrunched up. "Pumpkin juice?" I repeated.

"You've never had pumpkin juice?" A mouth full of food asked me from my right.

"No Alicia, why would I?"

"Because its amazing." Rachel answered, before stuffing her face with sausage. James lifted his cup and stuck it in my face.

"Drink." He ordered, I looked at him like he was mad and shook my head no.

"As your captain, I'm ordering you to drink." He insisted. I cringed and picked up his cup before slowly raising it to my lips. My mouth was soon filled with a thick warm liquid that reminded me of pumpkin flavoured hot chocolate. I downed it in one gulp.

"Thats so good!" I cried. "Why don't we have it in the states?"

The rest of the table snorted as I reached over to fill up my cup again. When I did, I caught Sirius eye, he was watching me with a weird look of interest and amusement. I ignored it and gulped my drink.

"Omg." A girl cried from somewhere behind us. "It's the Prewitt brothers!" I choked on my juice and looked around for my 'uncles.' Could Dumbledore have already sent the letter?

"Hows my hair?" Alicia asked from my right.

"What?" I said, pulling my eyes off the two tall, brown haired men walking towards us. I saw Alicia frantically fixing her appearance, when I turned towards Rachel I was shocked to see her doing the same thing.

"What are you two doing?" I asked

"Its the Prewitts!" Alicia answered, as though that was a sufficient answer.

"That clarifies everything." I answered sarcastically, drinking some more juice.

"They fancy them" Emmet answered, pushing his clean plate away.

My next question was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder.

"Neice!" The voice cried, I turned around to a smiling face. The taller of the two, darker brown hair and blue eyes, was grinning at me mischeviously.

"Uncle?" I said weakly.

"Mind if we steal your friend then?" The shorter answered, looking around the table.

"Not at all." Alicia said from my right.

"Thank you." The shorter one said, he had blonder hair and even bluer eyes. "Nice to see you all again."

With that, the taller one grabbed my elbow and walked me out of the hall, not wanting to make a scene I politely followed.

We reached a lake in silence and sat down on the grass underneath a large tree. The bigger one stuck his hand out.

"Gideon." He said, "Uncle Gideon to you."

"Fabian." The other said. "Just left Dumbledore's office."

I smiled up at them. "Nick, but I'm guessing you knew that." they nodded in confirmation. "You know," I started off awkwardly, pushing some hair from my face. "You don't have to do all this." I flourished my hand to specifiy 'all this.' "I wasn't even expecting to meet you."

"Bullocks." Gideon said, rather forcefully despite his smile.

"Your here-" Fabian explained. "Alone"

"In the past" Gideon piped in.

"You need family." Fabian smiled. "We're your family."

I laughed at their unintentional truth. "How right you are." I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Gideon asked. "We're really related?"

"Dumbledore told you where I'm from right?" I asked

"Yep- he said you need us." Fabian explained.

"In that case, I'm your nephews grand-daughter, great-neice if thats correct." I said, recieving wide smiles from both.

"I knew you inherited my good looks." Gideon explained. "And Molly's boyfriends red hair."

"How are you?" Fabian asked, getting serious.

"I'm alright." I said, wondering what he meant.

"No, he meant how are you in terms of excepting that you might never, you know, see the people you love." Gideon continued softly

"Oh- That part." I began. "Honestly, the time I lived in didn't really allow for loving anyone."

"Not even your parents?" Fabian asked hesitantly.

"My parents followed him." I explained, failing at keeping the bitterness out of my voice.

"You got us now." Gideon said, trying to lighten the mood. I looked up at him and couldn't help but smile. It was nice knowing that these two actually wanted to help.

"Thanks." I said, smiling back. "I really think I'll love it here."

"Concentrate on your grades." Gideon said

"Do all your homework." Fabian added.

"No boys." The two chorused before leaning in.

"Now that thats over," Gideon grinned. "Kitchens are behind the painting with a pear on the third floor. Just tickle the pear to get in."

"Theres a secret entrance to Hogsmeade behind the statue of a witch on the fifth floor, just say "bubblysnap"." Fabian added.

"And if you ever need anything, Room of requirement is on the seventh floor, just walk up and down the only wall with nothing on it three times thinking about what you need." Gideon finished.

"Wow." I said. "Thanks."

"It's what we're here for!" Fabian added.

"I'm joining the Quidditch team" I blurted, proud of my accomplishment.

"What position?" Fabians face lit up

"Seeker."

"That was my old position!" He smiled widely and I grinned back.

"You were a gryffindor?" I asked

"Yeah, we both were." Gideon answered. "I never did quidditch though."

That was how we passed the afternoon. Just mindless chatter, keeping my mind off the surreality of it all; by the end of the after noon my great uncles were truly my uncles. I could see where my grandfather got his wit, and I could see where my great uncles Fred and George got their sass. I had never met them, they died early in the war, maybe this time around, I'll stop that.

When the sun started to fall, my uncles walked me back towards the gryffindor tower, having conjured food for us outside.

"Thanks for everything." I said sad to have to leave my new friends.

"It's why we're here. Gideon and I live together, so write every chance you can." Fabian said, ruffling my head

"I won't." I promised hugging him. Gideon hugged me next.

"If any of those boys try to chat you up, I want to know everything about them." Gideon said, making me laugh. I knew he was joking but it felt nice to have somebody care enough to joke like that."Oh yeah." He ruffled his hands in his pockets, they were both wearing muggle clothing under their wizarding robes, "Your class schedule, McGonagall gave it to us, she says she'll be seeing you soon."

"Who?" I asked taking hold of the timetable

"Head of Gryffindor. Nice lady, a bit strict thought." Fabian answered as I studied my schedule.

"History of Magic?" I cried. "Thats great!"

"What?" They both looked at me as though I was weird

"I had never taken a history of magic course!" I explained, they continued to watch me with looks of disbelief as I continued. "My theoretical and historical knowledge is serious lacking, but I am good at practical magic! Thats all he felt the need to let us learn." Looks of understandment took to their faces and Gideon nodded.

"You'll hate it here though, proffessors an old bat thats been here since he died." Gideon said.

"Since he died?" I repeated

"Ghost." Fabian explained. "Not a great speaker, you'll be asleep within ten minutes."

"Gauranteed." Gideon grinned "Now get on, we can't keep you away from your team for long."

"Knowing Potter, he's probably dying to know if I trained you." Fabian winked at me. "Say I did."

"Thanks again uncles." I said, before reluctantly walking into the portrait hole.

"We love you!" They chorused, no doubt trying to embarass me. I shrugged it off until I faced a common room full of students watching me. I smiled at the crowd and made me way , following the walls towards the girls dormitory. As I was nearing the staircase a voice called out in the awkward silence.


	3. A Bad Case of Frost

"Gryffindor, meet your new seeker." Sirius yelled. I turned and caught sight of him and his friends sitting in their what I assumed their usual spot. Cheers erupted from the common room and I surpressed my blush while smiling sweetly at the boy.

"Thank Sirius." I said sarcastically, and waved at the cheering Gryffindors before continuing my walk to my bed. I was sleeping alot lately but the time difference was still killing me!

"How are you going to get over the time difference without trying?" Rachel asked from right behind me.

"Pray." I answered and continued walking, already dead on my feet.

"Its only nine o'clock." She said. "Come on." Rachel grabbed my arm in her hands and pulled me towards her seat with Alicia and Alice. I complied and followed her without causing a scene. We reached the seats in the far corner and made ourselves comfortable.

"Hey." I said smiling toward our other two roommates

"So." Alice said leaning in scandalously. "Heard you spent the day with the Prewitts."

"My uncles?" I asked, trying to fight a smile.

"Aw they're so dreamy." Alicia sighed, leaning back theatrically. I let a laugh escape my lips.

"Gross." I said. "I don't want a new aunt anytime soon."

"Like she has a chance." Alice said, playfully tapping Alicia's head, who responded by sticking her tongue out.

"Not everybody has a Frank!" She said. I looked up interested but didn't ask any questions.

"Franks her boyfriend." Rachel responded from my side, we were sharing a seat on the wall.

"Aw." I said, smiling at Alice. "How long."

"Two days" She responded bluffing. "Enough about that nonesense. How was your first day?" She was still glowing red when she asked, I took pity and allowed the subject change.

"Loved it." I shot a grin at my two teammates.

"She's seeker now." Alicia said, pulling up from her slump

"So I've heard." Alice responded, nodding her head towards a very loud Sirius and friends. I shook my head in annoyance.

"I wish he hadn't done that."

"Shy are we?" Rachel said playfully

"Not in the air." Alicia exchanged a knowing glance with Rachel and I couldn't help but smile.

"You know me so well!" I said, "Don't see the point to talking any more." I let out a yawn and leaned down on Rachels lap. "Night"

"Hey!" Rachel yelled jerking my head up. "We don't sleep tonight! The marauders are throwing a party for fifth years and up in your honour" This caught my attention.

"What?" I cried

"James, Remus, Peter and Sirius." Alice explained. "They'll take any reason to throw a party." I groaned

"Sure but why do I h ave to attend?" I stuffed my face into the pillow Rachel rested on her lap.

"Cuz your the guest of honour." Rachel explained petting my head. I loved being petted, and didn't protest. It was an inexscapable side-effect to becoming a dog in my free time.

"So." I said stubbornly, my voice muffled in the pillow. "I hate parties. They're always so stuffy and proper." I grimaced as I remembered the parties we used to have at Drakes. "Besides." I said, pulling myself up into a sitting position, hugging the pillow to my chest. "I don't have any gowns." My roommates all stared at me as though I was sprouting horns.

"What?" I asked defensively, reflexivley shooting my hand toward my hair to make sure it was staying the same.

"What gowns?" Alice asked, her mouth open in shock and disgust.

"What properness?" Alicia said smiling

"Clearly, you've attended a right stuffy excuse for a school, and are due for some real fun." Rachel said, Alice's face turned from her confused expression into a mischevious one as she winked at me.

"Should we loosen her up?" She suggested. "How about a game of I never?"

"I never?" I repeated, I had seen Helixia play it with her friends from time to time, but how were they going to get firewhiskey into the dormitory.

"Yes." Alicia confirmed, as Alice stood up to go fetch something. "Only we don't use firewhiskey.

"We use this god awful mixture of every juice you can imagine." Rachel said smiling, "It's disgusting." I had to laugh at the smile on her face as she described the drinks.

"And you do this willingly?" I asked laughing.

"You'll love it!" Alicia said. "But careful." She poked Rachel with her finger. "That one plays dirty."

"Hey!" Rachel defended herself. "I do not!"

"You do too" Alice said, returning with two thermuses. I couldn't see the colour of the liquid through the bottles but grimaced at the thought. "Nervous already?" Alice said poking fun at me, as she sat down on the floor by Alicia.

"No" I said stubbornly and took a seat beside her on the floor, Rachel followed and sat between Alicia and I. The sofa that Rachel and I were sharing blocked our view of the rest of the common room, so we played in a relative silence.

"Okay." Rachel said. "I'll start."

"You bloody will now." Alicia said, her competitive side showing.

"Don't swear" Alice scolded.

"It's not my fault." Alicia said. "She should stop thinking I'll let her go first."

"Let me?" Rachel said, her voice rising and her smile getting wider. "Alicia my dear, I think you've forgotten your place."

"I never forget my place." Alicia retorted, stressing the I. I shook my head and grabbed the flask.

"That the game then?" I took a swig of the nasty liquid and grimaced as the three stared at me. A mixture of pumpkin, orange and apple juice flooded my mouth, along with the carbonated taste of pepsi and flat orange soda. "Shit thats awful!" I cried cringing.

"What was that for?" Rachel asked pulling the flask away.

"Alicia said she never forgets her place. I do, so I drank." I explained, furiously wiping my mouth.

"In that case." Rachel said, winking at Alicia before taking a swig.

"Brilliant." Alice smiled at me "I can never get them to stop."

Rachel held back a gag and smiled wide. "Lovely job Alice!"

"Thank you." Alice said, bowing from her seated position. I laughed at Alicia's smug look.

"Who's next?" I asked, not eager to take another swig but more than ready to wipe the look of her face.

"Me." Rachel said, before turning to Alicia. "I've never had two boyfriends in a month." Alicia furrowed her eyebrows and glared at Rachel, her pale face turning spiteful as she took a gulp from the flask.

"That was only one time." She defended herself, cringing from the taste.

"You go next then Alice." I said. "Lets keep it in a circle."

"Sure." Alice devilishly raised her finger to her mouth and looked around at us. "I've never purposely not done my homework." She said, grinning as both Alicia and Rachel grabbed a flask and took a swig.

"It was on principle!" Alicia defended, wiping her mouth of the nastiness.

"He insulted quidditch!" Rachel said scandalized, following her words with curses at a man named Slughorn. I reached out my hand to take the flask.

"I understand principle." I said, taking a drink. "My professor once insulted me. The old bat." I continued, bitterly, bringing smiles from Rachel and Alicia. "Okay, this is hard, I don't know anything about you lot!"

"Just say anything about yourself." Alice suggested.

"I've never kissed a boy." I suggested, shrugging sheepishly.

"You've never what?" Alicia said, scandalized, holding on to Rachel for support.

"Good god, Alice go fetch a boy." Rachel said, watching me with big eyes. Alice merely turned red faced and embarrased for me.

"All the boys at Drakes, my old school, were right prats." I explained. "I won't kiss a prat!"

"Right, better none at all than a prat." Alicia said, detaching herself from Rachel.

"You'll get snogged soon enough." Rachel said smiling. "Gryffindor parties are quite scandalous."

"All in good fun." Alicia added, the two exchanged mischevious looks and I grew worried.

"Don't go setting her up with anybody!" Alice scolded.

"Don't ruin our fun!" Alicia said, pulling away from her and Rachel's furious whispering.

"Should I be afraid?" I asked, raising my voice for effect.

"With these three, always!" James voice rang from behind me, startling me.

"Captain." Alicia said, mockingly joining Rachel in a salute. I turned around to see James, followed by Sirius;

"At ease girls." James said before taking a seat on the couch. "What are you poisoning my new seeker with." He asked, pointing his head towards the flasks.

"Nothing at all Jamsie." Alicia answered patronizingly. "We're just playing a game."

"Won't mind if we join, do you?" Sirius asked, squishing himself inbetween Alicia and Rachel. Both of whom looked annoyed but still smiled.

"I'll just go find Frank." Alice said, piping up from her seat. She stood up quickly and waved goodbye at us.

"Come back soon!" I called after her, wanting to see her boyfriend, but wondering why she left so quickly.

"Right then." Sirius said. "Rules?"

"First, you respect my personal space you twat." Alicia said, scooting away from Sirius and filling the space where Alice once sat. "Second, it's I never but without the fire whiskey."

"What do you use then?" James asked, sitting down on the floor in the space between Rachel and I.

"You'll see." Rachel said. "Now, Alicia I do believe it was your turn."

"I do believe you had yet to drink after mine." I pointed out, wanting my revenge.

"Cor, I thought you forgot." Alicia grimaced, the smile fading from her face. I handed a flask over to her and smiled in understanding as both she and Rachel took their swigs full of smiles.

"Good?" I asked, the two smiled and winked as me as the boys exchanged confused looks.

"What was yours?" James asked, eager to join the game.

"My turn James!" Alicia interrupted, grinning maniaclly. "We've never snogged girls."

"Ooooh" Rachel said, handing her drink to Sirius. "Chug!"

"What?" James cried, "Thats not fair! You can't play sides!"

"Just take it." Alicia sighed and held out her flask to James.

"Fine." He grunted. "But it better be good." I didn't hold back a smile as both boys clinked their flasks and raised them to their mouths, before spitting out the contents on each other.

"Gross!" James cried.

"Sick!" Sirius said.

"Un Un Un. You have to swallow!" Rachel tsked, before lifting the flask back into Sirius' mouth.

"C'mon Cap'n" Alicia said, gesturing for James to swallow.

Both boys grimaced and drank as I cleared the mess they created with their wand.

"That was absolutely horrid." Sirius said, smiling

"Yes, and what is this?" I asked while cleaning up. "A lovely mess of regurgitated drinks?"

"Okay, that was much sicker than the drink itself." Alicia said, cringing at where the mess just was.

"Shuddup." James said, scrunching his face in concentration. "Ah. "He cried, after a second or two of hard thinking. "I've ever snogged a guy!" Sirius winked at James and held the flask back to Rachel.

"Sod you." Rachel said, before taking a swig. "Lovely."

James held out the flask to me, smiling. I accepted it but passed it right on to Alicia.

"Here goes." She said, before taking a drink.

"Aren't you going to drink it." Sirius asked slowly.

"No." I responded, exchanging smiled with Alicia as she wiped her mouth

"So you've never snogged a guy?" He asked

"No I have never kissed anybody." I smiled at his expression "Your worse than they are!" I joked nodding towards Rachel and Alicia.

"What they do?" James asked, coming out of his stupor

"Tell Alice to grab an unsuspecting guy." Rachel said, grinning.

"Where was I?" Sirius asked jokingly, I smiled sarcastically at him.

"We were thinking peter more-like, where is your other half anyway?" Alicia asked

"Remus has rounds and Peter has detention." Sirius answered. "My turn." Everybody groaned. "I have never ruined another persons perfectly good prank." James groaned and grabbed Alicia's flask to swig before passing it to me.

"Why thanks James." I said, before drinking. "How'd you lot know?"

"Remus." They chorused.

"What prank?" Rachel asked watching James and I

"They tried to turn you blue." I explained

"What!" Rachel and Alice cried, before exchanging glances with one and another.

"Blue would look rather well with us though." Alicia said kiddingly.

"Everything does." Rachel agreed, bringing a smile from me and groans from the rest.

"It's not like we haven't got the most conceited team in the world James." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Alicia cried, playfully punching Sirius's arm. "Coming from the guy that was convinced I liked him for the sole reason that I was a girl!"

I had to laugh at that and I clutched my stomach as I tried to calm down.

"What!" Sirius cried, looking at me victimized, "It was a long time ago!"

That sent me laughing again and I managed to croak, "No more" as felt the contents from the game coming back up.

"I feel like I'll have to taste that crap twice if I laugh any harder." I explained, sitting up on the couch. "Can't I go to bed now?"

"Nope" The four chorused.

"Haven't I explained to you that this is your party?" Rachel said, crossing her legs and sitting against the couch.

"Haven't I explained I don't like parties?" I retorted, shrugging at the looks I received from Sirius and James

"You don't like parties?" James repeated monotonously

"What?" Sirius asked, unable to speak.

"From my experience, parties are stiff, fake, not at all amusing and just an excuse for people to compare their lineages." I explained, gesturing as I went along. "I've always tried to avoid them."

"Sounds like you grew up with my family." Sirius said. Not wanting to confirm this truth I merely looked away from him and gave Alicia and Rachel puppy eyes.

"Not all night right?" I asked, trying to look as sweet as possible.

"Oh your good." James said.

"Not good enough." Rachel added. "Your coming."

"But she looks so sad!" Sirius said, pointing to my face, I nodded and looked back at the two.

"And I'm so tired!" I pointed out. "I have bags under my eyes, and-"

"Arguing is futile." Alicia said. "Sirius I thought you were the one throwing this party!" She cried scandalized.

"Don't give in to her charms!" Rachel cried. "Cover your eyes."

Sirius did so and winced as Alicia playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Good boy." James said, bringing smiles from us all. I let out a laugh remembering Sirius's animagus form.

"It wasn't that funny." Alicia said to me and Sirius as we both guffawed.

"You have no idea." I muttered, quickly catching myself when James gave me a weird look. "I mean, he's such a dog!" I covered.

"Hey!" Sirius cried, I ignored the fight that ensued between him and Rachel and turned to Alicia and James.

"When does it start?" I asked

"When Remus returns." James said, placing bets with Alicia on who would win.

"When is that?" I prodded

"In an hour or two! Sirius she has her wand out!" He cried, I turned to see what was happening and caught sight of a cursing Sirius clutching his butt.

"Ruddy hell." He cried, as ice cubes fell through his pant's legs.

"Did she just?" I asked looking at Alicia who was holding her hand out for Jame's to pay up. James reluctantly placed a few coins into her hand and went to tell Sirius off.

"Losing to a keeper?"I heard him cry, as a triumphant Rachel scooted over to us.

"What was that?" I asked, watching James help Sirius shake more ice cubes out of his pants.

"That my dear," Rachel turned to me with a smug look on her face. "Is how the Gryffindor quidditch team settles arguements."

"It all started with Fabian and James fighting over quidditch tactics in Jame's first year on the team. They wrestled until James got the upper hand. James' knowledge on spells wasn't that extensive so he quickly said the first one he knew." Alicia explained, pocketing James money.

"Next thing Fabian knew, he had ice in the seat of his pants." Rachel finished, with a dreamy look on her face.

"What?" I said, laughing. "Fabian, as in Fabian Prewitt?"

The two girls nodded solemnly.

"Good lord I'm never gonna let him live it down!" My laughing soon died down as I realized the 'Party was coming'. I knew I needed to sleep sooner or later and spread out on the couch, still laughing. Rachel sat down by my head and Alicia stayed on the floor.

"Mind if I take a nap?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"Nope. But I will wake you." Rachel said, as Sirius and James stopped arguing,

"She's going to bed?" James asked incredulous.

"No. Just dozing off." Rachel answered, a sharp sound followed,

"Ow!" The boys cried.

"Shh so she can sleep." Alicia hissed at them from the floor, surprisingly enough, and much like last night; I was asleep before I could hear there replies.

A clutter of voices and dark lights is what I awoke to god know's how much later. I sat up, groggily rubbing my eyes and feeling around my pockets for my wand. The familiar feel of the birch relaxed me, and I was left feeling nothing but the ache of sleeping on a too-soft sofa. Carefully I stretched out my hands and leaned backwards on the chair, sinking into the cushions.

"Bloody hell!" A voice called to my right, my hand had made contact with a human being and I jumped, startled, to my left.

"Sorry!" I started to say, but then my face cringed into one of slight disgust. Beside where I was sleeping not moments ago, sat Sirius with a girl on his lap. The girl was attractive, pale, blond, about my age. Yet seemingly had no problem 'snogging' as they say, by a sleeping girl. I stood up, repulsed at Sirius's non chalance as he shot me a smile and returned to his makeout session.

Grossed out, I quickly stepped away from the couch and scanned the area. The common room was empty except for twenty or so fifth and seventh years. Each were busy snogging, talking or eating. Food sounded really good just now so I walked towards the table set up by the portrait hole. I was soon joined by a boy but I didn't bother to look at his face as I filled my plate. My eyes were still strained in the low light of the room as I tried to make out some normal food in all the British mess. Finally settling with fries and a coke I turned around and caught sight of Remus helping himself to some brown things beside me.

"Hey Remus." I said, eating some fries.

"Wotcha." He responded, " Finally up then?"

"Yeah." I said sheepishly. "I wasn't out long was I?"

"You were out for almost the entire party." He explained, grabbing a cup from the table and drinking.

"Really? Why didn't anybody wake me up?" I asked, biting a particularly long frie in half.

"We couldn't do that!" Remus said. "Lily would have our heads."

"Lily?" I asked, sitting on a sofa right beside where Remus stood.

"Head Girl, love of James' life." He explained, rolling his eyes. "Have you ever seen him staring into a nondescript corner? Eyes glazed over, mouth open?"

I laughed as I remembered his expression earlier that day.

"I'll take that as a yes." Remus continued. "Well that redhead is where his thoughts go." He pointed towards a girl sitting with a group of her friends by the fireplace, obviously gossiping about something.

"Oh, well shes very beautiful" I complimented her, finding it hard not to indulge in the fact that she was probably starting to crush on him as we speak.

"No doubt about it." Remus said. "But he doesn't stand a chance."

"By the way she's looking at him right now I bet she's crushing already." I said, as I caught Lily try to sneak a glance over to James form. He was sitting beside Peter, who was rambling on about something, watching her.

"Crushing?" Remus asked, confused.

"Yep. Why is it so hard to believe." I asked, taking another drink.

"Well despite the fact that I've never heard that word before..." He trailed off.

"Sorry." I explained. "American." I pointed at myself. "Crushing is ..." I looked up at Remus grinning.

"How do you say it dahling." I used a fake British accent. "I do believe that our dear Lily has found herself with quite the fancy for James."

Remus laughed. "The ridiculousness of your words is forgiven because you used that horrid accent."

"Horrid? I'll have you know my accent is really good!" I cried returning to my usual mode of speech.

"Stick to that, it suits you." Remus said, condescendingly.

"Oh and I suppose your just aces at doing an American accent then?" I questioned.

"Right hunny." He said in a cowboy drawl. "I'm the best darndest one there is." This sent me sprawling, I hadn't heard a western accent in years!

"Oh god, that was too funny." I croaked through laughs.

"Not as ridiculous as your British accent." He retorted, taking a swig.

"At least mine was partially realistic. I mean honestly, next thing your gunna start saying 'Howdy.'" I finally calmed down, but was sent into a dizzying set of laughs when Remus' face turned interested at my sentences.

"Howdy is a word?" He asked, and I lost all hope of calming down as he asked me what was wrong like a southie.

"Remus are you trying to kill her?" Rachel asked from beside me, she walked over to wear I sat and took a seat beside me.

"Course not." Remus asked, huffing out his chest. "I'm a prefect for gods sakes."

"Well you might want to confiscate that firewhiskey your friends have." She pointed over towards James and Peter, who were now joined by Sirius huddling over something.

"What?" Remus said. "Not in the common room." He muttered as he walked towards his friends, I looked towards Rachel.

"They wouldn't, would they?" I asked

"Dunno." She smiled. "How are you hitting it off with Remus?"

"Rachel!" I cried, but quickly lowered my voice. "It's my first day!"

"So, we've got to move fast!" She said, snapping her fingers. "Remus is quite tasty."

I laughed at her bluntness. "Lets wait until I actually know people, or maybe after my first few weeks." I said.

"Stupid American Values." She grunted.

"Don't hate." I said, using some slang that was popular at the beginning of the century.

"I assume thats American for I've found the error in my ways, where is that yummy prefect so I can devour him?" She asked hopefully. I shook my head solemnly and held back a laugh as her face fell dispointed.

"Whats the time?" I asked

"A little after two." She answered looking back at me. "You've been asleep for nearly five hours."

"Missed me have you?" I stuck another fry into my mouth, finishing my plate. "Why didn't you just wake me?"

"Well." She leaned in conspiratorially. "Sirius wouldn't have it."

"What?" I asked shocked, "Why would he care?"

"Your just so sweet when your asleep, I didn't have the heart." He said from behind us.

"But you can make out with a girl right beside me." I retorted, still angry.

"What did I make with her?" He wondered aloud.

"God you git, she means snog." Rachel said, smacking his hand off the back of the couch. "What were you doing making out by somebody thats asleep?"

"It's not my fault she chose my snogging chair!" He defended himself. Rachel and I both scoffed and she smacked his hand again.

"Keep your foul mouth away from my roommate!" She said.

"C'mon!" He cried, rubbing his red hand. "Its the first girl I've snogged since Rosalie!"

"When was that? Last month?" Rachel sighed. "It's okay Sirius, I don't think your a slut."

"Cuz I'm not." He said.

"I mean, I know your saving it and all." She continued and he grew red faced. I could have sworn he growled.

"Oops," She said. "Was that a secret." Next thing I knew Sirius bounced from his position behind the sofa and tackled Rachel to the ground. The whole exchange was amusing to watch, but not half as amusing as the match that followed.

"Oi Potter." I yelled.

"What?" He asked.

"Galleon on Rachel." I said, watching the fight.

"Your on." He yelled back, before turning back to his arguement with Remus.

Two minutes later a triumphant Rachel had her wand pointed at Sirius's butt and his arms twisted behind his back.

"Say mercy." She whispered

"Never" He retorted, and struggled against her grip. If her reflexes were'nt so quidditch fast he might have had her but she quickly flicked her wand and ice cubes formed inside his boxers.

"Ruddy hell." He cried and clutched his freezing butt cheeks.

"Twice in one day?" Rachel said smug. Sirius glared at her and shook the cubes from his butt.

"If you wouldn't keep getting me started." He began, but his voice trailed off as James called him from the side of the room.

"Oh yeah." He muttered. "I had a reason for coming here." He looked straight at me. "How would you like to play a game of truth, dare, or shot?" He asked, and I turned to Rachel.

"We'd love to." She said, and he snorted but walked back to his friends rubbing his butt.

"Your evil." I teased as she stuck out her hand to help me up.

"Shall we?" She nodded her head at the boys. "Alicia and Alice are in bed. So its just us."

"What about the rest of the gryffindors?" I asked looking around and seeing a handful still up.

"They'd be too busy goggling the boys to seriously play anyways, c'mon." She grabbed my hand and we headed towards the guys. "Its just like truth or dare with a third option, taking a shot of whiskey."

"Won't we get in trouble?" I asked,

"These boys never do, I've learned to trust them." She said, and sat down in front of the boys and beside James. I took a seat between Rachel and Sirius and across from Peter, Remus sat on a couch behind James looking very pissed.

"I'm first." Sirius said, but one look from Rachel shut him up. "Fine, go ahead."

"Finally know your place I see." She teased before closing her eyes to think. "Right then, Peter truth, dare or shot?"

Peters chubby face broke into a grin. "Shot." He said, James passed him a cup, "If I want to choose dare at all tonight, I better prepare myself now." I laughed at this, along with the rest as he quickly took a shot. "Nick." He looked at me. "Truth, Dare, or Shot?"

"Dare." I answered impulsively.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked from my right.

"'course." I said, "I don't really drink and truth has never been an option." I continued. "Besides, real seekers take risks."

"Thats evident from your flying today." Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "You'd think you had a death wish."

"Shhhhh" Sirius said. "Let the man speak."

"Thank you." Peter bowed his head towards Sirius before turning back to me. "From what I hear you've never had a snog." He began

Shit. I thought to myself, dont make me snog you, don't make me snog you. I chanted in my head, not wanting to snog the pudgy faced traitor. No, I had to remind myself He's not a traitor yet.

"Snog Sirius."

"What?" Rachel and I yelled at the same time.

"Why Sirius?" I asked.

"Because he's closest to you." Peter answered as though it were the stupidest thing in the world.

"No offense buddy." I said to Sirius. "But I just woke up to see you snogging a girl." I shrugged, secretely knowing that I really didn't want him to be my first kiss.

"Ouch." Sirius said, mimicking a wound. "You've wounded my self esteem."

"A nuclear bomb couldn't do that." Rachel said, handing me a shot. "Careful , it tastes right nasty." She said.

"Can't be worse than that rubbish you made us drink earlier." James retorted.

"That was cuisinary excellance." Rachel explained as I ignored them and took a shot.

"Blah" I said. "I'd take Alice's slush anyday." I said as I set my cup down, and wondered who to ask what. My eyes flitted up towards Remus who had dozed off in his sleep.

"Sirius or James, who'd like a dare?" I asked mischeviously

"I would" They both said, ridiculously excited.

"Can I ask them both?" I asked everybody, when nobody objected I smiled sweetly at them. "I dare you two to go wake Remus up with kisses."

"Brilliant." Rachel said, grinning at the boys.

"Gross!" Peter cried. "Don't do it!"

"Not on the lips!" I said, when I noticed the boys were too horrified to speak. Their expressions eased when I added that little bit of information and walked over to Remus.

"Which cheek do you want?" James asked Sirius.

"I'll take the right." He nswered and lifted Remus' face in his hands.

"Right then." James said, bending over on Remus's left. "Shall we?" He grimaced.

"Don't have a choice do we?" Sirius answered, studying Remus's cheek for the best place to kiss.

"Marauders?" James said weakly. Sirius responded by leaning in and planting a kiss on Remus' cheek. James, not to be outdone, quickly did the same. Remus' eyes opened quickly and he jumped in his seat at the sight of two boys ksissing his face.

"Good Godric!" He screamed, jumping to his feet. Rachel and I were rolling on the floor laughing, as Peter looked on horrified.

"Sorry mate" James said apologetically, nursing his now wounded arm. "It was a dare!"

Remus' furious expression softened somewhat as he glared at Rachel.

"It wasn't me!" She defended herself and he turned his gaze to me.

"Oops." I said weakly, collecting my laughter for the sake of Remus' humility. Remus got of his chair and shook his head angrily.

"Stupid quidditch players." He muttered as he stomped away. As soon as he was out of eyesight, Rachel and I exchanged glances and broke out laughing all over again. The sight of Remus flailing his arms about as he jumped onto his feet on the sofa, was too funny! James and Sirius both looked appropriately 'got' as Americans say and I couldn't have been prouder of my dare.

"Didn't know he was so graceful." Rachel croaked, sending me laughing even harder.

We finally clamed ourselves down and sat back up. The boys solemn faces sent us into sparse giggles but the laughing fit was mostly out.

"Never." James said his face serious. "And I'm speaking as your captain. Repeat that to anybody." Both mine and Rachels' hands flew up into salute.

"Yessir." We said, still all smiles.

"Right, Sirius shall you do the honors or shall I?" James said, I held back a groan at the inevitable payback that was coming.

"Oh just dare me would you?" I asked, trying to save myself the suspense.

"Cheeky lil bint." Sirius said, I made a mental note to ask for a translation later on. "Take it away James."

James pulled out four cups of fire whiskey and passed them over to me. "Drink" He commanded, and I was oddly reminded of the pumpkin juice incident this morning.

"What?" I asked. "Thats it?"

"They just want to get you crazy so they can properly dare you." Rachel explained. "But don't worry, I'll save you from any embarrasment they'll try to cause." I glared at them,

"James." I asked patiently. "Do you really want a hung over seeker in the morning?"

"I have some hang-over-be-gone." Sirius answered cheekily.

"Well." I said. "Regardless after five of these I won't be playing my best in the morning."

"Oh cor." James said, taking two away. "Stop playing to my captain weakness." He held the two remaining cups up. "Drink."

I nodded, but only after exchanging a glance with Rachel. I chugged down the horrid mixture and felt a weird burning in my tummy, soon followed by a dizzying sensation.

"Woah." I muttered.

"You really don't drink much do you?" Sirius asked.

"Drink? Me? No?" I said, not speaking as intelligently as I would of liked.

"That was fast." Rachel commented. "WHats your dare."

"Drink." I pointed at the bottle behind James. "That whole bottle, you and Sirius."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"I'd feel better if I wasn't the only inebriated one here." I explained and jerked my head at Peter.

"You should too, just so you don't feel left out." I said, Peter blushed but grabbed the bottle after Sirius anyway and drank along.

"Your cheeks are rosy." Sirius said raeching over to my cheek. "Is that cuz the drink?"

"Sirius your a fool when your drunk." Rachel said.

"But I'm not drunk." He muttered, I smacked his hand before he could reach my cheek.

"Yet." I retorted looking over at Peter. "Your turn."

"Rachel." He sighed. "Truth, dare or shot." Rachel eyed the glasses but shook her head.

"Truth." She answered

"What?" I cried with James and Sirius.

"At least pick dare!" Sirius said

"Then he'll just dare me to drink." She explained, rolling her eyes.

"Your so smart!" I said before turning to Peter "Lets have it then".

"Have you ever fancied me?" He asked, and I cringed at the thought of her doing so. Rachel, however turned red at the question

"Third year." She answered, shrugging. I shook my head and looked back at Peter. One look told me I had been judging too hard, his face was pudgy yes, but boyishly so. In an almost adorable way. His hair was a light brown, I could tell that it would turn blond if he was in the sun for too long. His eyes were blue and sparkling, just as boyish as his face. He looked nothing like he did in the future, in my time he was well known and decorated for his service to the Dark Lord. He was a hunchbacked, half bald little fat man. And thats putting it nicely. Sirius and James laughed at this admission and Peter turned red, but he smiled.

"I knew it." He said and Rachel turned a deeper shade of red.

"Don't feel bad Rachel." I consoled, rubbing her arm. "He is pretty fit."

At this, James and Sirius burst out into raucous laughter, and both Rachel and Peter turned impossible shades of chrimson.

"What?" I asked the group. "Is it not good to say that I find another human being fit?"

"No it's fine." Rachel said, "Just funny becuase your so inebriated."

"I am not." I said, crossing my arms.

"You are and you don't even know." Sirius said, teasing me

"Well Mr. Black." I retorted, leaning in to his laughing frame. "I suppose your much better?" He stopped laughing long enough to sit up straight and lean into me,

"Yes I am." He said, his face threateningly close. I could tell from the way his eyes were flitting to my lips what was going on in his thoughts. I bit my lip, causing his eyes to dance and looked at his face. His jaw was defined, and his face was handsome. Much more fit than Peter with icy grey eyes that no doubt had any girl willing to snog him. I let my lips out of my bite and pushed him with my index finger.

"Than why can't you stay up?" I said, as he fell backwards. Rachel burst out laughing along with James, who had just calmed down from his last laughing fit. Sirius sat back up stubbornly and brushed his hair out of his eyes. I had just noticed its length, it was long, but not too long. Just the normal 'long' length for boys. In my opinion anyways. He looked up at me and growled, like the dog he was, before tackling me to the ground.

"Oh no." I cried realizing what was happening and squirmed under his grip. He grabbed the small of my back with one hand and leaned on top of my stomach. "Sirius, dont!" I warned as he held me in place and reached for his wand. He smiled at me,

"You asked for it." He said, I distracted him by squirming around and quickly wrapped my arm around his back and pulled his wand out of his pocket before he could reach it. With a swish of my wand I grew his hair out so it went past his eyes and took advantage of his momentary shock by jumping out of his grasp and standing up away from him. I grabbed my own wand from my pocket and looked at Rachel.

"Whats the spell?" I asked her frantic as Sirius was holding his hair back and walking towards me.

"Swish and-" Her words were muffled by James hand on her mouth.

"You better win this one Sirius!" He cried. "I'm losing all my money on you!"

"Cheater!" I yelled and quickly hexed his hair to grow and change colour to match my own. He let go of Rachel long enough for her to shot out:

"Foidio". I swished my wand and repeated her words as Sirius was only a few steps away. He grimaced and jumped around in circles, yelling

"Yeild, Yeild, for fucksake yeild!" Desperately trying to shake the cubes out of his pants.

"I don't know how to stop it!" I cried, as I ran over and brushed some cubes out of his butt.

"Finite Incantatem" James said from behind us, managing to laugh and look bitter at the same time. He handed over the last of his coins to Rachel and walked over to us.

"Sirius you prat! I have no money now!" He complained, helping his friend brush out the ice cubes. Feeling unneeded I walked over to Peter and took a seat beside him

"Are they always this crazy?" I asked him.

"Always" He responded, taking a swig from a cup.

"Can I ask you a question?" I looked at him sheepishly, desperately wanting to know the answer. He nodded so I continued. "Last night, when I was talking to Remus, why did you guys basically ignore my existance?"

"Oh." He exhaled, relaxing. "Is that all?"


	4. Dodging Bludgers and Meeting Rivals

"I thought you were going to ask me if I find you fit." He muttered, breathing out

"Why would that be bad?" The firewhiskey officially controlling my actions.

"Because, I do." He mumbled. "Back to your question." A surprised smile spread across my face, not because Peter was starting to fancy me but because one always smiles when another finds them attractive. "We weren't accidently ignoring your existence as you put it" he continued, Sirius and James were now trying to reverse the effects on their hair. "We had simply decided to because we overheard you telling Remus' you ruined our prank." He nodded towards James and Sirius. "They were gonna prank you back I suppose, but now that's your on the team and our friend and what not, I don't think they will."

"I'm your friend?" I repeated shocked, turning my gaze away from James and Sirius to face Peter.

"Sure." Peter said nonchalantly. "Mine anyways." He turned red and returned my look. "If you want to be that is."

"Course I do Peter old buddy!" I smiled and patted his back as I pulled my wand back out.

With a swish of my wand the shaggy haired Sirius returned to his old messy top, and the long (rather attractive) red hair on potters head was brown and unbelievably untidy once again.

"You look like youre suffereing from a permanent case of wind-blown." I told James. "Should I fix that?" I devilishly swished my wand, not making any real spell.

"No!" James cried and jumped behind Sirius. "Don't do it!" He yelled, I couldn't help but laugh at his sensitivity towards his hair.

"Oh, I've struck a chord." I said. "I won't Cap'n don't worry." I put my wand away and stretched out beside Peter, but not before casting the time spell. 3:30. The clock said.

"Right then. Good night." I whispered, before getting comfortable into a napping position.

"It's been a very good night indeed." Rachel said, laying down on the couch behind us.

"Rachel, what if they do something?" I asked, mumbling.

"They won't. They're falling asleep themselves if you haven't noticed." She said, and I opened my eyes to see the boys settling down on various couches. "Besides, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team is immune to their pranks." She mumbled a good night and a snore sounded from somewhere in the room. I shifted around comfortably until I fell asleep as well.

"Get up!" James screamed at our sleeping forms. "Its already bloody 7:30!"

"James, you evil cow let me sleep." Rachel groaned as he shook her form.

"We need to practice!" He retorted. "We need Nick to get used to our team, besides we have a game on Friday!"

Ravenclaw, I remembered and groaned. Not before flipping over and going back to sleep.

"Sirius!" James started.

"Don't bloody touch me." He croaked from his seat. "I'm bloody asleep, and I bloody well don't feel like bloody getting up. "

"Bloody hell that's a foul mouth." James said. "Do you snog anyone with that mouth?" I opened my eyes and peeked at James sitting down beside Sirius, getting ready to hold conversation. Even I, the newcomer, could tell that James planned to stay there talking to nobody until we became annoyed enough to move of our own accord.

"You're an evil man." I sighed, getting up and heading to the dormitory. James responded with a grin,

"One down." He said before continuing his serum on the Goblin wars of 1879.

"Hey!" I heard James yell, after a loud punching sound when I reached the top of the stairs. I laughed, wondering who it was that did so, from the furious footsteps climbing up the stairs behind me, I figured it was Rachel. I walked towards my room in the empty hallway and carefully opened the door, as not to wake up Alice.

The sound of a shower was filling the silent room, and I saw that Alicia's bed was empty. Deciding I'd rather take a shower quidditch practice, I walked towards my closet and grabbed extra undies. I walked into the bathroom, knocking first and tried hard to see my reflection in the steamed up mirror.

My hair was still at my chest and my bed head was minimal, granted I only slept for four hours. I grabbed my toothbrush out of my cupboard and furiously brushed my teeth in anticipation for Quidditch. I changed into my extra undies and put my clothing back on, planning on asking somebody for sweats or quidditch robes. I opened the door and smiled at a mumbling Rachel who was digging through her own closet for quidditch robes.

"Morning sunshine." I said smiling at her.

"Your as bad as he is." She muttered, before running a hand through her hair and putting it up with a hair tie.

"Can I borrow some practice robes?" I asked her, "Or some sweats."

"Oh, sure." Rachel answered, digging into a corner of her closet. She pulled out some black, baggy sweatpants and a plain grey hoody and threw them at me. "James'll give you robes today."

"Thanks Rachel!" I said and walked towards my own corner of the room to change. When I was finished, Alicia walked out of the bathroom, fresh and ready to go. Rachel and I had both foregone a shower until after practice and waved at Alicia.

"No robes?" She asked me as she walked over to her broom cupboard.

"Nope." I answered. "Why? Does this outfit not compliment my figure?" I waved a hand through the baggy clothing that I felt lost in.

"Keep eating like Rachel does and it'll do more than hug your figure." Alicia warned. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah Yeah." Rachel muttered and reached for her broom "You'll use one of the practice brooms." She explained to me before walking out.

"She was in a better mood yesterday morning." I commented to Alicia.

"She was meeting her new roommate." She answered and we walked side by side down to the common room. When we reached the common room, James was talking amicably to Lily Evans about his head duties.

"Right." He agreed with something she said. "We really should try to include the first years in more school events."

"Yes, in fact, I'm meeting with a few first years here in just a few minutes to help them with their studies." Lily smiled bashfully. I wondered what type of couple they would make, if they argued when they got married or he remained utterly infatuated with her.

"Hey Lily." Alicia called, as Rachel grunted a hello and layed down across the sofa by James.

"Hi girls." Lily said. "How are things?"

"Theyre great." Alicia answered. "But since you've started using the Heads Rooms, we never see you!"

"I know, I'm sorry. But ever since Darcy passed away, I'm honoured to fill in for head girl!." Lily explained, before turning to me. Her red hair, brighter than mine, was pulled back in a pony tail. I remembered that I should either ask for one, or shorten my hair before we got onto the pitch. "You must be Nicole." Lily said. "I'm Lily"

"Great to meet you Lily." I responded. "Call me Nick though."

"How do you like it here so far?" Lily asked me, smiling warmly.

"It's great." I answered, smiling back. "This lot has been really nice." Lily looked at James impressed and turned back to me.

"I'm glad." She said, as Sirius walked down the stairs with Emmet and Edward, stretching.

"Lets get this finished with." He groaned and made his way over to me. Emmet and Edward were all smiles as they waved to us.

"Hey girls." Emmet said.

"Hi Emmett." The three of us and Lily responded.

"Whats the plan?" Edward asked James, taking a seat beside me on the floor.

"First you lot are going to head down to eat breakfast in the great hall." He said, finally pulling his eyes away from Lily. "While you go eat, Nick and I are going to pick up a broom for her." After hearing this my stomach growled.

"Can't I pick out a broom on a full stomach?" I asked, not really expecting a yes. I watched as Lily looked over at James and James smiled at me.

"How thoughtless of me." He said. "We'll stop by breakfast first."

"Thanks captain." I said, knowing I should really be thanking Lily.

"Lets get a move on then!" Alicia said, shaking Rachel back awake and standing up. The rest of us followed her as she and Rachel walked through the portrait hole and towards the great hall. As soon as the portrait closed behind us Sirius smacked James' shoulder.

"Mate, I think you might have a chance this year." He said, smiling.

"Really?" James said, in a dream like state.

"Just stop asking her out every two minutes." Rachel advised, getting over her initial grumpiness.

"And keep being nice like you just were." Alicia piped in. "Although you might want to try that 'concerned captain' bit away from her precense as well."

"Right. And wait until you're sure she's positively smitten with you before asking her out again." Edward added.

"Thats not alot is it?" Sirius said, grinning at me. I grinned back, jubilant at this new lifestyle I had found.

"No- should be." James said, still dream like. I could swear Sirius was guiding him as we neared the great hall. Once we entered, we all walked briskly to our places, most of us still half asleep.

"So what did you lot get up to last night?" Edward asked, digging into his food.

"Just some games, Nick played her first freeze war." Alicia said, biting on some sausage.

"Really?" Emmet perked up. "Against who?"

"Yours truly." Sirius said bitterly, before chucking some juice.

"And did she win?" Edward asked, filling his plate.

"Yep." Rachel answered, perking up.

"And she didn't know how to stop it." Sirius added, still bitter. The boys and Alicia all grimaced at the thought and Rachel and I exchanged smiles.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly smiling at Sirius.Pouring myself some pumpkin juice

"I asked for it." He said,doing the same.

"Why didn't you lot come." I asked the Edward and Emmet.

"fourth years." They explained.

"Rubbish," James said, finally waking back up. "You know your always welcome."

"Yeah but judging by the site of you four." He pointed over to Rachel who was furiously chugging all the coffee in the vicinity, and the rest of us who were clearly displaying marks of a long night. "I got the good end of it."

"Oh-" Shouts and banter filled the hall as we all argued with Emmet and Edward, their good nature jibing only stopped long enough to take a bite of something, or chug a glass of beverage. I just watched it all happening while eating my eggs. About ten minutes into the non-stop arguing an owl zoomed towards us with a large package in his claws.

"Looks like a broom." Emmett said, pointing to the owl. The owl came to a stop in front of me, spilling food on the table. I petted its beak as I opened the letter attached to the parcel.

"Aren't you going to open the parcel?" Sirius asked, curious.

"Go ahead" I answered and looked at my letter.

Hey neice;

This was my old quidditch broom, I've got no need of it in my field. Besides those quidditch brooms the school has are absolute rubbish,

enjoy!

Fabian

P.S., Gideon sends his love.

I folded the letter back up, smiling widely, I looked up and saw a rather nice broom sitting on the table.

"Lovely." James said. "Now we can go straight to the practice field." Groans followed this from Rachel and Sirius but I was grinning to wide to care.

"Anybody have some paper?" I asked, eager to right back to my uncles.

"Right, I always carry around spare parchment." Sirius said sarcastically. I threw a look at him and looked around the table. The rest of the team shook their heads no, while continuing to stuff their faces.I pocketed the note and fed the owl some of my toast as I figured I'd have to write back later.

The owl soon flew away and I moved my broom from the table to the floor beside me, before joining the team in a stuff-your-face match. Lightly though because I didn't want to throw up on my broom.

"Everybody up!" James said, pushing his plate away and standing, I stood as well and picked up my new broom studying it as the rest of team stood as well.

"Right then, so what are we doing today?" Emmett asked, catching up with James and I.

"Today we're gonna start by doing some excersizes with Nick." James explained, gesturing with his free hand and lugging the balls with his other. Sirius was talking with Alicia, Edward and Rachel behind us carrying James' broom. "Nick, what I'm going to have you do is test your flying as Emmett and Sirius chuck bludgers at you." He looked up at me to see if I was comfortable with it. I nodded my head as he continued. "I guess we'll just make the rest up as we go along but we'll definetely have a sparring match."

"I get to chuck bludgers at you?" Emmett said, grinning at me.

"Don't hold back." James and I said at the same time. Exchanging glances and grins.

"I won't but Sirius might." Emmett said, continuing when I looked over at Sirius. "He's got gentleman issues. Can't stop with them."

"Thats a bad thing?" I asked rhetorically

"It is when your playing quidditch." James added as we stepped outside.

"He wasn't being a gentleman last night." I added, remembering his makeout session inches from my sleeping body.

"The rate girls throw themselves at him, I'm surprised he goes a month before starting things up with anew girl." Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

"Ladies, ladies." Sirius said, walking up behind me and Emmet. "Lets not gossip about our betters." He teased. Emmett elbowed his stomach and scoffed at me. I rolled my eyes and hoped on my broom, looking over at Emmett.

"Race you to the pitch?" I asked, smiling.

"Your on." He said, jumping on his broom. We zoomed towards the pitch at respectable speeds, not so much a race but an excuse to get in the air faster.

"Is that the fastest they go?" A mocking voice came from behind us. I turned my head to Emmett who was flying at my side, he shrugged and zoomed off ahead of me, initiating a real race. Laughing, I flew in behind him and raced him towards the pitch. Within seconds Emmett and I were touching ground, having reached the pitch within moments of each other.

"You're not so bad Prewitt." Emmett said, laughing

"You're alright yourself Emmett." I replied, not remembering his last name.

"Think we might win the cup this year." He began "We have the perfect team."

"I'm nervous for our first game on Friday. James said Slytherin team was good." I admitted, sitting on the ground.

"James complimented the Slytherins?" Emmett asked, his face and tone betraying his disbelief. I nodded my head and he continued. "Thats a new one." He said. "Slytherins are decent, but they fight dirty."

"So I've heard." I said, remembering Grandpa's stories about Quidditch.

"Here they come." Emmett said, standing back up and mounting his broom as the rest of the team approached.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Edward said as he jogged towards us

"What day?" Emmett asked, winking at me slyly

"The day somebody beats you Emmett!" Edward threw his head back laughing. "You were in need of some ego-deflating!"

"Thats what I'm here for!" I said, smiling at Edward and looking at Emmett, the two of them were very carefree. They were only about two years younger than me, at fifteen years old each. Edward, however, had a very babyish face and could pass for 13. The rest of the gryffindor team arrived and we all jumped on our brooms and raised into the sky, meeting in a circle in the middle. I loved the broom that Fabian gave me, it was just like him. Unreserved and carefree, I laughed at myself. How can a broom be carefree? I thought as I concentrated on James' words.

"Rachel, Alica, Emmett." He looked at each one to make sure they were paying attention. "Go practice your shots by the goals, Alicia you practice your keeping." They nodded and flew away, Rachels raven-black hair bouncing in its long ponytail.

"Good luck!" Alicia said grinning. Emmett and Rachel shot me smiles and winks and flew after Alicia, Emmett making a detour to James to get the quaffle.

"Right then, Sirius and Edward." James hazel eyes made contact with the boys, flashing mischeviously. "Chuck the bludgers at her, I want to test her abilities, start off easy though." They nodded and flew higher up into their ideal positions, bats raised.

"We'll go easy Nick!" Edward said, his babyish face smiling.

"Speak for yourself." Sirius commented, grinning wildly, "I still have a score to settle."

I let out a laugh and turned to James.

"Is he always a sore loser?" I asked smiling, as James prepared to unleash the bludger that he had been holding onto. James answered by smiling meekly, too loyal to bad mouth a friend. He nodded at the two boys and looked back at me, hair already disheveled. I assume mine looked alot like his own, length and all.

"Ready Nick?" He asked I nodded and gripped my broom tighter, "If at any point in time you want to stop, just give a holler." He said, chucking the bludger towards Edward. I prepared myself and flew opposite James, waiting for the whizzing sound of an oncoming bludger. I stopped flying and turned to face the bludger and the boys, I felt the wind before I heard it but soon saw it approaching from an angle above. I didn't have to try too hard to avoid it, I merely turned in my broom upsidedown, reminding myself of a muggle dog trick.

"Good." James said, "Sirius, hit it a little faster." Sirius complied by racing towards the bludger and hitting it towards me. Although it was faster than Edwards hit it still wasn't as challenging as it could have been, I dodged this one by dropping my height, sinking a metre closer to the earth. Without any prodding from James, Edward fell towards the ground and the bludger, quickly smacking it towards me. This time I flew upwards with the bludger tailing me until I looped upsidedown.

"Great job Nick." James said "Keep it going, I'm going to check on the rest." I nodded but didn't turn towards him, keeping my eyes on Sirius as he flew towards the bludger. His black hair ruffled in the wind and his grey eyes twinkled in a way that told me that he too got great pleasure from being in the air.

He quickly raised his batting arm and hit the bludger towards me, his marroon and gold quidditch robes ruffling with the wind. Even as a potential dangerous ball came zooming towards me at a tricky angle, I couldn't help but notice as the wind blew the robes on his figure, that it was quite attractive. I waited until the bludger was a metre in front of me before flying upwards and avoiding it.

"That was close Nick." James called from a distance, obviously not being a doting captain towards his older team members. I couldn't help but understand his anxiousness at seeing exactly how well his newest player was.

"I try to keep things exciting James!" I called back, admitting the truth. "Its not my fault they're treating me like a fragile little girl." I teased the two beaters.

"You asked for it." Edward said, sending the bludger spiraling towards me at a fast pace. I smirked and flew to the side before it could hit me, I hardly had time to turn around before Sirius reached the bludger and slammed it my way. I quickly turned upside down so that the bludger wouldn't hit my head and smiled at the glaring Sirius.

"She's good." Sirius said, shocked in away.

"Don't sound so surprised." I yelled, as I dodged another bludger attack. We continued this game of cat and mouse as it slowly grew faster and more challenging. About twenty minutes into practice a crowd grew beneath us, and the chasers/keeper had abandoned their half hearted attempt at practicing to watch.

"Whoo!' Alicia and Rachel cried after a difficult dive. It was accompanied by the cheers of the gryffindors that had congregated below.

I grinned and raised an eyebrow at Sirius, who was facing me and raising his hand to bat the bludger, for a nanosecond, the identically coloured bat and bludger seemed to blend together into one (abnormally shaped) bat as Sirius hit it towards me full speed. I watched as the bludger ran towards me, feeling the regular rush of adreneline and nervosity as the butterflies in my stomach appeared. It was as though they were trying to escape my stomach from the inevitable onslaught as they hit every corner of my tummy. I waited until it was metres before me, which only took seconds, and rushed to the ground to get out of the way, I looped upwards as it tailed me and narrowly missed the onslaught. I grinned at Sirius and noticed too late his smile was directed behind me, I turned my head and caught Edward hitting the bludger with his bat up at me. I flipped upside down on my broom and rolled over twice to once again narrrowly miss it. I felt a sharp pain in my leg as the bludger made contact with the skin of my shin. When I say narrowly miss it, I litterally mean by the hair of my leg. I cursed as I brushed my hand towards the baggy sweats covering my leg, feeling a rush of cold air as I lifted the pant leg.

The bludger had skinned me, grazing so closely it shed a layer of skin. The exposed flesh stung in the wind so I quickly covered it back up and shrugged at Edward.

"You got me." I said, defeated. I smiled at him to let him know I was okay, but the team rushed towards me anyway.

"You okay?" Sirius asked, reaching me first.

"Yep" I answered, "How'd I do?" I asked, not quite sure if he was honestly trying his hardest against me.

"Brilliant." He flashed me a smile as Edward reached us.

"Are you-" He started, his chubby cheeks rosy and his eyes concerned.

"I'm great" I interrupted him. "Great swing!' He blushed at this and smiled, not having enough time to answer as James' concerned yells drowned out all sound.

"Are you two mental? I said test her not kill her!" He reached us yelling at the beaters. I blushed at this for unknown reasons. If I were to be truthful with myself, I'd admit I wasn't used to the concern.

"We didn't kill her!" Sirius defended himself.

"We barely grazed her!" Edward added.

"Not barely." Rachel tsked "We could see the pink from all the way over there." I blushed again/

"Your legs are really pale." Alicia said, non chalantly before winking at me.

"You were brilliant though." Emmett said, piping up.

"Yes. You were." James added, gritting his teeth as he turned away from the beaters to me. "Let me see your leg."

"I'm fine James, really!" I protested, now insecure at the paleness of my legs.

"Show me Prewitt." He said, agitated.

"Nick." I retorted, but complied.

"You really are pale." Rachel pointed out. "We'll have to go lie by the lake tommorow, honestly this just isn't healthy." I glared at her before looking at James.

"Happy?" I asked pointedly.

"Yes, don't mean to annoy-" He started, but I interrupted.

"No." I said firmly. "I appreciate it." I turned to Rachel and Alicia who were discussing the translucentness of my skin. "I never got much of the outdoors back home. I was always cooped inside." I explained

"Don't worry about that." Sirius said. "I'm just as pale in the winter." He looked over at Edward who was hovering beside him. "But the ladies still love it." The team all rolled their eyes before discussing how cool the display was.

"Well." James said amidst the chatter. "Practice is over." Flying towards the bludger in an attempt to catch it, leaving the rest of us hovering.

"Good cuz I'm starved." Sirius said, before flying towards the crowd of gryffindors that were talking animatedly below us.

"Crap." I said. "I didn't realize so many people were watching!" There was now a crowd the size of my old dorm hall filling the quidditch pitch. They were talking pretty loudly, and I'm sure I heard my name a few times. I watched as a group of girls ran towards Sirius, before turning back to the rest of the team.

"They showed up about half way." Emmett explained as we began our group descent.

"Word gets around fast." Edward added.

"Especially when the new girl turns out to be a brilliant flyer." Rachel said, she was behind me so I couldn't see her expression.

"And she's the new seeker." Alicia piped in as we touched the ground. I gave out a gasp when the group of Gryffindors rushed towards us. I turned around to face the team to see how they were reacting, they were obviously expecting this.

"That was bloody brilliant!" An enthusiastic raven haired boy exclaimed, walking towards us. He looked about 15 and when he exchanged waves with Emmett and Edward I assumed he was in foutrh year with them

"Thanks" I mumbled, very self aware now that all the attention was on me.

"We're sure to win the cup this year!" A small girl squeeked, she looked like the raven-haired one's sister with the same eagle-like features and dark hair. The boy shook my hand but was soon lost in the oncoming onslaught of Gryffindors that followed.

"We're a cinch!" A brown skinned-witch said, shaking my hand. "'bout time we got another girl on the team! Charity Baubage!"

"Slytherin isn't going to know what hit them!" A handsome amber eyed wizard took my hand next

"Are they all this good in America?" A brown haired boy about my age asked, sticking out his hand. "Dedalus-" His last name was lost by the voice that shouted above the crowd.

"Oi!" Alicia's voice rang. "We're on our way to eat!"

"Shake her hand later!" Rachels joined in as Emmett grabbed my shoulders and steered me through the crowd. Shouts of encouragement were still being heard over the excitement as we reached the point where the crowd was thinning.

It didn't thin for long, because soon after a new crowd, full of sneering faces began filling out where the old one thinned. I'm sure this would look much like an hourglass if seen from above, I mused as Emmett gripped me a little tighter and scowled at the jeerers.

I looked around confused, Alicia and Rachel both had hard faces on, Rachel made eye contact with a few Slytherins and looked absolutely disgusted. I assumed it was an interhouse rivarly and ignored the jeers as we cut through the middle. I couldn't control my eyes though, they flitted from face to face in the crowd, taking in the similar pale skin and blonde hair. I recognized two faces fleetingly, the two I had encountered my first day here. I smirked as I remember getting the black haired Bellatrix to take me to Dumbledores office. I also recalled her attempt at kindling a friendship and tried to smile at her. My smile was returned with scathing looks from both her and a blond haired pretty girl to her right. It was also returned with a look of interest, mixed with disgust, from the blond boy that was with her by the lake.

A particularly unpleasant boy with buck teeth and a crooked nose pushed his way towards the front of the crowd. His black unruly hair was messy in a way as unattractive as the boys of the gryffindor team was attractive. He scoffed and blocked our way, soon joined by 6 other slytherins, all of various facial features, yet not a single one with a smile.

"Move out of the way Flint." Emmett warned, pulling his hand off my shoulder to dig into his pocket. I assumed he was reaching for a wand.

"I don't think I will." Flint said, with a voice about as nasally as I could stand and a drawl like a brittish cowboy. "I suppose this is your new Seeker then."

"What of it?" I asked, becoming annoyed. My usual rebellious, blunt side was coming out.

"We don't want a quarrell with you Flint." James voice called out from behind us as Flint glared at me. He had finally caught up with us after rounding up the balls and was no doubt lugging them along right now. I scoffed at Flint, and turned around to help James with the case, grabbing a side as he held the other. "If these crowds aren't gone in ten seconds" He started, addressing the Gryffindors as well to avoid cries of foul, "The remaining persons will receive detention." He stared pointedly at the Slytherin team. "Friday Morning." Both teams had exagerated reactions, Gryffindors smiling and the Slytherins scowling. If anybody received detentions on that morning that would prevent them from warming up for the game. I silently praised my captain at his genius and watched as Flint's eyes narrowed

"You better watch who you anger Potter" Flint spit after saying his name theatrically. "You wouldn't want your new found treasure to be injured before she even plays her first game."

"Is that a threat?" James asked. "Twenty points from Slytherin, and make scarce before I make it twenty each. I don't have to look behind me to know the Gryffindors are gone." I turned my head and sure enough the crowd of Gryffindors had all ran off towards the lake, to avoid making James subtract points. "If I'm correct you have about three seconds." James put the case down and reached his arm out to look at his watch. "Three." He said, and I dropped the case and ran along with the rest of the team. We raced towards the first hill and turned to watch James scream one, handing out two detentions to a pair of Slytherins that were thick and quite slow. He looked up towards us and waved, before reaching for the case and sauntering towards us, quite happy with himself.

"Well that was a great display of power" Edward commended.

"You didn't have to threaten Gryffindor as well though." Rachel muttered, walking over to help him carry the case.

"You know very well that I did." James said "Sirius is probably half way through eating the table by now." We all laughed and carried on walking towards the great hall. My stomach growled as we reached the threshold.

"Don't see how I can be this hungry." I commented, flanked by Emmett and Edward as we rounded through the doors. Rachel and Alicia accompanied James to the quidditch rooms to drop off the balls. Apparently we changed out of clothing after a second breakfast.

"After flying the way you did," Emmett said from my right "I'm surprised your not starving." We walked towards Sirius and the two of us sat across from the Marauder and Edward as we began filling our plates. Two girls that were sitting beside Sirius left when we arrived and I grabbed for a cup as Emmett continued. "You were brilliant."

"thanks" I said, smiling, as I reached for the pitcher of orange juice.

"Who taught you to fly like that?" Edward asked, his mouth occupied by a half chewed sausage. Surprisingly, it didn't bother me at all. I found the bad table manners horribly refreshing and caught myself grinning mischeviously.

"What are you smiling like that for?" Sirius asked, too busy in searching the table for something else to inhale than to look at me.

"I've always wanted to eat like a pig." I admitted, quickly blushing. "Not that you lot eat like pigs." They all guffawed "Alright you do." I said, fingering the handle on the orange juice pitcher. "But it's very refreshing."

"Thanks." Emmett said, digging into his eggs with his fork. "I guess."

"Who trained you though?" Sirius asked, and I remembered Edwards earlier question.

"Oh!" I cried, as I gripped the handle to pour the juice into my cup. "Sorry Edward, I just got so distracted by the food... My uncle Fabian did." I said, remembering his earlier request.

"Figures." Edward said into his food. "Fabian was brilliant."

"Though not as brilliant as you." Emmett added, I yelped as he finished and stared at the thick juice dripping from the pitcher and into my cup.

"Pumpkin juice!" I cried happily, as the drink was pleasantly thicker and less vibrantly coloured than orange juice. "Magical drink really." I muttered as I let the thick warm drink coat my throat, I ignored the boys scoffs as I reached for another.

"But Slytherin has that really nasty Flint! That chaser has more hits in a single season than a beater gets!" Alicia's voice called from behind us.

"True, but their beaters, Crabbe and Goyle, are just plain evil. It's as though they aim for the girls in a sadistic way to gain pleasure from our pain." Rachel interjected. "Their definetly the worst."

"I disagree." James added, as the slid into seats "They're all narks."

"Hear hear!" Sirius cried, raising his glass along with Emmett and Edward to toast his words.

"I assume you've schooled Nicole on the Slytherins?" Sirius asked, downing his drink.

"Schooling wasn't necessary." James said, shaking his head. "They gathered in front of us right after you left to check out the new seeker."

"Not the brightest of the lot were they?" I asked, remembering the slow big-boned pair that had landed detention.

"No they are not." Sirius whispered and I looked up to correct him

"Oh, and its Nick." I said, drinking some more pumpkin juice.

"Nick?" He asked questioningly, I nodded confirmation and he pointed to the pitcher. "You want to save some for the rest of the team?" His voice was playful and as I looked at the pitcher beside me I realized why.

"Oh!" I cried, realizing I almost finished it's contents. "It's just so good!"I looked around to see if anybody looked angry. "Sorry guys!" I apologized for depriving them of the magical drink.

"Oh bugger Sirius as funny as her guilt is, you know as well as I do that the drinks are self replenishing." Rachel said over her toast and butter.

"As soon as the last drop is gone its full again." Alicia explained pushing away her clean plate.

"Can we take them with us?" I asked, awe-shocked at the thought of never running out of pumpkin-juice.

"No." James answered, but grinned at Sirius. "But we know where to get some."

My eyes perked up when I realized I might be able to drink it 24/7.

"Nick Prewitt?" A small voice called me from behind. I was startled by it and nearly spilled my pumpkin juice, but steadied my hand in time.

"Yes" I answered turning to the face that owned the voice. The boy was not a boy, but rather a young man. About an inch or two taller than I and a pale face. He looked apprehensive at coming to get me, but too stubborn to be fearful and his face was held up high with grace that I, admittedly, would never achieve.

"Yes Snivellus." Sirius hissed from across the table. "For what reason have you contaminated our side of the room."

I was shocked at Sirius' harsh treatment of the boy and even more shocked when nobody did anything to stick up for him. The boy's pale face flushed as his eyes flashed over with disapointment but his expression quickly turned to one of disgust. His small voice sounded large and obtuse as he sneered at Sirius.

"That, you nosy git, is none of your concern." He hissed back before turning to me.

"Ten points." James cried through a full mouth. " for insulting a student."

"He insulted me first Potter" the one named 'Snivellus' answered in a bored yet threatining voice. A lock of his long black hair fell past his face and he tucked it quickly behind his ear.

"For that Black." James gulped down his food before looking at Snivellus cheerfully. "Gets detention with me for the rest of the day."

Snivellus muttered something that was no doubt awful before connecting eyes with me. His glare softened when meeting my gaze as I puzzled to make sense of what had just happened.

"Yes?" I asked again, to get him to speak.

"Dumbledore would like to see you." He said, in a curt manner, throwing glances at the rest of the team as he continued. "I'm to escort you there."

"Okay." I said, as I stood up.

"We'll take you." Sirius yelled, overexcitedly, through his food.

"Thats not what the headmaster requested." The pale boy said through gritted teeth.

"We'll get her there just fine." Edward added, his boyish face contrasting to the look in his eyes. The rest of the team just watched on, as if this behaviour was normal from the three of them.

"If Dumbledore asked Sniv- this guy to take me." I began, watching the boys carefully. "Then I'll go with him. I'll meet you at the common room later." I added before turning to Rachel. "Thanks for the clothes hun" I took off the sweater to reveal what I was wearing underneath, my old Drakes shirt that was a button down white shirt with the first couple of buttons open and a grey tank top underneath. I was very pleased to see the familiar shirt clean this morning and couldn't resist wearing it. "I'll give you the pants later." I said, as I tossed her the sweater. I turned back around to see the clearly unwelcome lad looking at me admiringly before catching himself quickly and glaring at the team before stomping off.

I looked at my teammates questiningly and just received a head shaking from Alicia so I ran after him to catch up.

"The nerve of him" Sirius muttered as I rushed to catch up with the boy that was now at the Great Hall door's with my broom in my hand.


	5. Meeting of the IdolBreaking of the Rib

I caught up with him as we walked out of the great doors. His long black hair just reached shoulder length and bounced as he walked. He turned his face towards me and scowled as he saw me scurrying behind him.

"Can you go any faster?" He asked patronizingly, he should have been watching where he was walking because sprawled on the floor in front of his feet were the books and backpacks of a young girl standing nearby. I shot him a confused look and nearly burst out laughing as his face turned shocked. His hands burst into the air and swayed around as he fell forward onto his face. He landed with an oomph that was exagerated by the echoes that followed it, and he groaned loudly as he pushed himself up with the palms of his hands,his hair falling over the side of his face.

All of a sudden, he wasn't in a hogwarts hall or 17 years old. The backround changed into a battlefield and a cruel pale man stood ahead of us, maliciously pointing his wand at the only man to ever betray him. Severus Snape. I blinked my eyes furiously to get the image out of my head, the image shown all around the world as the fate of blood-traitors that betray the Dark Lord. I gasped and ran down to help the boy that was already on his feet, I reached to support the man my grandparents, the resistance and I had always admired.

"Gerrof" He grunted, sending my visions of a heroic and brilliant man out of my head.After all, he was still a teenager. "I' can do it myself."

"I know you can, but theres nothing wrong with accepting help every now and then." I took a gulp, I was starstruck and thundertook."Severus" My heart almost jumped with glee when I said his name.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked apprehensive, dusting off his black robes while giving me a wary look. He tucked a lock of hair behind his ear and looked at me pointedly, "Shall we continue?" He asked and I nodded, so lost in meeting my hero that I forgot his earlier question.

"Your walking in front of me." He said, watching me weirdly.

"What? I said disapointed that he would try to alienate himself from me. I wanted nothing more than to be the best friend of this potions genius.

"I don't like that smile. Also you are friends with Potter and Black." He repeated and I felt my heart drop. I had momentarily forgotten that he was of the Dark Lords allegience until he sealed the fates of Lily and James. I also forgot that the marauders and him were sworn enemies.

"I don't know them that well." I said softly. Trying to conceal the hurt from my voice, "But you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them." He scowled, indignant and kept his head up high as we silently and quickly made our way to Dumbledores office. The ruffling of his robes around his feet was the only sound to be heard other than the light patter of our footsteps. If I listened closely, I could hear the sounds of children playing outside in the distance.

"She's out for your blood." Severus said, yanking me out of my thoughts of admiration.

"Who?" I asked absentmindedly,

"Bellatrix Black." He answered, and I felt my mouth scoff before I was aware of asking it to do so. "She thinks you manipulated her."

"I did." I said indifferently, feeling nothing but anger towards the girl that killed my grandfathers family.

"I wouldn't be so callous with her." Severus warned peeking at me through his screen of untucked hair.

"I'd rather stick up for myself than be walked all over." I said, but quickly regreted it as I remembered the marauder's treatment of him. My hand flew up to my mouth and I saw h is face turn red, along with mine. "I didn't mean it like that!" I cried as his face turned to anger, than indifference.

"I'm sure." He retorted, and closed his mouth into a tight, thin, angry line.

I looked down at my feet, positively exasperated with myself and busied my mind with thoughts of how I had a whole year to busy myself with things. I wondered if I would change the timeline too much by becoming friends with him, he would only join our side earlier as a result. But maybe we need that inside eye to help us out, than again he only joined ourside after the immense remorse he felt at selling Lily and James out to the Dark Lord. Hopefully, I'll be able to stop the prophecy from ever occuring, which in turn would prevent Severus from ever joining us. So I would have to be friends with him first, right?

"Uggghh" I groaned loudly and reached my hand up to tug at my hair n frustration when I looked up from my feet and saw a blank white face in the right of my vision, I had forgotten I wasn't alone. "Sorry." I said meekly, not meeting his gaze.

He didn't ask what was the cause for my outburst and I didn't give it. This was so frustrating!!! I looked down on the floor, watching my moving feet. I'm such an idiot for doing that! I scolded myself, now he'll think I'm crazy...

I caught sight of his feet by mine, and watched them with interest. He had on well-kept shoes, his neat aappearance was strikingly contrast to the dangerous/sexy look of his hair. The picture in our textbooks of him, fallen and broken, showed the image of a man with greasy, unkept hair and worn clothing. His face, I remember, his long nose was strong as it is now but his eyes had the look of a broken man. However broken he was, I thought as I remembered his pale face juxtaposed over a floor of gravel and blood, still held defiance and hatred. The town he was killed in, Godrics Hollow, was desolate and barren. There was no life left in the town when muggle governments from other countries bombed Voldemorts hideout. I pitied those muggles that tried to fight; when we wizards cowered before this man how could they figh him without magic? It was futile really,

FlashBack

I sat in the back corner of class as always, wondering about my upcoming quidditch match. We were in second year, it was right after my grandparents were killed. I sat, with my feet a few inches above the ground, mindlessly watching our thin blond teacher. Professor Grandie was from an influential American pureblooded family. She held an obvious preference to Blacks and my seatmate, Helixia, didn't bother paying attention.

She sat, just a few cetimeters beside me, hunched over her wand as she coloured her nails. I fought the urge to hex her obnoxious blond hair invisible and released my frustration by fidgeting my wand hand under the desk.

"And in the case of Severus Snape." The stick-lady said, her pointed voice befitting the features of her bird like face. The classes attention was suddenly trained on her as we heard the name of the only man that had ever managed to trick the Dark Lord. "Who can tell me about him" Needless to say I knew all about him from my grandparents yet I had never heard a followers point of view so I smoothed out my figditing hand and looked around at the scattered hands raised in the air.

"Celestiality" She called on a small, petite black haired girl who's ancestors, before emmigrating to america, were of the house of Malfoy.

"Severus Snape." The girl began in a voice louder and stronger than her figure should hold, "Was nothing more than a good for nothing traitor." She spat for effect, and the Grandie nodded in approval. "He was born October 2nd 1960 into a muggle household, his mother was of a little known and poor pureblooded family who's surname has been lost; though through speculation we find that he is related to the Lupin family." My head jerked up at this, Lupin and Snap were related? I couldn't believe it, I would have to write away to my grandparents as soon as I could.

"He died along with the mudblood Granger." She continued and my head fell back at the reminder of their deaths. "In the final battle against the reistance."

"Way my pa tells it." A southern wizard from the front piped up. "It was more of a massacre than a battle. They were easier to kill than muggles with a binding charm." He finshed exchanging high fives and smiles with his friends.

"Thats enough Evanescul" Grandi said, as she nodded back to Celesiality. Evanesculs long blond main shook with laughter as he turned back to wink at me. I faked gagging and smirked at the look of indignation on his face.

"I don't see how you can say no to Evanescul." Helixia's voice whispered in my ear. "He's so cute! I mean fit!" I hissed at her to be quiet as Celestiality continued speaking. She glared at Evanescul before continuing.

"Severus invented a potion that can completely cure lycanthropy, his potion was saught by many including the hero Fenrir. Severus, however, never gave it to another soul other than the person it was made for, Ginny Weasley; whom was bit by Fenrir." I shocked with surprise, earning me a bored glance from Helixia.

"Honestly this stuff is so boring." She moaned and I kicked her under the table to quiet her, she huffed and crossed her newly painted pink fingers but shut up neverthe less.

"-The potion had a second effect though." Celestiality continued. "If the drinker was not effected by lycanthropy they would become a lycanthrop upon comsumption. This was amazing because the potion is undetectable. Severus was also a known and decorated death eater. After the capture of Granger and Weasley, and immediatley following the extermination of the Weasley family. Severus attempted to give the dark lord this potion during the watching of the torture of Granger. The Dark Lord called to Granger, and gave her the rest of the potion." I held back a gasp at this new knowledge. "He knew it was poisonous." I know held back a scoff. "She drank it and immediatley collapsed. Severus was captured by Crabbe and Goyle and his wand was taken from him by the dark lord. Severus was given an ultimatum, create a batch of the potion to give to Granger and save her, resulting in the exposure of the ingredients and die, or let her die along with him.  
Severus proved his true colours by creating the potion and then taking it to Granger. He exposed his life's work for the life of his former student but the fool watched her die soon after. The famous picture of him, is during his torture and killing." Celestia took a deep breath and smiled at Grandie. Grandie clapped her hands

"Now that is a student class." Grandie said, putting her arms on her non-existant waist. "I want a five page paper on the things Severus did wrong, starting with the obvious."

End Flashback.

I looked over at Severus through the screen of my hair and couldn't tear my eyes away. He really was amazing,

"What are you looking at?" He asked defensive, as we stopped walking in front of a large gargoyle.

"Nothing."I said, blushing. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"I had to." He replied and turned on his heels to walk away

"Lemon drops." I said as I sighed and walked into the office. I would become his friend by the end of the month...wasn't it his birthday in two weeks?

"Ah, Hello." A musical voice called out, and I jumped as I realized where I was.

"Good morning professor." I answered and sat across from him. His room was filed with the sun coming in from the windows behind him, so that his eyes looked almost clear and his face was full of light. "How are you?"

"Same boring regimine for me child. But I do hear," He leaned in and crossed his hands on the desk. "That you have been very busy. Quidditch?" The corners of his lips twitched and I felt reprimanded and hung my head.

"Should I not? Because the purpose of me being here is to change the awful future right?" I could feel my ramblings begin as I fidgited with my hands. "I mean, the best way to change the future is to be as involved as possible." I looked up and saw Dumbledore watching me with interest, his mouth closed waiting for me to continue. "I have no idea how far is too far and how much I should try." I finished and sighed.

"That makes two of us." Dumbledore said and leaned back in his chair, tilting his glasses up with his right hand. His long brown hair was starting to gray at the roots, and his beard was already gray. I smiled at this subtle assurance and relaxed in my seat."I've been trying to decide if it's advisable at all to change an unfortunate future."

"Shall I tell you more about it?" I asked, hoping that he would feel more reassured if he truly knew what lied ahead. He looked straight into my eyes, and I could see the strong resolve that held them slowly weaken until a look of remorse and curiosity filled them. He nodded and leaned back even more in his wide throne-like chair so that shadows of the office covered his eyes and changed them from clear to blue. I took a deep breath. "Well, for one not a day goes by when muggles aren't being murdered at night. I've been hearing the screams since I was 12 years old, in my second year. It was the year that the last of the order was murdered and the muggle extermination began. They were given a choice, come or be found. Those that willingly left with the Dark Lord's troops were taken to work camps, horrible places were muggle experimentation was normal." I took a pause and held his gaze before looking away as I continued. "Schools teach the dark arts as demanded by the Dark Lord. I could kill a man of this time, whether a death eater or not with a single wave of my wand. And I haven't even graduated yet."

"Enough." Dumbledore stopped me. "That future must be changed." He pulled away from my gaze, his mind running at an incredible pace before turning back to me, "Tell me anything you know of this school semester. But before you do, do you understand that changing the future might erase you from existance?"

I slouched back in my chair and I could feel my face scrunch up in frustration. "Year, 1977." I recited, remembering my first oral exam, "Muggle extermination in scattered African Villages, starting with the Nomads in the Safari. The extermination began September 27th."

"Thats today." Dumbledore mumbled and his face fell. "Who participated?" he asked, his wand connecting to his head as he began extracting this memory.

"The Dark Lord and three first followers."

"Thank you Nick." Dumbledore said, extracting a silvery string from his temple."Your free to go change the future."

"Thats not asking too much." I responded, smiling and walked out. "Professor?"

"Yes?" Dumbledore didn't turn around to face me.

"I'm sorry I had to tell you that" I hung my head and faced the staircase below me. "My grandmother told me how much you really care. And don't feel guilty, I have to do this." With that I walked out and through the gargoyle, holding back my anxiety as I made my way through the brightened hallway.

"'Scuse me!" A few kids cried as they raced through the halls.

"Watch where your going," I muttered, keeping my eyes trained on the ground as I walked aimlessly.

I can't believe the future is going to be changed and I feel so, so, anxious! I know that I'm saving millions of muggle lives but I can't help the feeling that things can go terribly, terribly wrong. I thought of ways to busy myself and effect the future greatly when a sudden stroke of inspiration hit me.

"Headmaster!" I yelled as I turned around racing into his office, the gargoyle swung open, no questions asked and I raced up the stairs. The headmaster was still standing in the same spot as when I left him, his blue robes still despite their volume."Can I create the Wolfsbaned Potion?" I asked

"Wolfsbaned?" He turned around, not concealing his confusion.

"Yes, the Wolfsbaned Potion is the next step in the Wolfsbane potion, it's invented by Severus Snape in 2020, it can cure lycanthropy as well as inflict it." I said breathlessly. "I believe that if I can work with Severus Snape on the potion, I can help him create it earlier but with out the nasty infliction part."

"You don't waste time do you Ms. Prewitt?" Dumbledore asked, smiling. "I'll have him meet you in the potions dungeon as soon as you get there, don't forget that you don't want to be there!"

"of course." I answered, grinning from cheek to cheek. "Thanks again Professor!"

"Thank you Ms. Prewitt, for Mr. Lupin and myself." He answered as I stepped outside. I walked enthusiastically towards the potion dungeon, thinking about ways to fix the side effect of the potion when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Oi!" Rachel called. "Where are you headed?"

"Hey Rachel!" I answered waving, remembering that I was supposed to be sore I turned my smile into a grimace. " I'm headed to the potions dungeon."

"Why?" Alice asked from her side as the two made they're way over to me. "Classes aren't on Sundays."

"Yes, but I have to work on a special project with that boy from earlier." I tucked my hair back from behind my ear as Alice gave me a hug. Her small frame only reaching my shoulder.

"Oh, alright." Rachel said, "Do you know how to get there?" I couldn't help but smile at my own silliness.

"I was thinking I'd just walk around until I find it, but now that you're here!" I said smiling and shrugging at Rachel.

"Well, have fun." Alice piped up, her brown hair very different after she combs it. "I have to get to one of those horrid prefect meetings."

"I thought you liked those?" Rachel asked

"Only because of Frank, Lily and James argue the whole time!" Alice scoffed and rolled her eyes as she turned around and started walking backwords.

"Well, you might want to hurry!" Rachel called "Didn't it already start?"

"Horius" Alice whispered, performing the time charm. I didn't see what time it was because Alice suddenly screeched and took off running, her robes flying behind her.

"So." Rachel said turning to me. "Let me tell you about Snape."

"Who?" I asked, feigning stupid

"The guy you're working with." She answered curtly, starting off to walk as she gestured with her hands. "Sirius and James and Edward hate him. The rest of us don't pay him any mind because he's a slytherin. We avoid them like the plague."

"But why do they specifically hate him?" I asked curious.

"Because." Rachel said, flipping her dark black hair. "James was jealous of Snape in third year because Lily would always talk to Snape and not him. So he cursed him every chance he got. One day, Snape cursed James back and Sirius jumped to James' rescue. Thats when Sirius started hating him, I mean Sirius is a player and a ladies man but he is definetly the most loyal guy you'll ever meet. I'm so glad I never fell for his charms and we're such good friends. Edward hates Snape because of Edwards sister, who's a slythern. Don't get me wrong, not all Slytherin's are evil. Edwards sister, Rosalie, is really cool. She's just terribly ambitious. Well Rose and Snape dated for a half a year back in fourth year, her third year. Edward hates all her ex-boyfriends."

"Oh." I said, sort of disapointed at the childish quarrells.

"Were you expecting a heroic account and tale fit for tv?" Rachel asked, grinning.

"Pretty much." I said, shrugging. The weather around us changed quickly as we walked into a darkened hallway lit by candles and torches. "Are these the dungeons then?" I asked, feeling a wall.

"Yes they are." Rachel pulled my hand away from the bumpy, cold wall. "I wouldn't touch the walls though. This is where the slytherins live, you never know what they do down here."

I nodded, but it was lost in the dark as we walked through the barely lit hall. Rachel suddenly disapeared behind a hidden stairwell and I hurried to follow her. The second I walked off the last stair I found myself in a brightly lit room full of potions ingredients. It was nothing like my old classrooms of white walls, white blackboards, white desks and black floors. This room had grey walls made of rocks, posters covered every inch of the top of of the walls, and one wall was covered with light brown cupboards no doubt containing ingredients.

"It's the most dreary classroom you'll ever find." Rachel said, running her hand along a wooden desktop.

"It's brilliant." I answered grinning as I read a very interesting poster on the uses of toadstools.

"Well then, I can come back to pick you up if you'd like?" She offered but I shook my head no.

"I'll ask Severus directions." I nodded when she looked at me questioningly. "I'll be fine, I promise!"

"Alright" Rachel said, and I pulled my eyes off the poster to catch her expression. It was a wasted effort because I couldn't figure out what she was on about! I hated it when I couldn't read people, but with Rachel I didn't really mind. "Have fun then dearie!" She said and waved goodbye.

"Later" I answered and turned to a poster on Bezoars.

"Later?" She replied confused.

"Yeah, I will see you later won't I?" I asked wondering her meaning.

"Oh, stop speaking American Prewitt. You're in Europe." Rachel teased.

"You don't say 'laters'?" I asked, quite surprised, Rachel shook her head holding back her laughter and I sighed. "Okay then, what should I have said."

"Cheers" She called as she walked out of the room and into the dungeon.

"Cheers" I repeated, even though she couldn't hear me. After only a few seconds of silence I heard her voice again.

"Sev old pal!" She cried. "Don't try any funny buisiness in there!" her fading laughter was quickly replacd by brisk footsteps navigating there way down the crooked staircase. I turned to face the door and smiled as a scowling, muttering Severus walked in.

"Hey again." I said, interrupting his rant.

"Its already your second day, haven't even started classes and you're receiving special potions projects with me." He said, his eyes failing at hiding his amusement. "You must be good." A warped compliment I'm sure, but I couldn't find myself caring when he tucked his black hair behind his ear. Was this me crushing?

He walked up towards where I was standing and stood there expectantly. He was my height exactly, but the way I felt admiration and a mixture of interest and excitement told me this wasn't a crush. More like an intense desire to become friends, if thats making sense.

"Well?" He asked, catching my eyes as they were previously combing his figure.

"Oh, sorry." I said shrugging then rushed to close the door. I performed a silencing charm and a locking charm before turning back to Severus.

"Are the marauders going to pop out of a corner now?" Severus said, his voice bored but his face disapointed and sad.

"Oh why do you expect the worse from me?" I asked frustrated and hurt by the look on his face.

"Must I have a reason?" He asked, glaring at me, the dispointment gone and replaced by anger. I was shocked by his unexplained reactions and waryness towards me and felt myself growing bitter.

"So it's guilty until proven innocent then is it?" I retorted, feeling my hair fall into my face

"When your a gryffindor yes." He rolled his eyes. "You do know thats what the system is here in England anyways?"

"What?" I was stumped.

"Guilty until proven innocent." He looked at me as though I was daft. "I've heard Americans are ignorant but thats just common knowledge."

I felt truly stupid and insulted. "Well I've only been here a few days."

"You should still read." He scoffed and crossed his hands, his face pulling back out of mine.

"Really?" I said, feeling my embarrasment give way to anger. "How many branches are there in the American government?"

"Uh." He turned red. Good thing he didn't guess because I didn't know either.

"Right then." I said, as he uncrossed his arms. "We'll not be so quick to judge in the future will we?" I smirked as he glared at me and tucked back a lock of hair.

"Are we just going to bicker?" He asked, changing the subject

"No." I grinned mischeviously. "We are going to cure lycanthropy." His face was priceless, there truly are no words to describe the level of shock and amusement playing on his face at once.

"Would you lock to create an alchemist stone while we're at it? You know, in our spare time?" He said sarcastically.

"I doubt we'll get around to that." I said grinning at his reaction. "Honestly though, are you up for something of that level?"

"I'm the top potions student in the school." He said stubbornly befor sighing. "But I don't think I'll ever be that good."

"You'd be surprised." I said under my breath. "Shall we be properly introduced then?"

To my surprise and delight he stuck out his hand and smiled, looking very cute.

"Severus Snape." He said as I took his hand. It was softer then I expected but it held the inevitable callouses of a frequent potion maker.

"Nicole Prewitt. Call me Nick." I answered and released my hand to pull out some paper from inside a desk. Quill in hand I sat down in the seat and wrote in big block letters.

"Ideas" and looked over to my side where Severus had taken a seat.

"Got any?" I asked and he shrugged

"You called me"

"Right then." I complied. "What do we know of the nature of the disease?"

"Lycanthropy?" Severus looked up to think of an answer. "Lets start with basics. First, it's acquired."

I quickly scribbled 'acquired' on the list.

"What does that say?" Severus asked, leaning over my shoulder.

"Acquired." I answered, squinting my eyes at my chicken scrawl.

"Really." Severus muttered under his breath, holding out his hand for the quil while he grabbed the paper from underneath me.

"Hey!" I cried, "You don't just grab paper from someone like that!"

"Paper?" Severus scowled. "What is this? Muggle high?" He picked up the pap-thing and shook it. "This is a parchment m'dear!"

"Ugh, fine. Write down everything I say." I looked at the blackboard ahead of us and dictacted to him everything I knew about the disease. "Lycanthrops originated with Man and Wizard kind. They were of their own species, until interbreeding began. The products of this breeding." I peeked over to his paper and scowled quietly as I eyed his perfect slanted handwriting. "Created modern day werewolves. Where once a month they become lycanthrops when lycanthropic magic is the strongest. Unlike wizards who carry their magic through their wands and minds, Lycanthrops carry their magic through any bodily liquids. The poison that is infused in a lycanthrop's saliva is meant to paralyze their prey so they can be easier killed; but the magic that is also present in the saliva counteracts that and goes one step further. It posions the victim into a werewolf."

"Where do you know all this?" Severus said, as a drop of ink splashed on his face. He was still scribbling furiously and I couldn't help but htink of how endearing that was. He was such a nerd, but he was so interested in his studies I couldn't help but commend him.

"I read a book." I answered. "You write like a mole.'

"Better slow and legible than fast and not." He retorted, closing off my last statement. I watched his pale face while he finished writing. His hair had fallen into his eyes with the fury at which his quil was moving, but he hadn't bothered to move it. As he finished he sat back and tucked the hair behind his right side, the side I was sitting and brought the 'parchment' up to his face.

"So its the poison of the lycanthrop that inflicts the disease?" He summarized. I nodded silently, he was so close to the answer. He sat there thinking, completely forgetting about me. His eyes were zooming around the room at a hundred miles an hour and I could tell he was deep in thought.

"Oi!" A loud male voice yelled, causing both Severus and I to jump and splatter the ink all over the table. The ink spilled on Severus already black robes and even more so on his face. I got a little bit on my face as well.

"Nick! This is your quidditch mate!" Sirius yelled from the staircase, his footsteps just as loud as his voice. "Holler if your still alive."

"Put a sock in it!" I yelled, very annoyed. Sev might have been able to solve it today if not for Sirius. I knew I was expecting him to move fast but I wasn't a very patient person.

"What type of way is that to talk to a guy like me?" He asked, overdoing the self-flattery.

"Here they come." Sev whispered, his face undecipherable. I stood up and grabbed a few tissues from a counter and returned, wetting them as I did. I passed one to Severus and we began wiping our faces off just as Sirius and Peter came down the stairs.

"Oi, what happened to this lot?" Peter asked, addressing Sirius but watching Severus and I

"You guys happened is what." I answered, biting back sharper words. I was determined to change Peters fate.

"Severus, you don't look much different than you did during owls." Sirius guffawed, turning to Peter. "Remember that Wormtail? He-he-he" Sirius stuttered on his laughter. "He had about a bottles worth of ink splatted on his nose by the end of the exams."

"That was funny." Peter said, breaking out into a smug smile. His babyish cheeks covering parts of his eyes.

"Explains why you received a troll then Peter?" Severus said, his voice filled with a hate that was very different then his earlier tone. It was so different in fact, I turned to Severus to make sure it was him speaking. The ink was almost off his face, except for a few spots at which he was rubbing furiously. He was glaring daggers at Sirius and Peter, daring them to push him further.

"Oi!" Sirius defended his friend, as Peter merely stood there turning red. "Better receive a troll then resemble one."

"I'd rather resemble a troll in physical appearances, Black, than have the heart of one." Severus looked at me, making eye contact for a fraction of a second before pushing his way between Sirius and Peter to get out.

"The git." Sirius said, then grinned over at me. "Came to fetch you for dinner."

"Unbelievable." I scoffed. "How can you be so mean?"

"So mean?" Peter asked, his face still read.

"I was defending Peter's honour!" Sirius said, his eyes wide,

"Well Peter wouldn't have needed his honour defended had you not hurt Severus' pride to begin with!" I said, folding up the parchments Severus and I were using.

"Don't turn into another Lily!" Sirius groaned, Peter had squeaked something about waiting outside and ran up the stairs.

"What's wrong with turning into Lily?" I wondered, I had always heard of Lily as a wonderful human being.

"She's always defending Snivelly." Sirius said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking at me through his hair. It was quite obvious he was trying to charm me.

"If by Snivelly you mean Severus than I guess I am." I retorted, glaring daggers. I then remembered that I'm a couple decades into the past and that Sirius was my housemate. "Lets not fight." I said, watching his expression

"What?" He asked, shocked.

"I said, lets not fight." I repeated, wringing my hands behind my back. "You said you came to get me for dinner right?" I stuffed the parchments in my pocket and walked over to Sirius, holding out my arm. "Is the offer still open?"

"Yes." Sirius said, not moving so I took his arm and waited for some type of reaction. After what seemed like an eternity of uncomfortable being watched Sirius shook his head, muttered some indecipherable words and then walked towards the stairs with me on his arm. Upon reaching the stairs, Sirius guided me to walk in front of him standing behind me the whole way.

Peter was still waiting at the foot of the stairs, his face very pale.

"You alright?" I asked, as I walked off the last stair. Peter merely nodded but the fear in his eyes was evident. There was also another emotion in them, admiration.

"Wormtail?" Sirius said softly. "What happened?"

"Slytherins." Peter answered, before turning around and walking off towards the great hall. I looked behind me to Sirius and he shrugged before rushing after Peter. I followed and stayed close. Their conversation was lost on me, I was too distracted by the cave-like walls.

"And then Bellatrix-" Peter was saying in a high scared voice when I saw a rock in the wall a shade or two lighter than the rest. I had learned many things about Hogwarts from my Grandparents, one of which was the number of secret tunnels that was all over the school.

"Hey!" I called out to Peter and Sirius. Barely whispering, as I fingered the rock lightly. They stopped talking abruptly and their footsteps also stopped.

"Are they back?" Peter asked, and I shook my head no.

"Whats a password that opens alot of secret passageways around here?" I asked, knowing they had to know of at least one.

"Why?" Sirius asked walking over to me.

"I do believe I've found one." I answered

"I don't see anything." Sirius said, leaning over my shoulder. His body directly behind my own.

"Gerrof." I said, pushing him off a bit, but I stopped the effort soon to point to the rock.

"How'd you notice that." He asked, staring at it stupidly. Peter had now joined us and was standing beside me.

"I'm magical." I answered sarcastically. "Password please? Before I die of excitement."

"Flabberwort." Sirius said, my face fell when nothing happened. "Wait for it." Sirius advised, but I stopped waiting soon enough.

"Oh well." I said, after the first half a minute."I'll find one soon."

"Diffindo" Peter piped up, his voice still high with fear. The effect was immediate, the rock crunched into the wall, pushing back until there was nothing but a hole. Peter stuck his face into the whole to see what was behind it.

"Well?" I asked, curious as to what could be hidden in the dungeons. He didn't have time to answer because he was soon propelled backwords, cluctchin his eye.

"Something punched me!" He cried, rather than turn to help him as Sirius did, I tapped my wand in the whole and the whole soon became a doorway.

"Hurry up!" I called to Sirius and Peter. I stepped into the dreary square shaped doorway and gasped as it soon became a large, ornate room.

"Where'd she disappear off to?" A squeaky Pete asked, his voice sounded muffled behind me.

"Follow her." Sirius husky voice commanded, I heard footsteps directly behind me. I was too intent on the smaller replica of the Gryffindor common room to realize that Sirius was about to appear right where I was standing.

"Oof" He groaned, as his feet landed on my heels. I felt myself falling forward and flung my arms around to stop my fall. I managed to reach the ground with my hands before my body hit it and supported myself mid-push up for a half a second. Sirius soon fell on top of me and I broke his fall. I felt something crack in my chest and Sirius' healthy weight push on top of me.

"Thanks." Sirius said, grinning cheekily.

"Uggghh." I groaned in pain as my broken rib stung. "Get off of me you lard."

"Do I have to?" Sirius asked, enjoying the moment.

"You broke me." I croaked, trying o stay as still as possible.

"What?" Sirius jumped up and the sudden release of weight flooded me with a stinging sensation.

"Agh." I mumbled."Tell Peter not to come. Tell Peter not to come. He's gonna land on top of me." I closed my eyes and put my hand on my broken rib, I could feel where it was fractured.

"I can't stop him!" Sirius exclaimed and put his arms under my back.

"Ahh" I screamed. "What part of broken do you not understand?"

"I'm trying to move you! I'm sorry!" Sirius yelled back, hurreidly trying to get me to somewhere I couldn't see.

"That was brilliant!" Peter said, his voice's volume back to normal as he walked inside.

"Shuttup Pete! I broke something." Sirius said, I peaked through my closed eyes and saw him looking at me with guilt and worry. It felt good to be cared about but I didn't like the guilt.

"Sirius you git." Peter said from his spot.

"It's not too bad!" I said, defended the red-faced Sirius. "Look. It's only one rib!"

"A rib?" Peter screamed as Sirius grew redder."Remember that time James broke a rib! We couldn't get him to stop screaming!"

"Honestly Sirius." I said looking back at him. Trying to control my expression. "It's only a small spot. Look!" I lifted my shirt up a bit so he could see the rib.Sirius gasped and I stupidly tried to sit up and see why. "Ahhhggsh" I groaned frustrated.

"Your turning black and purple!" Sirius said, talking at last. His black hair was slightly more disheveled than always and his eyes were intensely filled with guilt and regret. "Argh I'm so stupid." He yelled and leaned into my face. "You even look like your in pain. Why are you lying?"

"Sorry." I groaned and found that I was completely mesmerized by the level of guilt he was feeling. "Just get a nurse of some sort. Hogwarts has nurses right?" Even as I spoke I was amazed at the level of pain just one tiny rib could cause. How was it that muggles ever survived these injuries.

"Yes." Peter answered, as Sirius looked torn "But we're not calling her in here so she can know of our new spot."

"Wormtail!" Sirius hissed. "That doesn't really matter right now."

"Padfoot." Peter hissed back, noticably more outgoing with his friends. "I think that it is."

"Arsgh." I yelled. "Peter, call a nurse. We'll meet you in the potions room with her." I kept my eyes on Sirius. "You don't have to worry, it's worth a little pain to keep this place a secret."

"Your so masochistic." Sirius yelled at me. "You're going to stay put."

"Peter. Why are you still here?" I asked, glaring at Sirius.

"Okay, Okay, I'm leaving!" Peter's ruffled footsteps sounded behind me and I softened my glare at Sirius

"Are you going to help me get there?" I asked him pointedly.

"You're not going anywhere." He answered, reminding me of what I always envisioned a friend. It was so sincere I couldn't help but smile. "I'm serious!" He said defensively

"Duh" I answered back, grinning.

"Oh, witty!" He retorted his staut face falling. "I've never heard that before." His smile faded and his hard face returned. "You're really not leaving."

"Sirius Black." I began to sit up. "This is my discovery and I want to keep it a secret."

"Not worth it." He said, pushing me back down with one hand

"It's only a rib Black." I said, gritting my teeth thru the pain of sitting back up. He touched my shoulder to push me back down. "AHhhhhh Black! Are you trying to kill me? Do you know how much that hurts?"

"I'm sorry!" He cried, looking frantic. I suddenly felt horrible.

"Damn you Black." I said, feeling bad for causing him guilt.

"I said sorry Prewitt! I didn't mean to hurt you!" He retorted, looking defensive once more.

"Not about the rib, I don't really care about that." I explained, laying back down. "Damn you for being able to make me feel bad for making you feel guilty." I ran my hands to my hair and ruffled it in frustration. "Argsh. I've got to get used to this."

"Used to what." Sirius asked

"Friends." I answered, forgetting where I was.

"You didn't have friends in America?" He asked, really shocked.

"I was homeschooled." I answered. "We lived in a town full of pureblood maniacs, my parents included." I gritted my teeth and felt my hands ball up into fists. "I didn't agree." A soft warm hand covered my right hand and unfurled it.

"Neither do I." He said and I felt a flutter in my chest.

"They're in the potions room Mdme Promfey!" A muffled voice called from the hall and I let go of Sirius.

"Please!" I asked, pouting slightly and schooling my expression.

"Damn you too Prewitt." Sirius said, but picked me up nonetheless.

"I can walk dearest Sirius!" I teased him and pushed him away as I made to stand up. Although my legs didn't hurt when I stood up, the ssecond I began walking a sharp pain took my chest. With every movement my rib stung worse. We were by the door when I gave up.

"Stubborn mule." Sirius scolded and in one swift movement lifted me up bridal style. I scowled but didn't reply, still smiling at my new discovery. Sirius took a step forward and moved his chest a little too much. I gave out a yelp before I could stop myself and caught Sirius face flash with guilt.

"Stop feeling so guilty!" I scolded as we were transported through the doorway.

"I don't feel guilty." He said, looking straight ahead. "We're in the potions room!" He exclaimed and I looked around to confirm.

"Wow." I said, "Thats some room." I looked up at him again and found him watching me apprehensively. "You do feel guitlty." I accused and he turned red.

"Fine." He spat. "I did break your rib."

"On accident."

"I still stayed on top of you when I should have moved." He turned a lighter shade of pink

"You didn't know." I told him and heard footsteps approaching.

"They're in here!" Peter called, as his loud steps were accompanyed by the clacking of high heels.

"Sirius!" I whispered. "Put me on the table."

"No." He answered and walked to the door.

"She fell down the stairs on our way up." Peter said, catching his breath as the nurse ran over to me.

"Oh the poor thing!" The thin woman said. "Only her second day here! Good Sirius." She added, not even sparing a glance our way as she pulled out medicines. "Hold her like that until I'm done. Worst thing for a broken rib is to be put on a flat surface." I looked up at Sirius and saw his smug expression just before the Nurse forced a horrid concoction down my mouth.

"Thats sick." I said, trying to forget the taste. When I looked up three pairs of confused eyes were looking at me.

"How can a medicine be sick Dear child? Is she delirious?" The nurse said, looking up at Sirius.

"No-" He started but I interrupted

"It means disgusting. Its a phrase." 'oh's filled the room and I felt my eyes start to close. "Madame." I tried to say, but my mouth formed no words.

"She won't be able to speak until her rib is fixed." Madame Pomfrey explained to SIrius and Peter. "Mostly a new invention in mre vile medicines to prevent loud screaming at night." I flinched and caught Peter's and Sirius's horrified expressions before looking back at the Nurse. "She will have to stay overnight of course. Since I am not fit to carry her and it would not do to have her suspended unsupported in the air, we will wait here for Professor Valaday to carry her." The nurse looked over at Sirius and Peter. "Off with you two."

"No!" Sirius said, rather loudly before turning pink. "I mean, I'd rather stay. To make sure she's okay."


	6. Rib Healing and Hair Switching

Last Time:

"She won't be able to speak until her rib is fixed." Madame Pomfrey explained to SIrius and Peter. "Mostly a new invention in mre vile medicines to prevent loud screaming at night." I flinched and caught Peter's and Sirius's horrified expressions before looking back at the Nurse. "She will have to stay overnight of course. Since I am not fit to carry her and it would not do to have her suspended unsupported in the air, we will wait here for Professor Valaday to carry her." The nurse looked over at Sirius and Peter. "Off with you two."

"No!" Sirius said, rather loudly before turning pink. "I mean, I'd rather stay. To make sure she's okay."

This Time:

"Aha!" Madame Promfey cried, sticking a bony finger out of a large sleeve. "Is that guilt?" She turned to me and I felt myself flinch under her glare. "If this boy had anything to do with your accident-" She began

"No!" I protested, "It really was just an accident."

I felt myself shrink even more under her hard gaze. It was as though I would melt into Sirius' chest was it not so hard. Hmm, I thought, It is pretty hard,

"Fine" She snapped. "Nice to see you care about a student Black. But you better not plan on turning her into this months broken heart." It was Sirius turn to flinch. "I swear" Madame said as she threw her hands in the air and walked up the stairs. Not sure on whether or not to follow her, Sirius stood still as Peter scurried after her. "Every few weeks a girl is faking sick to avoid classes, that boy" Her voice was drowned out by the loud clacks of her heels as she and Peter walked up the stairs. I looked up to a reddened Sirius and jumped when a voice screeched, both of our heads turning to the stairwell:

"And don't you dare try to move her!" Madame cried, just before her voice faded with distance.

"Sorry about that." Sirius said, shrugging. Still watching the doorway. "She used to trust us."

"Do I even want to know what happened?" I asked pulling my eyes off the door and looking around for a place to sit. My ribs felt much better, the pain wasn't there anymore at all and I thought Madame was just exxagerating. Sirius didn't answer and I caught sight of a rather comfortable chair at the head of the classroom. "Oi." I said. "Sirius, do you mind putting me down?" My legs were still dangling over his arms.

"You heard Madame." Sirius said sighing, I couldn't tell whether he wanted to hold me or not.

"Yes I did, but I don't feel anything from my ribs anymore. The potion must have worked." I said, watching his expression.

"Thats just what it seems like. James broke his rib before and tried to move after getting the potion." Sirius flinched at the memory. "He screamed like a girl."

"Like a girl?" I repeated

"You know." Sirius said, eyebrows raised. "Ah" He meekly imitated a high-pitched scream and managed to keep it to a whisper.

"Ahh?" I imitated, and he nodded. "Sirius, I'll sit in that big comfy chair over there." I really did not want to be in the arms of a guy I had just met, truth be told I was getting uncomfortable. Sirius must have sensed my uncomfortabilty because he nodded and sighed but made his way over to the large chair.

"Ready?" He asked, and lowered me when I nodded. I kept as still as possible but moved around when I got in the chair to get comfortbale. The second Sirius' supporting hands left the pain returned. I flinched slightly but held my lips together to avoid being picked up again. Sirius obviously didn't catch this because he smiled and sat on a table ahead of me, though he kept watching for any sign of pain. I let a forced smile thru my lips and casually bought my hand to my rib, sitting upward in the chair.

"So." Sirius said conversationally. "How are you liking Hogwarts?"

"It's decent." I responded, trying to hide my overwhelming love for the place

"Just decent?" He said incredulously.

"Fine, it's brilliant." I smiled genuinly at him.

"Thats closer to the truth." He observed, still watching me for any sign of pain. I sat up to avoid slouching but regretted it as another sting hit me. I covered it with a breathy laugh and felt strangely like a criminal under interrogation. Sirius, was of course, the detective and I was guilty of being in pain. He knew I was guilty but kept close watch for any proof, I tried as hard as I could to hide it. This sudden mental image of Sirius dressed in muggle detective garb and a bright lamp hanging above us in a dark room made me laugh. I looked up again and Sirius was watching me warily, this only made me laugh harder.

"I was wondering when the medecine would kick in." He said, an amused smile playing on his face.

"What-what do yo mean?" I asked, inbetween laughs. My hair was falling over my face and I was laughing so hard my ribs were starting to burn. The tears from the pain, and the pain itself, was masked to both Sirius and I by the force of my laughter. Everything was just so funny... "Laughing Serum?" I asked, figuring out what he meant.

"Yep" He answered, and jumped from his seat when I flinched from my ribs.

"Damnit, I can't stop-" I said, giving up on the rest of my sentence. "Ouch!" I yelled, "Why is this so funny?"

"It's not." Sirius answered, sitting on his knees right in front of me. "But you can't help it, it's the only known potion to heal a rib. Jame's said it hurt like hell because of the laughter." Sirius eyed my watery eyes suspisciously. "And your not screaming in pain."

"Well I'm a bit distracted by the-" I took a breather. "The laughter if you can't tell!" I felt my face go red and saw my vision turn red as well when a screen of hair covered my eyes, "Godamnit." I sighed as my laughter slowed down. "Is it over?" I asked when my smile finally faded.

"For now." Sirius answered truthfully and I relaxed, moving my hair from my face.

"How long was James in the hospital wing for?" I wondered aloud, my hand on my chest as I caught my breath.

"Just the night." Sirius answerd, stepping off his knees and sitting crosslegged on the floor.

"Great" I mumbled "So my first two days in Scotland and I already make enemies with an entire house, I have a girl that absolutely hates me and I get to spend a night in the hospital." I groaned. "I thought things were gonna be different here." I said under my breath, remembering my social life at Drakes.

"Really?" Sirius said, his eyes flitting over to my chest when I flinched again. "I saw it more as you're already on the quidditch team, you've made good friends with three of the nicest girls in the house, you've discovered a secret room and you get to spend a night in the hospital."

I had to grin at that. "Hogwarts is wonderful." I sighed

"That it is." Sirius said, looking away from me and towards the walls behind me.

We sat like that, lost in our own thoughts for quite a while. I imagine the sun must be down by now, but being in the schools basement doesn't help with ones sense of time. I wondered if Madame had forgotten about us, but theres no way she could forget her students, right? I looked over at Sirius and saw that he had his eyes closed. He was still awake but was trying to figure something out, I recognized that expression and wondered if I should recomend changing his hair colour. I decided against it. I could feel my own eyes closing as I watched Sirius think. His messy black hair was ruffled, like always, and falling over his forehead. His eyes were closed lightly but the rest of his expressions were tense. I wondered if he was thinking about his homicidal family, I also wondered when he was going to leave them. Had he already joined the order? His shirt was pulled up to his elbows and I could see the slightly-pink marks on his arms where he carried me. He was so stubborn, refusing to let me go until the last minute. I felt a slight flutter in my heart when I remembered how he had felt so guilty. He didn't even hurt me purposefully yet he felt so bad! He really wasn't his parent's son. It gave me a bit of hope, looking at this pale dark haired boy in the bad lighting of the room, that maybe I had more of a chance to come out right than I gave myself credit for.

I felt my eyes close and I stubbornly shook them open. My hair had fallen into my face, it was so annoying! I flicked my wand towards my head and shrunk my hair. My eyes closed again and I didn't bother to fight it, Madame will come back when she can.

SPOV

Why did every little accident remind me of my parents? Yes, I fell on top of Nick, but I didn't break her rib on purpose. So why do I feel guilty everytime an acccident occured.

"You are not your fathers son." My mother had told me, her cold chubby face had meant to make me feel terrible. But I felt joy at her words, maybe I had more of a chance to come out right then I supposed. I was also still fuming about Pomfreys' comment regarding those girls that fake sick because of me. I never lead them on, I never lead them anywhere! Why do people try to blame me for the raging hormones of Hogwarts' female population. They'd go for any halaf-way decent looking lad who shows them respect. It helps that he's got the reputation of a marauder. Where is that infuriating woman anyways? My eyes flew open to the empty potions room. Nick was asleep in the chair in front of me, her hand was still on her chest and her hair was out of her face and about four inches shorter. She changed her hair more than Remus changed books. I found it, interesting in a way. With other girls, they put so much effort into their hair, even Rachel and Alicia take time to comb it and put it into a ponytail complete with gels and pomade every morning before practice. Nick merely shrunk it. I could tell she perfereed it long because that what she kept going back to. I liked it short, not as it was now but when we played quidditch. Her hair was a few inches longer than my own. It framed her face perfectly and gave her that playful flair most girls are missing.

I am not allowed to think about my quidditch teammates as females. I scolded myself, reminded of Jame's harsh lecture after I snogged with Rachel. Doesn't matter though, I thought, Nick is too down-to-earth for that. She was really trying to get me to put her down earlier. It was mostly just my wounded pride that drove me to let her down, that and I really didn't want her uncomfortable with me. As teammates we'd be spending alot of time together. And we'd have all of our classes together as well. I wondered why she wanted to be an Auror, could it have anything to do with the Prewitt brothers? They're both Aurors right? I saw her stir in her chair and I pulled my eyes away quickly, I didn't want to be caught watching her.

"Oouuuuch" She moaned under her breath, as she sat up. "ahhhchh" I could tell she was underestimating her pain.

"Lets go." I said, sitting up. "If Madame can't come to us, we'll go to her."

"Sirius," She said, sucking in a breath. She raised a hand to her hair and ruffled it up as she streched only her right arm. The action reminded me of James. "Don't be a fool. Madame will be here when she can. Why don't you run up to the common room or something?" She rubbed her eyes and brought her legs under her to sit indian style on the chair. Her right hand still supported her ribs.

"I'm not gonna leave you here!" I felt my anger mounting, why does everybody always treat me like a Black?

"I didn't mean anything by it." She said, her voice significantly lower and her cheeks turning red. I felt guilty all over again,

"I"m sorry, I didn't mean to yell." I said quickly, feeling my own cheeks turn slightly pink.

"I thought you didn't blush?" She said, smiling, Her own blush faded.

"I guess it must be catching, you blush more than the average person." I said, she surprisingly didn't blush but laughed. Her laugh was carefree and not forced. Even under the influence of laughing serum she sounded natural.

"So I've heard." She said, attempting to shrug. Her shrug was followed by a flnch and I pulled out my compact mirror.

"James." I said, watching the mirror for his face.

"Padfoot!" He cried, a smile plastered on his face. "Where have you been?" His glasses fell a little on his face as he craned his neck to see who was around me. "You'll never guess who I was just talking to!"

"Lily?" Nick said from her seat. Her voice full of unleashed laughter.

"Yeah-" James began, but stopped midsentence. "Nick there with you?"

"Yep." I said, glad to see him finally taking a breather. "How far away from the Potions room are you?"

"I'll be there in a second." James said, winking at me as his footsteps grew loud before disappearing.

"Thats a handy invention." Nick commented and I looked up at her

"Two-way mirrors." I explained, pocketing mine.

"I wonder if the door from the room I found is a two-way door?" Nick asked her green eyes growing wide. I could see why James loved green eyes, they were so, mesmerizing.

"Makes sense." I said, remembering how we appeared exactly where we wanted to go. "But do you think it works for places outside hogwarts?"

"Only one way to find out?" Nick said, smiling.

"What you mean now?" I was in shock. The girl had just broken a rib!

"Well, James' should remember the spell to heal a broken rib. And the initial potion is already working, all I need is someone to perform the spell and I'll be as good as new." She said, as though it was the simplest thing in the world. Her recently shortened hair was sticking up from her nap and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Your mental." I told her, unbelievingly.

"No I'm not. Your just slow." She retorted, and I was confused.

"Slow? What does my speed have anything to do with this?" I stared at her as her face dropped to one of pure amusement.

"Slow has nothing to do with speed! If I call you slow it means you're slow in the mind. Sort of like mental but your slow to understand things." She continued. "Like just now." I could be mad because of the wide smile on her face.

"I'm not slow for that! Any decent brit would have no idea what you meant." I mumbled. "You should talk normal."

"What is normal?" She asked, eyeing me.

"Normal is like me." I grinned at her. "For starters, speak like I do, get rid of that godawful accent."

"It's not godawful!" She said, her smile dropping. "At least I don't speak like I've got something up my butt."

"If you mean like a lady than your spot on." I rebutted, enjoying conversations with her.

"I suppose you can teach me then?" She raised an eyebrow. "How to be a lady?"

"My dear, of that there is no doubt." I said and brandished my wand. "For starters, the short hair. Enlengthio" With a wave of my wand I elongated it and smiled at her look of disdain. It now fell in curls past her waist.

"Thats just horrible." She said, scandalized.

"It's ladylike." I said, feigning pride. I petted her long mane and smiled patronizingly. She scowled and pulled out her wand, reducing it to my-length.

"How dare you harrass a patient with a broken rib. I've already suffered the physical trauma of having you jump on me, do you really want to add emotional scars to the tally?" She said, messing up her hair. "Besides, I think this length is rather complimentary on me. Maybe.." She faked deep thought and swished her and. I'd have to ask her to show me how she did the spells non-verbally later on. All of a sudden her brilliant red hair was black, and exactly like my own. "What do you think?" She asked cheekily.

"Imitation is the best form of flattery." I said, smiling.

"Well then." She flicked her wand and I felt a weight on my shoulders. I turned my head and saw my hair as growing redder and longer by the moment. "Can't have it be a one-way thing then."

"This is, This is-" I stuttered to find the correct words as my hair kept growing longer. I wasn't as horrified as I should have been in front of a pretty girl. I felt as though it were James in front of me.

"Just your colour." She said grinning. "I especially love how gorgeous your ends are." She grabbed a lock of my hair and studied it. "Do let me braid it!" She said, and my stutterings were drowned out by her laughter.

"Honestly, after carrying you all the way down here-" I said.

"You wouldn't let me walk." She retorted.

"Still, some gratitude would be nice." I raised my chin as my hair hit the floor, still growing. "Honestly, this colour doesn't go with my skin complexion at all." Her face fell n mock-hurt.

"Sirius!" She cried. "Thats the same colour hair I have, and we've got the same complexion."

"Exactly." I said, "Black is a much more fitting colour."

"You think this look suits me then?" She asked, fingering her hair. She shook her head and scrunched up her eyes as she ruffled it even more with the cutest expression. I had the strangest urge to kiss her. "I prefer that sexy windblown look."

"You mean my trademark?" I asked "Yes, the ladies do tend to love it."

"You would know." She said, grinning.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, hoping she hadn't believed Promfeys earlier statement.

"If somebody were to walk in right now, they'd assume I wore the pants in this relationship." She sighed and blinked her eyes, doing a very adept immittation of a lovesick girl. "You make such a nice trophy wife."

"Do I now?" I asked, leaning in to where she sat. "So what are my benefits?"

"Dental, medical, all that." She began. "You get to prepare my food for me. Which by the way, I haven't eaten any since our second breakfast."

"What?" I was shocked, at least I had ate lunch and I was hungry. "I'm failing at my job arent I?"

"Oh relax," She said, petting my head. "I'm not gonna divorce you quite yet."

"Thats good to know." I said, leaning into her lap as she pet me.I loved being petted, being a dog and all, so I didn't protest. She managed to pet me exactly right though. I wondered if she spent alot of time with dogs as she absentmindedly softly scrached the back of my ear.

Jame's footsteps filled the empty room as he ran towards us. They grew louder and louder as he reached the staircase.

"Does he have a vendetta against silence?" Nick asked, as she moved her hand from the back of my ear back to my still growing hair. It was now spread across the room.

"Dunno, I doubt he'll mind it as much when he see's my new 'do." I sighed. "You haven't changed it yet because?"

"You haven't asked me to." She answered, and rubbed where she was petting before trying ot move into a spell casting position. "Ouch" she let out when another sting hit her.

"Stop moving." I scolded, I was tempted to attempt changing my hair back myself to get her to stop moving.

"Oh shush." She said, and wordlessly swished her wand as James' footsteps reached the stairwell.

"I'm here!" James cried as the last strand on my head turned back to its normal black. The length was back to normal as well, though it was a bit longer in a few spots.

"Hope you dont mind" She said, "I couldn't help fixing it up a bit."

"It was perfect before" I protested, running my hand through my hair.

"If you still want it back the way it was I'll change it but only after you look in a mirror." She said, moving her arm to put her wand back in her pocket. I grabbed her wand hand as she did.

"Stop moving." I said, and called to Prongs. "Hurry up, we need your healing expertise."

"What'd you do?" Prongs called back as he walked down the stairs. He was back in his robes, no doubt for the prefects meeting, and his hair was just as messy as ever. It was then that I remembered Nick's hair was still identical to my own. She looked funny, thats a given, but still beautiful.

"Are you planning on changing your own hair back?" I asked amused. Wondering if she would keep it that way.

"I was." She said, and looked down at my hand that was still clasped around her own.

"Oh." I sighed and let go. She fixed her own do as Jame's patted my shoulder and stood behind me.

"I like it better this way anyways." He said, smiling.

"You shoulda seen his." Nick said, her cheeky grin flashing.

"You mean?" James' eyes grew wide

"Yessir." Nick said, and I groaned in frustration

"Have you forgotten that your rib is still broken?" I asked, changing the subject.

"WHat?" James yelled. "Padfoot, what the hell happened?"

"I fell on her!" I yelled back, feeling my face flush. "It was on accident Prongs, yeesh"

"Be more careful." James scolded me before turning to Nick. "You okay?" He cut her off before she could answer. "Of course your not, I'm just happy your not screaming. I can't do anything for ya though until you get the setting potion."

"Had it." Nick said watching James with gratidtude and amusement.

"Okay then, do I even want to know why you're down here and not in the hospital wing?" He asked, but quickly shook his head. "Just tell me later, Sirius hold her still." He said, pulling out his wand.

"What are you going to do?" Nick asked, eyeing his wand as I got up to walk around her and hold her shoulders.

"The healing spell." James answered bluntly as he fixed his glasses.

"Why don't I just wait for Madame Promfey to come back?" Nick asked, I couldn't blame her for not wanting her 17 yr old quidditch captain to perform a spell on her.

"You didn't know?" James asked, "That explains why you're down here anyways. Theres been an accident, hospital wing is full. Peter's been stuck up there helping Madame Promfey."

"I knew she forgot." I mumbled and wrapped one hand around Nick's shoulder and another supported her back.

"And what are you doing?" Nick asked, still eyeing James' wand as he prepared himself for the spell.

"Holding you still so you don't move." I said, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "You'll be okay, James' has done this before."

"How many times." She asked, pulling her eyes away from James to look at me.

"Once." I answered truthfully, shrugging apologetically.

"Once?" She repeated, incredulous. "Sirius, I know that I hexed you but can't you just forgive me? Do you really have to have James finish the job?"

"Shh." James said, and walked towards Nick. I've got to admit, I would be scared if I was Nick. James' might not know it, but the determined look on his face, coupled with the black robes and the wand held up is very intimidating. The way James was slowly walking towards Nick didn't help either.

"James." I cried. "Could you be any more creepy?"

"Sorry." He adimtted and grinned, his face turning into the more natural playful James. "Couldn't help myself. Ready?" He asked, turning to Nick, he ruffled his hair and I knew he was nervous. It's a good thing he didn't show it or Nick definetly wouldnt' trust us.

"No" She answered truthfully, sitting very tense.

"Trust me." James said, I felt her shoulders slouch but quickly tense back up as she nodded.

"I'll trust you then." She said, closing her eyes and turning her face to the right. Her chin was touching my hand and I felt a flutter as James raised his wand.

"Mendo" He cried and a jet of orange light flew from his wand into Nick's chest. The room was full of light for a second until everything disappeared. Nick collapsed in the chair and James' face turned to horror.

"James!" I cried, feeling a hundred and twenty different emotions at once.

"I didn't kill her!!" He yelled back, scared out of his wits.

"Fools" Nick mumbled and sat back up. James looked furious and I was amused.

"You faked it?" I asked, quite impressed.

"Couldn't help myself." She said, grinning. She streched out her chest and rubbed her shoulder. "Ah, thanks James, I feel great." She stood up from her chair and patted the white-faced James' shoulder.

"It-it-" James stuttered, before collecting himself. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He scolded, and Nick smiled up at him before giving him a hug.

" I won't." She said, and I felt a strange urge to jump into a hug with her as well. "Now, what say we test that theory Sirius?" She turned to me and I nodded, the dazed smile on my face turning into a grin.

"It was brilliant Prongs." I said as we stepped into the dungeon hall. "She found a secret room that takes you wherever you need to be."

"Really?" Prongs said, his boyish excitement getting to him. "Why are we walking so slow?" He picked up running in the direction NIck was walking. Nick turned back to me and we exchanged grins before running back after James.

"Oi James!" She called. "You don't even know where it is!"


	7. In the Name Of Merlins Right Baggy

I laughed at Prongs as we took after him, turning the last corner, Nick and I were still neck in neck and Prongs was still running ahead at full speed.  
"We're here!" Nick called, rubbing her ribs slightly "Does it still hurt?" I asked, worried  
"A bit." She admitted and searched for the rock, I found it before she did and pushed on it as James turned back around towards us.  
"I'll go first this time" I tried to joke and grin at Nick. James was right behind us as the door did that weird thing where it indented into the wall and became a large rectangular imprint.  
"That's a bloody brilliant room padfoot." James said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Have patience!" I called, as I stepped thru the doorway and into the mini-common room.  
"Coming in!" Nick cried, and I jumped out of the way as she walked in. She quickly stepped out of the thresh-hold and was soon followed by James.  
"This is bloody brilliant." James said, in shock.  
"So you've said." Nick replied and sat down by the fireplace.  
"Isn't it great?" I said, exchanging smiles with James.  
"I wonder how many other's we haven't fount Padfoot!" James cried, exploring the room. "We haven't found any since fifth year!:  
"There are more?" Nick perked up, lifting her eyes from the fire.  
"Loads." James said, as I shrugged and sat down beside Nick. "We've got to find more Padfoot!"  
"You've got to show me the rest!" Nick said, her eyes glittering with excitement.  
"Sure." I said, losing myself in the Emerality of her eyes. Was that even a word?  
"Whats this about the doorway?" James called out, and I realized I had been staring at her eyes. I turned my head to James as Nick watched me warily.  
"We think it takes you anywhere you want to go." I told him, feeling my cheeks pink up under Nick's glare. Why was I blushing so much lately?  
"Padfoot, you tosser." James cried and rushed over to the doorway. "Why are you sitting down when we should be testing this out?" I looked down at Nick and smiled before I stood up to walk over to James. Nick stood up after me and was walking behind me as James muttered aloud. "If I wanted to go to the common room?" He asked aloud and stepped into the doorway.  
"Guess we better follow him." I suggested and walked through the doorway after him. I found myself standing right in front of the Gryffindor common room, beside an excited Prongs.  
"That's brilliant" I said, as we waited for Nick to come through. 

NPOV  
His retreating back faded away altogether as he made his way to wherever he was headed. What had he said? The common room. That's that place in the tower, isn't it?  
"Ugh" I groaned frustrated outloud. "How am I supposed to go somewhere where I don't even know where it is." I threw my hands up in frustration and flinched as I walked into the doorway.  
"Common room?" I said meekly and closed my eyes in hope. I stood still for a few seconds before opening my eyes back up. I sighed in relief that I was in one piece but my relief dropped as I looked around myself at the sodden cold walls that signifiyed the schools dungeons. I had only ended up further into the dungeons, how in the world am I supposed to get out?  
"That new Gryffindor girl." An eager voice called from down the empty hall. "Cissy said she saw you talking to her."  
"Goyle I don't talk to Gryffindors." A voice filled with authority said in a condescending tone. I stuck my head past the wall and saw three figures, one tall blonde from the other day, and two stout brown-haired boys on either side of him.  
"She's a rather pretty Gryffindor though." The one on the far left said in a deep voice.  
"Rather pretty?" The other said. "Have you never seen her then? She's hideous." I felt my lip curl in anger.  
"Don't exaggerate" The tall blonde said as they neared where I stood. I ducked my head back into the corner and looked behind me, there was a wall blocking my path. A dead end. I wasn't afraid of these boys but knowing that they were future death eaters dampened my normally carefree attitude.

_Just cuz they're death eaters then, doesn't mean they have to be death eaters now._ I thought and shook my heaed. I_t's too crazy, I'll never be able to change them!_

"Ahh" A deep voice screamed as it caught sight of the pale-skinned redhead around the corner.  
"I'm kinda lost." I said, sighing. Talk to them it is then, I might as well go for it.  
"How'd you get down here?" The one named Goyle with the eager voice said. I looked up at the tall blonde who stood a head above me, watching me with a look on his face that I couldn't discern.  
"I walked." I answered, unhelpfully. "I'm new. Nicole Prewit." I stuck out my hand to shake. Goyle took it first.  
"George Goyle." He said smiling at me. The other looked up at the Blonde as though wondering if he was going to get angry.  
"The great hall is straight through this hallway. Take the second and fourth lefts." The blond said, watching me with his clear blue eyes.  
"Thank you." I smiled and watched him with my own eyes. I could see his expression softening as I did so. I never planned on using my charm to change anybody's beliefs but desperate times called for desperate measures. "Would you mind, taking me halfway?"  
"Why don't you call your griffin-" The deep voiced one said, but he was cut off by the Blonde.  
"Crabbe, I'll take her. It's my duty as a prefect."  
"Lucius-" Crabbe began but Lucius shook his head and Crabbe scowled at me before walking towards the dead end behind me.  
"Puro Imparticus" He snarled, and the stone wall opened in the same fashion as my secret room before Crabbe walked in. Goyle followed wordlessly and I turned to Lucius, but he was already walking down the hall.  
Could at least wait. I rushed after him and stood close by. I decided that with Lucius it would be best to wait for him to speak, so I did. All the way to the great hall.  
"Thank you." I mumbled, disappointing in the lack of conversation, maybe I was overreaching.  
"Pardon?" He said, quite dazed as he turned to face me.  
"Thanks Lucius." I said louder, flashing a shy smile.  
"You're very welcome." He said, still dazed before he turned around and rushed back to the dungeons. I looked around the almost empty Great Hall and all thoughts of meeting Sirius and James were forgotten as I saw that food was still on the table. I rushed to the first table by me and sat down. Food appeared on it, and I grabbed at the pasta, chicken and anything else in grabbing distance before pigging in. I vaguely realized the eyes that watched me from further down the table.  
The chicken was delicious. It was soft and tender with just the right amount of spices. After taking an extra big bite of chicken, I grabbed my glass and filled it with juice. The pumpkin juice tasted better than ever and I barely registered the body that sat down next to me. After removing the cup from my mouth I looked to my right and saw a rather handsome looking boy with great posture sitting beside me. He was filling up his plate as well and flashed me a smile. I returned one to him, thoroughly confused, and ate my pasta as I waited for him to speak.  
"Benjy Fenwick" He said, revealing a wide toothy grin. He had dirty blond hair that was cut short and a very neat appearance. I was beginning to think all boys of this area sported the messy look.  
"Nick Prewitt." I said, after swallowing a particularly meaty piece of chicken.  
"Ravenclaw." He added, taking a swig of his juice.  
"Gryffindor." I answered, wondering what he wanted.  
"This is Ravenclaw's table." He said, smiling at me. "And since this is my usual seat, I imagine you wouldn't mind to much if I took it."  
"Oh I'm sorry!" I said, wondering how hungry I must have been to blindly take a seat like that.  
"Don't worry about it." Benjy said, turning his deep blue eyes back to his food. "I rather enjoy eating with a pretty girl."  
I couldn't help myself, I blushed at his comment and mortifyingly spit out the contents of my mouth behind us, which happened to me pumpkin juice.  
"Hey!" A young girl cried, eyeing me with distate as my pumpkin juice soaked her black hoodie.  
"I'm sorry!" I cried to her and gathered some napkins for her.  
"Tergeo." Benjy said, reaching a dark medium length wand to her jumper before smiling at her. "It was just an accident sweetie."  
The girl blushed red and quickly turned around, mollified at Benjy's smile or words.  
"You don't make a habit of dazzling young girls do you?" I asked teasingly as I finished off my chicken and pushed my plate in front of me.  
"Not usually." He admitted, before flashing me a toothy grin. "But then again I've never made a girl spit pumpkin juice either."  
"Clever." I said, smiling. "Before you can shock me into spitting anything else though I'm off." I stood up as my plate disappeared and Benjy shot me a hurt glance.  
"It wasn't the pumpkin juice was it?" He asked, feigning hurt.  
"No Benjy." I replied. "I suppose I'll be seeing you soon then."  
"Which program are you in?" He asked, turning his body to face me, his legs were rather long so I assumed he was as tall or taller than James and Sirius.  
"Auror." I said sheepishly.  
"Then we'll be seeing each other a lot." Benjy said, smiling at me once more before I waved and walked away. It wasn't a long walk to the doors at all, but I could feel him watching my back the whole way.  
I walked through the long doors and took my first right, trying to remember my way to the Gryffindor Tower.  
I found my thoughts centered around Benjy as I walked aimlessly towards what I hoped was the right direction. He was cute, not a carefree natural hotness that Sirius had but he was really cute. He had even been so open in flirting with me! I hadn't had many experiences with flirting with guys. Although from time to time a random guy would take a random interest in me, I shot them down. They were all the same pureblood, bigests that didn't deserve a chance. Benjy however, this time in general, was giving me a lot of firsts. I wonder what kissing would be like, I thought and quickly felt myself blushing as I envisioned Benjy's lips on my own.  
"Stop it!" I groaned and hit my head. This would not do. took my first right, trying to remember my way to the Gryffindor Tower.  
I found my thoughts centered around Benjy as I walked aimlessly towards what I hoped was the right direction. He was cute, not a carefree natural hotness that Sirius had but he was really cute. He had even been so open in flirting with me! I hadn't had many experiences with flirting with guys. Although from time to time a random guy would take a random interest in me, I shot them down. They were all the same pureblood, bigests that didn't deserve a chance. Benjy however, this time in general, was giving me a lot of firsts. I wonder what kissing would be like, I thought and quickly felt myself blushing as I envisioned Benjy's lips on my own. 

"Stop it!" I groaned and hit my head. This would not do. _Is this what normal girls did then? After meeting a cute guy, imagine what snogging him would be like? _I shook my head, smiling unconsciously.

"Oi!" Sirius called from somewhere behind me, snapped out of my day dream, I turned my head to see Sirius and James jogging towards me. I somehow also managed to trip over my own too feet and hit my butt on the cold hard floor.

"Sirius, you jinx!" I cried, as I rubbed my aching but. James laughed and held his hand out for me to grab, I took it and he pulled me up. Sirius just looked horrified yet slightly amused.

"Sorry?" He said feebly.

"It's not your fault." I sighed and glared at them. "Oh, and by the way, not the smartest thing expecting me to know what a common room is."

"The common room?" James looked at me in shock. "Thats the big room all Gryffindors share."

"Damnit." I said. "I knew that, I guess I just forgot."

"Where'd you end up?" Sirius asked, putting his hands in his pockets in a very sexy way as we started walking again.

"If I had to guess I'd say the Slytherin common room."

"What?" James and Sirius both shreiked

"So is it true?" James asked. "Is it really in the deepest part of the dungeons."

"It was pretty deep." I explained. "The entrance was just like the one to the secret room. I would have been stuck there forever if Lucius didn't help."

"Lucius?" Sirius said, in shock

"Helping?" James said.

"A person?" Sirius added, "A gryffindor?"

"Yes, he was really nice." I quickly tried to change the topic. "Where are we going?"

"Great hall to eat." Sirius explained, still stuck on Lucius. "He willingly helped you?"

"Yes he did." I sighed. "I already ate. I think I'll run up to the 'common room'. I'm really nervous about tomorrow."

"How am I supposed to be a trophy wife if you don't let me feed you?" Sirius asked mockingly, looking hurt.

"What?" James said, shaking his head between Sirius and I.

"When the cat's away" I winked, "The mouse will play." I turned my back and walked away,

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked, I could see him scratching his head.

"She's gonna cheat on you." James explained, a clap signified he patted Sirius' shoulder. The rest of their conversation was lost as I turned the corner. They were fun guys to hang out with, that was without a doubt. This year was no doubt going to be better than my last few.

"Nick!" Rachel cried from in front of me. I raised my eyes and smiled at my roommate. She was walking with the future Ms. Potter. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Have you?" I said "You knew I was in the potions room."

"Yes, but when I went down earlier you were gone." She explained, and Lily shot me a smile.

"We just got back from the dungeons." Lily explained, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I tucked some hair behind my ear. "I was in the Great Hall, eating with Benjy."

"Benjy?" Rachels eyes perked up and her grin grew wide. "My, you don't waste anytime do you?"

"What!" I cried scandalized.

"Don't worry about it." Lily said, rolling her eyes playfully. "Rachels known for scandalizing everything. I'm sure it was a perfectly platonic chat," She raised an eyebrow at me. "Correct?" I suddenly remembered my not-so-platanoic thoughts of Benjy and felt myself growing red.

"Ye-Yeah, it was" I stuttered, and the two girls smiled knowingly.

"Oh Lily, don't you get it?" Rachel said delighted, fluttering her eyebrows. "The chat was platonic, her thoughts were, however, not."

"Oh!" Lily said, her hand flying to her mouth. "Dear me, you do move fast!" I could feel myself blush furiously and didn't have any response. I scowled at Rachel and gave Lily a meek imitation of a shrug. I always idolized Lily and couldn't bring myself to scowl at her as well.

"Coming from the future Mrs. James Potter." I winked at Rachel. "If their cozy chats are any indication, my thoughts aren't the only muddled ones."

"What!" Lily shrieked indignant. "Thats not-no-I mean, Potter-"

"Lily" Rachel said, waving a hand and clutching her stomach in laughter, her hair was open and falling over her shoulders. "Even Nick can tell and she's only been here for a day!"

"Two" I interjected. "As of 2:30 this afternoon."

"Shall we celebrate with some desert?" Lily said, smiling devilishly. Her cheeks still held a red tint from earlier. I had already ate, but I was never one to pass up a good dessert.

"Lead the way." I said, and Lily linked her arm with my left. Rachel quickly strolled up and linked her left in my right.

"I think I can sense a change coming." Rachel said airily.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my eyes stuck on a magnificent statue of a witch in front of us.

"That divination has muddled your brain." Lily said.

"Divination?" I pulled my eyes off and turned to Lily. "They teach that here?"

"Yes, you won't be taking it because you're in the Auror program." Lily raised her eyebrows. "You still don't know which classes your taking?"

"Nope, I've been waiting for Dumbledore to tell me."

"Oh!" Rachel cried and slapped her forehead. "I've been meaning to tell you. Mcgonagall want's to see you tommorow morning at 8:30."

"Thanks." I said, "Who's McGonagall?"

"Head of Gryffindor House." Lily answered. "When did she tell you Rachel?"

"Last night." Rachel said, not even bothering to look ashamed. "You changed the topic Lily. I was talking about a change."

"Oh right." Lily said "What is it then?"

"I think you're starting to realize that Potter is not an arrogant toerag." Rachel said, smiling at me .

"You're right." Lily answered. Rachels mouth dropped and her eyes fell to Lily. "He's a right conceited git." Rachels mouth fell back into a cheeky grin

"And you still love him."

"No I do not!" Lily said, her voice trembling. "Honestly, you'd think if I did I'd have dated him already."

"I thought you looked quite cozy the other night." I interjected, feeling left out but at the same time apprehensive of stepping over boundaries.

"Well. Thats only because we're partners in Potions." Lily said, rolling her eyes. "And I need a good grade for the newt level."

"Newts?" I asked, having no idea what they were.

"NEWTS are tests that we-"

"SNIVELLUS SNAPE YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" A yelling voice interrupted Lily, I barely recognized the voice as James.

"That prat." Lily sighed exhausted, and took off running. Her red hair bounced as she turned the corner and out of our site.

"Come on then." Rachel sighed, grabbed my hand and we took off after Lily. We only had to turn one corner but we were running so fast I was breathless by the time we reached them. Hands on my knees and chest heaving I looked up to see Sirius and James pointing their wands at an upside down Severus.

"Let him down right now." Lily commanded. Pointing her wand at the duo. Sirius turned from Lily to James and quickly dropped his wand. Severus remained suspended so we know it was James performing the spell.

"Leave Mudblood." Severus spit, and I felt a pangin my own heart.

"I said don't say that word." James yelled at Severus, flicking his wand so Severus collided with the wall behind him.

"I say" The occupant of a near by painting gasped.

"Evans." James said, and we all turned to see Lily, tears in her eyes and wand at the ready. Gasping in frustration she gave Severus a pained look before turning away.

"I'll be packing." She told Rachel and I in a voice so low nobody else could hear. I merely nodded and watched as she took off towards the heads room.

"Evans!" James cried, and ran off after her. "Evans don't be sad. Please don't be sad! It wasn't my fault. I was provoked."

"Not everything is about you Potter." Lily said, her voice dangerously quiet.

"Evans, are you upset about that toe-rag then?" James asked, pointing back towards where we stood as they walked through a doorway. Lily walking at a furious pace and James rushing to catch up.

"So." Rachel said in the awkward silence.

"Feel free to leave." Sirius spat at Severus, who was nursing his bleeding nose.

"Sirius." I scolded and walked over to where Severus sat under a painting. "Episkey." I said, pointing my wand at his nose, a slight crack told me it was now healed. "Tergeo" I whispered, sucking the blood off his face. I touched his nose gingerly with my hand to make sure it was okay.

"Thats just gross." Rachel said, and Sirius agreed.

"We're not friends." Severus scolded me, not meeting my eyes. He visciously whipped my hand off his face and stalked off in the opposite direction of James and Lily. I looked hurt, I knew, I felt hurt.

"Serves you right" Sirius said. "Showing emotions to a Slytherin?"

"Shut up you tosser." Rachel threw at him and walked over to me. "Shall we go to dinner then?"

"Sure." I mumbled, but then looked up at Sirius. "How'd he provoke you anyways."

"He teased those that were hurt fighting against You-know-who today." He said, nonchalantly. Cleaning up the mess around us with his wand.

"What?" I whispere,d remembering the battle that must have taken place. "Where are they?"

"Hospital wing." He answered, watching me warily.

"Where?" I Asked again, feeling panicked.

Fabian, Gideon, The Order members, were they all alright?

"Down the hall and to your left." He said. "Whats-"

I didnt hear the rest of his sentence because I had taken off running. The hallways I was so enchanted by flew by me as I repeated the directions.

"Down the hall, the left." I mumbled, racing towards the hosiptal. I took my first left and was immediatly sure I had found the hospital. Several bodies filled the hospital beds and Madame Promfey was hanging over a bed on the far left. The large windows of the hospital wing had drawn curtains and the effect darkened the scene. I searched frantically for my 'uncles' and quickly found them in the far right, laying in two beds right by each other. I ran over and took a quick inventory of their injuries.

Fabian had a bandaged head and a scar that trailed his jawline. Gideon looked more fortunate, but I had no idea what lie under the covers.

"Uncles" I said, playfully. "Is this any way to grant a neice?" Fabians eyes slowly opened but Gideons remained shut.

"Nick!" Fabian cried, smiling. "Shouldn't you be doing homework?" He teased, reaching out a hand.

I took it and he pulled me to sit on the side of his bed.

"I haven't even started school yet." I answered, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're peachy." He said sticking his head over his hands. "Gideon is out cold with a sleeping potion but we'll be okay."

"Thats a relief." I mumbled, drawing deep breaths to calm myself.

"Aw you care." He teased me again, nipping my chin with his hand.

"Yes Uncle." I answerred dolefully. "Thanks a mill for the stick."

"The what?" he said, confused.

"The broomstick." I repeated.

"You've been here two days and haven't even gotten passed the language barrier yet." He shook his heaed. "We can't have an american for a neice for two long." He sighed.

"I'm really your grandneice" I reminded him, fixing his sheets.

"Stop acting like a grandmother." He cried, pulling my hands away from his sheets. "Shouldn't I be taking care of you?"

"You can start by sending your neice to bed Mr. Prewitt." Madame Promfey said, surprising the both of us as she appeared behind us.

"Oh." He cried. "Shouldn't she get leave to visit family?"

"You need to rest." She scolded, pulling me off my seat. "I daresay she needs it as well." Madame's eyes flew open in such panic that it scared both me and Fabian.

"What? What happened?" He asked, sitting up.

"Oh you poor dear!" She cried, ignoring his questions. I was just as confused as Fabian when she started pushing me back down onto an empty bed by Gideon. "How could I forget?" She cried, my mouth formed an O of understanding and I protested as she pushed me down.

"I'm fine Madame I'm great!" I said, trying to stand back up.

"Not with a broken rib your not. You've taken the setting potion correct?" She asked and I nodded. When she raised her wand. Covered my ribs with my hands.

"Jame's already did it." I exclaimed.

"Did what?" She asked, lowering her wand a bit.

"The healing spell." I explained.

"Child, do you really believe he did it correctly?" She rolled her eyes. I had my eyes shut so tightly, I could only see a faint glow when she performed the healing spell again. The faint dull pain that had still been there was relieved as she did, and I laid down, relaxed. "Didn't I already tell you that when done correctly you shouldn't be able to speak?" She scolded, as I nodded and closed my eyes, a feeling of intense exhaustion filling me.

"Can somebody tell me what in the name of Merlins right baggy-" Was the last thing I heard Fabian yelling as I fell asleep.


	8. Freezing James in DADA and More Fenwick!

_"Can somebody tell me what in the name of Merlins right baggy-" Was the last thing I heard Fabian yelling as I fell asleep._

I opened my eyes and stretched luxioriously on my box of a bed. My butt sank in just a bit as I moved to the left, and I realized boxes don't sink. My eyes flew open and were at once flooded with light that wa uncharacteristic at Drakes, where despite white walls and floors, everythings dark.

_Hogwarts, Scotland, Rib, Fabian._ I groaned inwardly but smiled brightly. _It really is like a fairtale._

"Glad to see your up." A cheery voice said from beside me. I looked over and saw my 'Uncle' Fabian sitting up in bed with his arm propped up. I sat up myself and lent against the head of the bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Feeling better?" I asked, wondering if he'd get the cast off his arm today. His blue eyes looking watery in the extreme sunlight; his face had a rougher quality than it did the last time I saw him, and I could have sworn his eyes looked hardened. _The first battle took its toll._ I thought gloomily, as I tried to smile cheerfully.

"I'm great, how's that rib of yours?" He asked, his eyes glistening with what looked like a trick, I figured he was setting me up for a trap.

"It's good." I said, warily, not quite liking his expression.

"Yeah? Good thing Potter was around to fix it up." Fabian said, eyeing me reproachfully. "That wasn't the smartest thing to do kid."

I felt myself wince under his gaze but nodded.

"It was either agree and have him do it, or refuse and have him do it." I smiled sheepishly, "He did fix it up a bit!"

"What do you mean, it's not as though the marauders would hold you down." Fabian said, his gaze turning from reproachful to suspiscious.

"Er" I answered, "Right."

"So, how'd you break it?"

"Sirius fell on me."

Fabian leaned back casually and flipped his hair from his eyes.

"That's a new one." He grinned. "Remind me to deal with him."

"Sure." I offered helpfully, and caught a glimpse of a sleeping Gideon on my right. His black hair was a mess and his pale face looked much better than it did yesterday. A lifetimes worth of rest it seemed.

"Gideon looks better." I commented, nodding over to Gideon.

"That's Uncle Gideon to you."

"Yes Great grand-uncle." I smirked, emphasizing the Grand.

"That makes me feel old." He said, frowning.

"You are old." I retorted, sitting up and crossing my legs.

"Ah but with age comes wisdom young one." He said, pointing a finger in the air. "Oi Gideon!" He yelled, waking up his brother.

"Shh!" I cried, "Let him sleep."

"He's gotten plenty!" Fabian answered, looking affronted, but when Gideon didn't stir Fabian grabbed the pillow that propped up his broken arm and threw it at Gideons sleeping form.

"What-Where." Gideon mumbled, sitting up slowly.

"Morning Sunshine." Fabian grinned and leaned back down.

"Argh." Gideon groaned and rubbed his head. He took the pillow and set it ontop of his own, before laying back down to sleep.

"Nick's awake." Fabian said casually and Gideon jumped back up.

"What were you thinking?" He cried, looking at me with wide deep blue eyes. His black hair was sticking up everywhere in a way even James' messy locks couldn't achieve.

"I wasn't?" I took a guess.

"You're right you weren't." He said shaking his head. "When I get a hold of James and Sirius."

"Wait till quidditch seasons over." Fabian winked over at me. "I am."

"Alright." Gideon said, rubbing his head. "I'm not so good at this am I?" He asked, looking over at me apologetically.

"Good at what?"

"Uncling."

"I'm not sure that's a verb." Fabian pointed out.

"Whatever it is, you two are aces at it." I reassured them, thinking about how in the past two days I've felt safer and more loved than I ever had. "Honestly, I feel like I actually have a family."

"It's easier because you don't have to pretend." Fabian said thoughtfully, his one working hand running through his forever- neat hair. "At first, all I could think about was how will I treat her when I don't even know her?"

"But then we found out you really are family." Gideon added.

"And now, I consider you a little sister that is at the same time my neice and great grandniece."

"Things have gotten complicated."

"But that's why you need family." Fabian continued. "Not for help when you need it, not for emotional support, but for the sole act of being family."

"Which in itself, implies both emotional support and help when you need it."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I do" I said quietly, and felt tears forming in my eyes without my permission. "Thanks guys." I whispered again and looked up at both my blue eyed mentors.

"We love you." Gideon said from his bed.

"Wow, if the girls at Hogwarts ony knew how sensitive the Prewet brothers could be." I teased, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"We'd have never gotten out alive." Fabian said smirking. "You better carry out our legacy." He warned jokingly.

"Are you sure you want me to?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"No!" Gideon screamed. "Fabian you right prat-"

His words were interrupted by Madame Promfeys screaming in the hall.

"No you cannot visit. You have classes!" Her shrieking voice cried.

"Do you want her having a go with as many guys as you did girls?"

"No Mr. Black, Mr. Potter and you too Mr. Pettigrew. You leave now before I report you for-"

"Honestly Fabian , what are you thinking?" Said Gideon, lowering his voice.

"I'm thinking I'm getting a headache." Fabian interrupted, as Madame Promfeys voice also quieted. "Oi, that's the marauders. Don't kill 'em quite yet."

"Let me have my fun." Gideon said, grinning.

"That old bat-" James' voice said, as the curtains to our little makeshift room were torn open. "Hey" He said cheerfully, stepping in and sitting down beside Fabian. "What brings you lot here?"

"Visiting." Fabian said, looking at James dangerously. "We heard Nick here's been hurt,"

"So naturally, we came running." Gideon said, also looking a bit intimidating. His black hair contrasting greatly with his blue eyes and pale skin as Sirius apprehensively stepped over to sit by him. Upon receiving the most murderous glance ever, he quickly rethought his plan and sat down by me.

He was sitting close enough so that my thigh was touching his back, and for whatever reason I became very conscious of the fact. Sirius must have as well because he quickly moved a bit so that we weren't touching, weird.

"Hi." Sirius said awkwardly, aimed at me but directed at the whole room. He looked very different from Gideon, despite their dark hair and light eyes, they were both very handsome but two different kinds. James looked a bit like Fabian, and the two seemed to be deep in discussion about something, I head the word 'match' and 'Seeking' a few times, but turned my attention to Gideon.

I had to stop myself from laughing, he was looking at Sirius in a way that was a perfect mix of intimidation and amusement. Sirius was looking incredibly uncomfortable and was trying to include himself in Fabians conversation with James, but because of their low tones and rushed conversation, he couldn't pick up enough to join in.

"So." Peter said, surprisingly unaware of the tense environment. "How are you feeling Nick?"

"I'm great." I said, trying to keep the too-broad smile from my face. "Just peachy."

"Good to hear." Peter said, nodding his chubby face thoughtfully,"Cuz when I heard it was Sirius that- OW" He was cut off by a well placed kick in his right shin. I was surprised to realize Sirius could reach that far with his long legs, or was it just cuz the beds were spread in a tightly formed block 'U'. "I mean" He continued, rubbing his shin. "Sirius saved you."

"No need to pretend young Pete." Gideon said, slapping Pete on the shoulder, a bit excessively. "We know." Gideon threw Sirius a wink and his gaze faltered over to me for a small second.

"You-You you know?" Sirius said stuttering, James and Fabian had pulled out of their conversation and were staring at the pair. James had wide, disbelieving eyes that almost matched the rims of his glasses, Fabian was simiply grinning.

"And you haven't yet killed him?" James asked bluntly.

"No-" Gideon threw a grin at James. "Fabian made me promise to wait it out until the end of Quidditch season."

"It was the least I could do James." Fabian said, smacking James on the shoulder playfully.

"That was bloody thoughtful of you." Sirius said dryly, "I wanted to get it over with."

"Sirius!" James said, insulted, before rolling his eyes and looking over to Fabian. "At least somebody cares about our team."

"How's our neice doing anyways." Gideon asked, no longer looking at Sirius murderously.

"She's brilliant!" Peter said, looking at me admiringly.

"We know that." Fabian said, rolling his eyes. "It's in our blood."

"What happened to me then?" Gideon asked thoughtfully.

"You didn't know?" Fabian winked at me, "You were adopted."

I couldn't help but laugh at the look of indignation when Gideon heard this.

"Bloody chaser." He said mumbling. "Nick, why couldn't you have come out normal like me? Theres too many of him in our family already."

"Hey, I'm not a chaser am I?" I said, defending myself.

"Whats wrong with Chasing?" James and Fabian both said defensively.

"It's not what's wrong with chasing." I said, turning from James and Fabian to Gideon.

"It's what isn't." I chorused, along with Gideon and Sirius.

"Et tu padfoot?" James asked, his voice sad.

"You know what they say about us beaters." Sirius said, grinning wide- he opened his mouth to inform us but I beat him to it.

"All brute no brain?"

"No-no" Fabian said, " missing the looks, too dumb fo the books."

"It's not that," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"Well then?" Gideon said.

"Yeah what is it?" Peter adde,d looking around with wide eyes.

"I don't remember now." Sirius said, scowling at us all. We broke out into laughter, all but Siirus and Peter (Who looked torn as to whetehr he should laugh or not.

"Lighten up Pete." I said, as my laughter died. "Sirius is one of your best friends. He's not gonna stop being your best friend if you laugh at him every once in a while."

"James does it all the time." Sirius added, looking over at Peter, as though he hadn't picked up on this yet.

"Oh." Peter answered, his mouth forming a perfect 'O' as his eyes zoomed around in thought.

"Well." James got up fixing his glasses. "Off to classes for us"

"Whats the time?" Gideon asked, straightening up on his bed.

"Ten after Nine." Sirius answered, pocketing his wand. "McGonagalls gonna lose it."

"What about me?" I asked, as the boys got up and brushed off their black robes.

"We'll ask Pomfrey on our way out."Sirius said, standing up behind Peter, whose fingers were still at his mouth and eyes were still elsewhere.

"I haven't got any books yet." I said, than smacked my forhead. "Ugh, I forgot to see that Mcgoganall woman."

"McGonagall!" The boys chorused, all but Peter who jumped at the sudden noise influx.

"got it." I said, rolling my eyes. Enthusiastic much?

"Right then, off with yous before McGonagall creates some new Nicks." Fabian said, patting James on the back as he turned around.

"Nick?" I asked, only Gideon heard me as the rest of the boys were already on their way out.

"Nearly Head-Less Nick." He answered, smirking. "Gryffindor ghost."

"You'll meet him in due time." Fabian put in, as Peters waving hand closed the curtains around us.

"Will I now?" I asked, but too distracted to actually care. I could feel myself, unconsciously, move my wand to my head and begin changing hair styles to relieve stress.

"Woah." Gideon said, and I was pulled back into reality.

"Huh." Fabian added, both watching me with interest.

"You'd make a brilliant Auror." Gideon said.

"Get top marks in concealment." Fabian added nodding. I realized what they were talking about and deattached my wand from my hair.

"Nervous habit." I said, shrugging.

"Like the new locks." Gideon said, gesturing towards his messy black hair.

"What?" I mumbled as I looked down to my shoulder. My hair was now as black as Gideon and just barely made it past my chin. "Thanks." I said, grinning. A pair of woman's heeled footsteps made their way towards where we were and Gideon and Fabian formed shocked faces.

"Here she comes!" Fabian said, sprinkling his hands in the as though introducing a scary ghost.

"Be wary." Gideon winked at me, I scowled at the two the second that the curtains were swung open and a tall, regal woman walked in.

"'Ey Minerva!" Gideon said smiling.

"Good morning Mr. Prewett." Professor said, her face wasn't old and pinched like I imagined, it was still pinched, but she had flowing brown hair around her face.

"I thought we were on a first name basis?" Fabian said, smiling as McGonagall closed the curtains tightly.

"We are Fabian." McGonagall said, turning around and smiling warmly at my uncles."But it's a hard habit to kick."

"Kick it hard Minerva." Gideon said as McGonagall turned towards me. "This is our neice, Nick."

"Pleased to meet you" I said sheepishly, hoping she didn't catch my rather malicios scowl earlier.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, really." She walked over towards me and her dark brown eyes looked over me appraisingly. "I thought you had red hair."

"She did, until she changed it." Gideon explained.

"Wordlessly." Fabian added.

"No such thing." McGonagal shook her head, "As a wordless hair transfiguration spell. Unless, theres one in the future." Her eyes popped open, as though the fact were miraculous.

"I don't think there is, I've just always had a knack for it." I pulled out my wand and showed her, changing my hair back to its natural state. "I just touch my wand to it and think it. Mum and Dad said I did it alot as a baby."

"Metamorphagus." Mcgonagall muttered, looking away for a brief second. "Do it without your wand."

"What?" I said, shocked.

"Do it Nick!" Gideon encouraged, practically jumping from his seat.

"I don't think I'll be able to..." I mumbled, as I put my wand away and tried.

"No, no, dear child." McGonagall scrunched up her face, "Like that, oh how does that little Nymphadora do it?"

"She scrunches up her face." Fabian offered.

"And she thinks real hard." Gideon added.

"Alright..." I said, feeling all three faces on me, I felt ridiculous as I scrunched up my face real tight and concentrated all my might on changing my hair. After a moment or two of nothing happening, I opened my eyes and sighed. "This is ridiculus" I said throwing up my hands and avoiding their gazes.

"Professor, you are brilliant." Gideon breathed and I looked over to him.

"Our neice is a metamorphagus!" Fabian cried, and wiped an imaginary tear.

"I can't be." I stuttered, metamorphagi were one in two million, literally, and each one was recruited from birth for the Dark Lords army. How could I have been overlooked?

"Theres no other explanation." McGonagall said, in a very stern, proud voice. "How you went through life not knowing... it's as though you were confunded. My grandmothers specialty spell, it made sense I guess. She was the brightest witch of her age, only she could be powerful enough to confund the Dark Lord's records. I'm a metamorphagi... I scrunched up my nose and concentrated on the last face I saw before closing my eyes, Gideons.

"Holy-"

"Language!" McGonagall scolded, yet the laughter was evident in her voice.

"Do I really look that good?" Gideon asked, and I raised my hand to my face, opening my eyes.

"I have stubble." I said, touching the weird shortened hairs on my cheek and neck.

"Sexy." Gideon joked, mimicking my actions so we looked like a mirror. I grabbed the corner of my covers and got out of bed, Fabian started laughing immediately and Gideon looked horrified. I looked over to Professor McGonagall and she was smirking a bit.

"Your body m'dear." She said, gesturing towards her own body with her right hand. I looked down and started laughing myself; although I had Gideon's face my body was all Nick Prewett. I scrunched up my face and concentrated hard as to how I normally look.

"Better?" I asked McGonagall, her answer was interrupted by Gideon who said,

"Never do that again."

"Aye aye captain." I said sarcastically, grinning over at Fabian. I jumped back onto my bed and crossed my legs.

"Somebody must have confunded you. Any idea who?" McGonagall asked me.

"My Grandmother-" I explained, "She must have done it when I was born."

"Why?" Gideon asked bluntly.

"Metamorphagi are recruited to the Dark Lords army." I said, almost jumping back at the reaction I received. Everybody tensed but quickly relazed again, McGonagall was massaging her temple, Fabian was rubbing his shoulder and only Gideon leaned forward with serious eyes.

"He's nobody's lord." Gideon said before leaning back. "Never call him that." I nodded, understanding and repeated my sentence,

"I meant to say, Vol-Voldemorts army."

"Good Godric Nick, you don't have to say his name!" Fabian said, jumping. Both Gideon and McGonagall cringed.

"What do I call him!?" I asked, feeling my arms flail around. "You-Know-Who?"

"Thats exactly what we call him." Gideon said, rolling his eyes.

"Thats the most cowardly freaking-"

"Ms. Prewett!" McGonagall cried, interrupting me. "I do not know what Freaking means nor do I want to find out. It's not your place to call anybody cowardly."

"Sorry Professor" I mumbled under my breath. "But if you can't even say his name I think he has you beat."

Silence answered, they knew I was right and I was too ashamed to keep talking. These were the folks who had given me a home. The only family I've ever known..

"I"m sorry-" I began the same time as Fabian started

"Voldemort." He grinned, cutting off my apology. "I reckon your right."

I blushed but smiled inwardly, knowing I had'nt angered anyone.

"We know she's right Fabian." McGonagall said, "Smartest student I've talked to in a while."

"Right, now back to being a metamorphagus" Gideon said smiling, "That'll come in real handy when you become an auror."

"Don't try to force her to take after our footsteps." Fabian scolded.

"I'm not forcing her-" Gideon started scowling at Fabian/

"Enough with the parental role playing until I leave the room please." McGonagall interrupted and I bit back my giggles."You young lady must begin classes. Your first, with me, just ended. Here is your time table, Lily Evans will meet you in the common room after lunch and you'll begin your classes."

"Whens lunch?" I asked, gingerly taking the sheet from her hands.

"In two hours." She answered briskly, before nodding to my uncles and I. "If you ever need anything Dear, just fnd me."

"Thank you Professor-" I began, but she was already closing the blinds.

"Nice lady." Gideon commented, before flipping over on his bed so his head was closest me.I was looking at my time table in awe, I had Transfiguration first MWF, Charms first TR, after lunch on Monday's I had

"Defense against the dark arts?" I whispered,

"Best class ever" Fabian said

"You don't like it?" Gideon asked, reaching over to look at my schedule. I felt a goofy smile spread across my fact. Who woulda thunk it?

"Defense against the _Dark arts_?" I mumbled "_Defense _against the Dark Arts? Defense _against _the Dark Arts?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Gideon commented looking over my schedule with an interested eye."Are you going for Auror?" He said, realizing my choices fit the Newt level requirements. At that, Fabian, who had previously been scratching an itch on his stomach and simultaneasouly flipping his hair stopped and loooked over.

"Yeah." I said grinning. "Defense against the Dark Arts?"

"Don't tell me-" Gideon began

"You;ve never HAD defense against the dark arts?" Fabian finished

"We have Dark Arts." I explained, grabbing my schedule back. "This is, as you like to say, bloody brilliant."

"How would you say it?" One of the two asked, I was too enthralled in my schedule to figure out who. But since Gideon was now scratching and Fabian was looking at me, I guessed the latter.

"Wicked." I suggested, he nodded so I continued. "Sweet, awesome, amazing, nice, sick, ill, should I continue?" I asked, looking back down at my schedule.

"Whats Freaking?" Gideon asked, pulling his shirt back down.

"It's like Bloody, or from what I think bloody is.."I answered, laying my schedule beside me and laying back on my bed feeling weightless. This was amazing, no matter where you are from the feeling of excitement and joy is universal.

"So, freaking brilliant?" Gideon said thoughtfully.

"Freaking prat?" Fabian added.

"Think you got the hang of it." I said, sitting back up and crossing my legs, I could feel my face split from my smile. "Tell me about my professors."

"Well you've met McGonagall." Fabian said, sitting up as well. I think my excitement was catching.

"You've got Binns for history of magic." Gideon commented. "Boring."

"He's dead boring."

"Thats a freaking awful pun." Gideon said, as Fabian sniggered.

"Why?" I asked, not catching the joke.

"Mans a ghost." Gideon said, before continuing. "You've got Purcell for Defense against Dark arts. Mans' a genius. But he dates students that've just graduated, if he hits on you write immediately."

"Who's she got for charms?"

"The new guy, Flitwick." GIdeon said scratching his hair.

"He's good. Really know's his stuff."

"And for potions you've got Slughorn." Gideon smiled. "Stay away from Slughorn."

"Why?" I asked, not understanding why he was smiling as he warned me.

"Man likes to pick favorites. He has a 'Slug Club.' Students that really know their stuff and are very connected. Prewetts are a well known family so we were both in his club. Most pompous thing ever really." Fabian went on. "If your any good in Potions he'll try to recruit you."

"And he can always find you." Gideon said omnisiously. " Well, on with the list then.'

"Divination with Secuma." I said, glancing at my schedule.

"Awful."

"Pointless class."

"I've always hated divination." I mused. "Can't I drop?"

"Gideon walked out." Fabian said laughing.

"She told me I was gonna die alone with one limb." Gideon said, defending himself.

"She also said he would never learn how to play quidditch properly." Fabian said, still laughing.

"How does she know that?" Gideon threw his arms up defending himself.

"Sorry Gid." I said. "I can always teach you."

"Yeah yeah." He waved his hand acting like a grumpy child. "Anything else?"

"Umm, That looks like everything ." I squealed as a certain class caught my eye. "Muggle studies!?" I screamed in excitement. "We study muggles?"

"What did you expect?" Gideon asked, laying back down

"In my day, we were trained to kill muggles." I explained, laying down with excitement.

"Woah." Fabian said, laying down as well. As soon as my head touched the pillow I jumped back up.

"What am I doing?" I asked, throwing off my covers. Underneath I had on maroon and gold pyjama pants and a large t-shirt, Madame Pomfrey must have given em to me last night.  
"What? What are you doing?'" Gideon asked, jumping up on his elbows and looking at me.

"I've got classes in an hour." I said, stuffing my feet into my old nikes. "I gotta get ready."

"Have a nice day of school neice." Fabian said, grinning at me. I walked over and kissed his cheek before doing the same for Gideon.

"Wish me luck!" I cried, as I stepped out.

"Gotta love her," I heard somebody say chuckling, as I raced up to the Gryffindor common room. I took my first right and my first left, the hallways were full of students walking to their next classes, as I walked as fast as I could without bringing too much attention to myself, which was difficult as I wasn't in robes and bright red hair tended to bring attention to oneself, I saw a rather interesting site and collided with a large wall of flesh. I shook, startled and looked up through my fringe at the guy I ate with the other day.

"Hey there." He said, rather sheepishly, grinning like a mad man.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I said. " I didn't mean to, well you know."

"It's okay-" He began as I struggled to remember his name. "I sort of walked right into your path. I was hoping you'd look up before you collided into me though."

"Sorry again!:" I said, feeling awkward. "I was just distracted by the-"

"Twins, can't blame you. What look do you think they were going for today?"

"Is that makeup?" I asked Benjy, finally remembering his name, as I took a second look at the tall blonde twins whos faces were covered with something. They had spots on their bodies like cows. One even had one over her eye. Their ears kind of looked flappy as well...

"I think it's a spell." Benjy answered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Lily probably cursed them again."

"Lily?" I repeated, finally pulling my eyes off the two she-cows before us.

"Yeah." Beny answered, his blue eyes sparkling. "Apparently one of the Buzia twins had the gall to accuse her of liking James Potter."

"The horror." I said mockingly, grinning up at Benjy.

"Indeed." He nodded, his neat dirty-blonde hair barely moving from their perfect waves on his head. "Where are you headed?"

"Common room." I answered. "I've forgotten where it is though." I added, wringing my hands. All the while I was yelling at myself to stop, I knew where the common room was. When did I get so adept at flirting?

"I think I might remember." He shot me a grin. "Shall I lead the way?" He asked, sticking out his elbow for me to hook my own to. I did so and smiled.

"I'd really appreciate that."

"So." He began as we started walking towards the Gryffindor tower. "If I ask why your dressed in hospital Gryffindor pants would you tell me?"

"I broke my rib." I explained, shrugging it off.

"How'd you manage to do that? Quidditch?" He suggested and I shook my head no.

"It was an accident, I fell." I wondered why I didn't mention that somebody fell on top of me. I guess it was just that guilty look Sirius had after the accident, made me feel guilty as well.

"Oh." He said, before looking over at me. "Are you okay?" He asked unnecessarily, as though he forgot we had magic.

"yeah I'm fine. Spell and potion fixed me right up." I explained, smiling back at him as we walked up some stairs.

"Oh." He said again, "I'm sorry, I'm muggle-born see, so I tend to forget about wizarding healing spells."

"Really?" I cried, and I could feel him get shocked at my reaction. "Your muggle-born?"

"Yes." he said, getting a bit defensive.

"Thats wicked!" I cried, inwardly scolding myself for overreacting. I was just really excited. "Sorry, you must think I'm crazy. I've always loved muggles."

"Really?" He said amused, smirking as we turned a corner. I could feel eyes on us from every side."Are you taking muggle studies?"

"Yep-" I answered, feeling a bit self conscious of the looks we were getting as we turned the corner out of the stairwell.

"Would you like a tutor?"

"I'd love one!" I cried, "I know nothing about muggles."

"Then I'd love to help." Benjy said, grinning just as wide as we walked infront of the lady's portrait."Is this it then?" He asked, and unhooked his arm.

"Yeah I think so anyways. But I'll have to wait for another Gryffindor to come in for a password." I said, trying to not get lost in his blue eyes.

"Will you be okay here?" He asked, "I've got to get to my next class before lunch."

"Yeah I'll be fine." No, must not melt in his eyes...

"Alright. I'll see you in Defense then right?"

"Definetely." I said, "Thanks again."

He started walking backwards and grinned. "Anytime."

He turned around and started jogging towards the stairs. The minute he turned the corner an image popped into my face.

Him, me, kissing.

Damnit.

His grinning face popped out behind the corner, and I realized I was still watching the spot on the wall.

Hiding my blush adeptly I raised an eyebrow and looked at him questingingly.

"When shall we start the lessons?" He said, his voice echoing in the empty hall.

"When do you normally study?" I asked, realizing I had absolutely no idea what actually happens in a regular school. Normally at this time, I'd be busy memorizing the Dark Lords favorite afternoon snacks,

"Friday night?" He said grinning.

"Sounds more like a time for study dates." I quipped, knowing that Friday nights are legendary for parties, regardless of time.

"You move a bit fast." He joked, winking. " I thought it was only a study session."

"What time." I asked, rolling my eyes at his joke, although I found it kinda funny.

"After the last class?" He offered, shaking a hand through his hair.

"Sounds great, I'll see you then."

"See you." He answered, before walking through the hall. I made sure to change my line of sight as I sat down by the portrait to await a password holder.

So, Benjy and I alone.

On Friday nights, studying Muggles. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't stoked. I would get to know him better, and maybe hthat would lead to...

For gods sakes I really need to stop!

"Nick!" Lily Evans called from around the bend, and I stood up, shaking my head of any less than platonic thoughts.

"Lily!" I called back, lowering my voice as she neared "Sorry I'm not ready. I don't remember the password."

"S'okay." She answered "Pixie Poop."

The portrait pulled open and I walked in after her, her red hair was tamed into a ponytail and she sat down on one of the couches in the common room.

"I'll wait here." She said, as I rushed over to the girls dormitories. WIthin minutes I was bathed and dressed, my red hair a bit darker than normal and wet over my shoulders as I ran down the stairs with my bookbag in hand.

"Ready!" I called, as I metamorphed my hair dry. I was starting to love this skill,

"Good." She said, "We should still make it in time to DADA."

I felt myself flush at the mention of the class and I was walking with a bounce in my step the rest of the way.

"Excited?" Lily smirked

"Very." I answered and I flooded her with questions about the class as we rushed to make it in time.

From what she told me, the professor Purcell was a genius, as Fabian had said earlier, and we were starting wand work today.

I walked into the spacious room with a smile on my face, despite the fact that we were late.

"Ms. Evans." A tall man said from the front of the classroom. The professor was in green dressrobes that accented his green eyes. He watched me with interest as Lily and I made our way to empty seats in the back.

"Sorry we're late Professor." She said, and I felt thankful that she didn't blame me.

"Don't let it happen again." He advised as we slipped into our seats. "Ms. Prewitt, it's great to finally meet you."

"Ditto." I said, laying my wand down on the table.

"Ditto?" He repeated, and the whole class turned to look at me incredulously.

"Yes, as in likewise." I said, mumbling. My cheeks flushing red. Behind me I heard smirking and I resolved to glare at the perpatraitors as soon as attention was taken off me.

"Oh. Well back to the lesson then." Professor said, before continuing with his instructions. I whipped my head around and saw Sirius, James, Remus and Peter sitting behind us, grinning at me maniacly.

Huffing, I pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

'It wasn't funny-N' I wrote, as they snickered again.

"Displaciu" I cast, and turned around and pointed at the only parchment on the table behind us. I cast the spell again on Remus' paper and smirked as he gasped aloud.

"Is anything the matter Mr. Lupin." Professor asked him, stopping his lecture on saftey.

"Ye-Yes sir." Remus answered, before the Professor continued the lesson after the second interruption today.

_'is this working?-R'_ He wrote and I felt myself smile.

_'Ofcourse.'_ I answered and felt pride at my spell work as the four started conversing in hushed whispers.

_'This is bloody brilliat.-S'_

_'It is pretty sick-N'_

_'Speak like a brit-P'_

_'It would be an improvement-J'_

_'Harsh-S'_

_'But true-P'_

_'Are you sure upsetting your seeker is a good idea-N'_

_' I believe you've just been got James-R'_

_'No, She's just joking. She wouldn't sabatoge us-J'_

_'Not on purpose.-N'_

_'Meaning-The Beater'_

_'Accidents happen-Emotionally distraught seeker'_

_'You're not allowed to lose on Friday- Captain'_

_'This is my parchment and I refuse to taint it with Quidditch-Remus'_

_'I feel my confidence dropping James. That effects my playing style-N'_

"What!" James called out, and I smirked as Proffessor shot an annoyed glance at the boys behind us,

"Pay attention." Lily scolded me in a whisper, and I nodded at her as I watched words arrise on th parchment.

_'Thats low Nick-J'_

_'Pay attention kids-N'_

I folded the paper and stuffed it into my backpack, before smiling at the satisfied look on Lily's face.

"Partners?" Lily asked unnecesarily, as I realized the professor had finished his lecture.

"What for?" I wondered as Lily pulled out her wand and began pushing the table to the side.

"Defense Drills." Lily answered simply as I helped her stick the table against the wall.

"Class, these will be your pairs." Professor said, and groans echoed throughout the room. "Yes they will be chosen. Alphabetical order."

Lily groaned and whispered into my ear,

"You're with Potter, I'm with Escales."

"Who?" I whispered back, a bit confused.

"Escales, a horrid Ravenclaw convinced I love him. He's no worse than James." She scowled and I merely shrugged, Jame's wouldn't be too bad of a partner.

"Black and Barney, Evans and Escales, Pettigrew and Pinkleton, Potter and Prewitt" Professor went down the list and I looked up to share a smile with James, who was glaring daggers over at Escales. I walked over behind James and whispered in his ear.

"Don't stare so hard, he might catch fire."

"Thats what I'm trying to do." He answered, scrunching his face up with concentration.

"Don't worry about him Jamsie." I said, slapping him playfully on the back. "She can't stand him."

"Really?" James said, wide eyed.

"Says he's worse than you."

"Wicked." He said, grinning daftly as Sirius and Peter sniggered at him. Remus was paired with a Ravenclaw named McBain and had already begun deuling her.

"Sirius?" A small voice called from behind us and we all turned around, except James of course. The girl that called Sirius was small framed and wide eyed, big black eyes and bushy black hair. She was watching Sirius with something akin to reverance.

"Yes?"

"I'm Stacy." She said, looking very scared.

"Hello." Sirius said, amused. "But I know who you are."

"Really?" She cried, wide eyes getting wider.

"Yep, and we're partners right? So lets get started. Save me a seat somewhere and I'll be there soon."

The girl eagerly bounced off towards an empty table at the front of the room and sat down posessively gaurding the table.

"Help me." Sirius asked, big eyed.

"Sirius?" I said, wide-eyed.

"Nick, not funny." Sirius scolded, as Peter practically died of laughter. "I wouldn't laugh so much if I were you, here comes your partner."

"Cor." Peter cried, and tried to hide behind Sirius,

"I'll not tolerate any swearing from you Peter." A rather large, girl with a pointed nose said. "I'll be saving us a deauling spot over there, if you so much as lose me one point-" She ranted, walking towards an isolated corner of the room.

"Peter." I said, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." He said gloomily. "An entire term?" he walked off towards the 'gradegrubber' as Sirius tried hard not to laugh.

"How come you get James?" Sirius asked, poutily, throwing an arm on my shoulder.

"I wasn't aware you felt that way."

"You know what I mean-" He started before I shook my head- "I guess you wouldn't. In DADA you never get partnered with somebody from your own house. It's unheard of"

"I'd rather have a ravenclaw." I sighed, looking over and smiling at Benjy, who was waving to me.

"Benjy?" He asked shocked. "He's an okay guy and all, but I think James is more your type."

"I seriously doubt it." I said, pushing Sirius off a bit towards little stacy. "Stacy is waiting."

"Don't do this to me." He said, mournfully as I pushed him towards her seat on the floor.

"It won't be that bad." I scolded before turning around to James who was still watching Lily.

"Thats bordering on creepy Jimmy." I said, standing in front of James and doing my best to block her view of her.

"Jimmy?" James said, absentmindedly. "No body's ever called me Jimmy."

"What about J.P?" I offered, and he shook his head, still watching Lily. She'd never like him at this rate, time for drastic measures. "How about Prongs."

"What!" He screamed and the whole class looked our way. "Er- Back to work." James said, waving a hand at the class before turning back to me.

"Was I not supposed to know?" I said slyly, as James' turned slightly red and his glasses fell down a bit.

"How'd you find out?" He asked, pushing his glasses back up and looking at me with wide eyes.

"I'm from the year 2057 James." I said, trying to keep my face serious, but failing as I smirked.

"Funny." He said, dismissing the idea at once. "Seriously though how'd you hear it?"

"I must have heard somebody call you Prongs." I said, shrugging. "Whats the big deal, it's not like you're really a type of horse part time or nothing."

"Er yeah, haha." He laughed weekly, and turned red. I couldn't help but wonder how they'd kept Remus' secret a secret for so long. I decided not to dwell on it and took a defensive stance.

"Hit me with the best you've got then," I said, playing the martyr

"I'm not sure you want that.," James said, with a cocky smile. "You are a girl after all."

I gripped my wand tightly and performed the nonverbal levicorpus spell.

"And?" I said, as James was turned upside down by his right leg. I walked over and poked him in the stomach, aware of the stares we were getting. "You're meaning?"

James was suddenly released from the jinx and I caught Remus' apologetic glance. As James landed flawlessly on his feet and messed up his hair, I couldn't help but grin at the devilish look on his face.

"If thats a challenge" James said, taking an offensive stance "Than I gladly except."

"Cheers" I said jokingly, as we circled each other in a playful manner, it wasn't too fair for him. After all my grandmother had been training me in combat since I bought a wand at 7.

"Furnuculus." He cried, and a streak of blue light shot towards me. I easily dodged it and flicked a spell at him.

"Caninitis" I cast, and hit him right in the mouth, where his front teeth got longer and longer.

"Wicked" A student called from somewhere in the room, and I decided to let James get a shot in as a pale green light streaked from his wand. I felt something move in my stomach and I retched almost immediately, puking a bright blue slug.

"Gross" I cried. "Thats foul."

"Is that you surrendering?"

"You wish." I flicked my wand and cast a multicolour afro spell at his hair, changing it from silky brown to rainbow groovy. "That is sick James."

"I think it looks aright." Sirius called, and a stroke of Genius hit me. Stuffing my wand in my pocket I grinned at James and circled him, he seemed to guess what I was doing and put away his wand as well. As soon as he did, he jumped towards me and started tickling me like crazy, crying curses between laughs I flipped from under him and sat on top of him

"Forgive me in advance." I said quietly, and pulled my wand back out as he struggled. "Froidus"

"Ahh, Bugger it all to hell" James cried, as the freezing feeling settled into his butt cheeks.

"Five points to Gryffindor Ms. Prewitt" Purcell called, as I stood to help James up. "For realizing that wand work isn't the only way to beat your opponent. Great way to start the term, you're all released to your next class."

Muttering filled the classroom as several kids walked over to good naturedly pat James or I on the back.

"Brilliant." Benjy said, walking up to me as Sirius helped James shake cubes out of his butt.

"Thanks." I said shyly, packing my books.

"Makes me sort of wish I was your partner." He said absentmindedly, before turning red.

"Which part?" I asked, wondering who would wish a frozen butt on themselves.

"The part where you tackled him." He muttered, flushing red. "See you then."

"See you" I repeated in utter shock.


	9. Fraying Ends Lead To Snap Decisions

_A/N- Reviews are like gold._

_Last Time.._

_"Makes me sort of wish I was your partner." He said absentmindedly, before turning red._

_"Which part?" I asked, wondering who would wish a frozen butt on themselves._

_"The part where you tackled him." He muttered, flushing red. "See you then."_

_"See you" I repeated in utter shock._

"See you?" Rachel's voice repeated from somewhere behind me."Is that the best you had?"

"Well I wasn't really expecting-" I muttered, red faced.

"Okay, but see you?" Rachel smiled at me wide, letting me know she was just kidding.

"Rachel!" I whined. "Stop making me feel like more of a fool than I already do."

"You should feel brilliant." Alicia chimed in, walking up beside me.

"Why is that?" Rachel asked.

"Did you miss how she completely freezed James' arse in the middle of DADA?" Alicia said, her eyes wide with laughter.

"That was pretty brilliant." I joked, feeling my reddened face get a little more back to normal.

"It's no wonder Fenwick wants you." Rachel joked.

"Fenwick?" Alicia practically squealed. "He's ace."

"You girls really have to stop talking about me." Sirius jumped in, wrapping an arm around Alicia.

"Oh hey Stacy!" I waved at the air behind him and his eyes went wide in fear. "Lighten up Sirius."

"Ouch." James said, as Alicia and Rachel laughed. Alicia had thrown Sirius' hand off her as she did and Rachel was clutching her stomach, doing imitations of a wide eyed Sirius. "First me, then you." He said to Sirius. "Peter's probably next."

"I'm not evil." I said, as Rachel and Alicia's laughter died down.

"Not evil." Rachel said patting my back encouragingly. "Just brilliant."

"It wasn't that funny." James stifled a laugh himself.

"Oh come on." Alicia cried, as we started walking out of the room.

"Honestly I thought you had her for a second." Sirius said thoughtfully, his hands in his pockets and his bag flung around his shoulder

"Then she flipped on him." Rachel added. "Did you lot see that?"

"I saw it." Sirius nodded. "But did you see how James' face went red?"

"Bugger it all to hell." Alicia said with a pinched and pained expression, clutching her butt.

"Sorry James." I said, looking over at him sheepishly as the three continued their shenanigans.

"S'alright." He said, smiling down at me devilishly. "Just watch your own rear end for a while."

My face turned red as he grabbed Sirius ' shoulder.

"C'mon mate. Let's hurry to class." He said, before he and Sirius jogged off.

"Their going to prank somebody." Alicia said, shoving some hair behind her ear.

"What?" I asked, still trying to control my red face. I remembered my Metamorphagus powers and simply transfigured my cheeks normal. I gave a sigh of relief as Rachel explained.

"First clue." She began "Remus and Peter are missing."

"Meaning?" I prodded as we turned a corner

"That they don't want to be involved." Alicia answerd, as she waved to a rather good looking student in hufflepuff robes.

"Second, they never go to class early, no matter what." Rachel whispered, as the hufflepuff walked towards us.

"Cheers" He said, in a perky voice.

"Cheers." Rachel and Alicia answered, Alicia flipped her hair and smiled towards me.

"Nick, this is Nick." She said, grinning. Nick and I couldn't help but grin ourselves.

"Never met a bird named Nick." He said, smiling at me.

"It's really Nicole." I said, smiling back as I tucked some hair behind my ears.

"You must be the first new student in the history of Hogwarts." Nick said, walking amicably with us on our way.

"I wouldn't know." I said shyly.

"There was one other, back when the founders were in charge." Rachel added, her face growing red as the male Nick and Alicia stared at her disbelievingly. "What!" She said defensively. "It was in Hogwarts, A History."

"And when have you ever read that?" Alicia asked, as she and Nick exchanged glances.

"I didn't." She said "Lily has." As though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That is much more believable." Nick said, only to receive a playful punch from Rachel.

"So, Nick." Rachel said, and both Nick and I looked her way. "As in Nicole." Nick laughed and turned back to the hall in front of him. "Lets run by the dormitories and pick up my potions book."

"Sure." I said, unsure of her expression. I nodded good bye and a pleased to meet you to Nick and Alicia and we headed off, in the wrong direction. "I'm new, I know but I'm pretty sure the tower is that-a-way." I said, pointing with one hand as Rachel dragged me off by my other arm.

"I know that." She huffed, pulling to a stop. "But they ned some alone time" She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"ooh" I said, nodding in understandment. "So, what do we do?"

Rachel rubbed a hand in her black hair and thought hard for a second, before lifing a finger

"We don't have our next class for another hour." She said, pausing for effect. "So lets go visit those lovely Uncles of yours"

"Sure." I said, as though talking to a child.

"Yes!" She pumped the air with her hand and grabbed my arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall!"

-----------

"Uncles" I cried, as we walked into the hospital wing.

"Neice!" A voice called from behind and grabbed me by the waist.

"Don't kill the girl Fabian." Gideon called from behind us. I turned around in Fabians arms and saw both of my uncles dressed and looking grim.

"What happened?" I asked, knowing that if they had only been released they would be alot cheerfuller.

"We need to go see Dumbledore." Fabian said, grabbing my hand tightly. "Hey Rachel." He said absentmindedly as he drug me out of the Hospital wing.

"I'll see you in class then?" Rachel said, sounding concerned, before Gideon walked up to us and flanked my other side.

"Fabian?" I asked. "Can I have my hand back?"

"I like holding it." Was the dry answer.

"McGonagall went to find you." Gideon said, looking at the ground in concentration as we turned a corner.

Seeing the maddened determination in both of their eyes, I felt two emotions that I considered as we made our way to the Headmaster's office. The first was a warm feeling in my stomach that I recognized as acknowledgement for being cared for. It made my limbs feel warm and brought a smile to my face, which I soon wiped off realizing the contrast between my expression and theirs.

We started walking up the stairs at such a fast pace that I stumbled over the first. Fabian lifted me by my arm and muttered a sorry before rushing off at the same pace. I bit my sarcastic reply and considered my second emotion, peace. I had an inkling of what the buzz was about, my new powers or whatever the old prophecy had predicted. It said I was to begin developing new powers on my arrival, and although I was a bit anxious and apprehensive at this firm conformation of my fate, I was relaxed it finally happened.

We passed a few Ravenclaws and I felt a pang in my stomach, what if I was wrong. What if this wasn't Dumbledore realizing I was a metamorphagi, and no doubt had other hidden talents. What if this was something worse; I gripped Fabians hand tighter and he rubbed my thumb realizing my tenseness must mean fear. I shook my head and looked over at Gideon,

"What happened guys." I repeated as we neared Dumbledores office in our fast pace.

"A prophecy has been made." Fabian answered, as Gideon coughed the password. The Gargoyle jumped out of place and we walked into the silent office. Dumbledore sat in his high chair and in front of him sat a frenzied woman with white flowing hair and a shocked, pinched look on her face..

Fabian and Gideon stayed standing behind the chairs and Fabian raised our joined hands motioning for me to sit down. I did so, silently and looked up to make eye contact with Dumbledore, who was watching me with an unreadable expression.

"This prophecy." Dumbledore said, before looking away. I waited for him to continue and when he didn't. I looked over at the woman beside me who showed no sign of hearing Dumbledore speak at all. I waited another moment before clearing my throat. Both Dumbledore and the woman turned to face me and the shuffles behind me told me my uncles were doing the same.

Obviously my subtle cough didn't have the intended results. Why was nobody waiting for Dumbledore to finish his thoughts? Unless, nobody else heard him...

I looked up to the saphire eyed wizard and tried to hear his thoughts. Was this one of the powers the old prophecy predicted? If this new prophecy was any sort of conformation of the old one, shouldn't the mood in this room be considerablly different?

"Can you hear me?" Dumbledore said, and I jumped when I realized his lips didn't move.

"You didn't say that outloud did you/" I asked, and the stares turned from me to Dumbledore as he smiled in a sad way and nodded.

"So it begins." The lady said, in a surprisingly deep voice.

"So what begins Professor, so what?" Fabian cried in exasperation, I turned behind me and Gideon was standing solemnly over my seat, black hair ruffled and face paled while Fabian stood exhasperatly and animatedly by a cupboard.

"So the prphecy takes place." The deep-voiced woman said, before closing her eyes and raising her hands. "The prophesiesed shall come forth, and fulfill her destiny. The prophesiesed shall come, and sieze her gifts. One has already been given, two shall be like those of the Dark Lord, two as of yet unheard of will be given when she loses her two protectors, and One more shall be put upon her when she gains them back. And so shall she shall fulfill her destiny."

"Lose my two protectors?" I repeated, my voice rough with panic. "What?"

"You shall gain them back my dear." The woman said and I stared at her incredulously.

"I don't want to lose them at all!" I said, reaching up to hold Gideons hand.

"You don't even know who they might be." The lady said patronizingly.

"I think thats quite bloody obvious." Fabian muttered from his place, before walking over to join me and Gideon. I stood inbetween their two tall figures and felt my face pale with understanding. I turned and buryed myself in one of their chests, feeling my tears bubble over.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, as Gideon patted my back and pulled me a bit closer to him.

"This is not your fault." He said, but I knew otherwise.

"It really isn't." Fabian added, his expression unknown to me. "We joined the order, and even if we weren't apart of it, we would protect you anyways."

"Yeah, thats what great grand-uncles are for Nick!"

"You're a Prewitt now." Fabian added. "Great at Quidditch, Good looks and always stick together."

"Where do you come up with this?" Gideon said, though I felt him chuckle just as I had.

Gideons question unanswered, I pulled myself from his chest and wiped my tears off my face, before grinning slightly at Fabian.

"And so it shall begin." Dumbledore said, shaking his head slightly. "As to not bring anymore attention to you in these Halls Ms. Prewitt I suggest that you make it to your next class. We do not need Voldemort learning about your existence."

"He's right." The woman said, and both Gideon and Fabian scoffed.

"Can we walk her professor?" Gideon asked, keeping a hand on my shoulder.

"This building is your home Gideon, feel free to wander any halls you might like.But Nick, please visit me at your earliest convenience. There are heady matters to discuss" He said, with a sad grin on his mouth before we all walked out silently.

"Legilimens." Gideon muttered.

"I think it's brilliant." Fabian said, pulling me around as soon as we walked into the hall. He lifted my face to see his and made a funny face. "Quick, what am I thinking."

"That Gideon is the smarter brother." I quipped, not even trying to read his thoughts, Gideon barked out laughing and Fabian turned a bit red. "Fine." I said, pulling my face back to ihs and making eye contact.

How had I done this with DUmbledore? I thought. I had looked into his eyes, and wondered what was going on. Is that all I had to do?

I looked into Fabians eyes and thought loudly, What are you thinking Fabian, before a flood of thoughts hit me.

'This is brilliant.'

'Am I sure I want her to know what I'm thinking?'

'I wonder if she's doing it yet.'

'I wonder if Rachel still has that crush on me.'

'she is a looker.'

'but she's only a fifth year.'

'Why does Nick look so sad.'

'I wish I was a legilimens.'

"Okay!" I yelled. "Stop it!"

"Did you do it?" Fabian asked, eyes going wide as marbles as I rubbed my temples.

"Yes." I said bitterly. "How is it possible for one to have so many thoughts in their head? And honetsly Rachel?"

Fabian grew red and shocked and Gideon seemed to freeze.

"Rachel?" Gideon yelled, before Fabian slapped a hand on his mouth.

"Shh!" He said, turning a brilliant crimson. "She's too young I know."

"Mum and Dad were four years apart." Gideon said, smirking.

"My mum and dad were 30." I said, rolling my eyes. "Future thing."

"Gross." Gideon and Fabian chorused. Gideon smacked an arm on Fabians hsoulder and smiled.

"That makes this seem a bit more normal." he said, grinning widely. "Just wait until she's graduated."

"I was gonna." Fabian said, pushing his arm of his shoulder. "Now, can we get Nick to class?"

The rest of the walk went on silently, even the two jokesters were too lost in their thoughts to do or say anything on the way. I found myself practicing my new skill to distract me, on innocent bystanders just walking through the halls I'd look up and catch their eyes, the first was a slytherin.

'_Of all the god forsaken things for my mother to say_ The raven haired boy was thinnking, as he made eye contact with me _And there are on of His friends, why does he make everything so diff-_

His thoughts were lost to me as soon as he pulled out of his glare than walked away, apparantly he was storming away from the group of slytherins now following suit.

I looked up and found myself smiling on the inside at the sight of Lucius Malfoy.

I looked up and caught his eye, challenging him to stare back with a flick of my chin. He, looked a bit taken back at first, but quickly took the challenge and tried to glare me into submissiveness.

_She is rather beautiful_ His snide voice whispered through his ice-blue eyes _Why won't she act like a normal Gryffindor and fear me? A normal girl rather, does she not know that with an express of my will I could have her parents destroyed?_

I couldn't hellp at grimace at the nonchalant way in which he thought that, as though every sixteen year old boy could drop threats like that and not even flinch. I was glad he walked past my line of sight when Narcissa made a rather disgusting move where noone could see and his thoughts became muddled.

"Sickening." I muttered, and shook my head when Fabian looked down to me questiningly.

_Okay?_ He thought, and I nodded, before answering.

"Slytherins have sick minds." I said grimly, as we reached the door to my first class "Which class is this again?" I asked, puzzling at the familiar voice yelling at a student for misbehaving.

"Transfig my dear." Fabian said grimacing. "This class nearly killed me."

"But I passed with flying colours." Gideon said, smiling smugly. "Looks like there are some benefits to lacking the Quidditch gene."

"Oi!" Fabian defended me. "Just because she's a seeker doesn't mean she's as rubbish in Transfiguration as I was."

"Thats exactly what I mean." Gideon said, smiling from me to a rather not amused Fabian.

"Hey." I said, looking both ways down the hall. "Would you like me to let you in on a secret?"

I figured these guys were going to risk all they had for me, I should at least keep nothing from them.

"What are you about to do?" Fabian asked warily, running a hand through his brown hair.

"Does it involve any explosions or illegal behavior?" Gideon asked, watching me with wide blue eyes

"Because we are Aurors." Fabian added, his voice dropping below a whisper.

"No it's nothing illegal." I said sighing, before remembering something Snape told me about the Marauders. "Wait, is being an unregistered Animagi illegal?"

"You're a what!" Fabian yelled, before Gideon threw a hand on his mouth.

"Yep?" I said, transforming into my alter ego and yelping in question. My paws were lifted from the ground as Gideon picked me up and petted my fur.

"You really are the cutest little criminal you know." He said, scratching between my ears.

"Any other surprises?" Fabian asked sarcastically, before turning to Gideon and smiling. "Should we name it?"

"It's still a her." Gideon said, rolling his eyes as he looked at me. "How about Gideon junior because we know I'm her favorite?"

"Come off it-" Fabian said, interrupted by a yelp from me when Gideon stopped petting. He resumed and smirked at Fabian who rolled his eyes. "Fiddick" Fabian said grinning. I groaned and pretended to roll of dead in Gideons arms, but Gideon only looked at Fabian weirldly.

"What?" he asked. "Where in the hell did you come up with a name like Fiddick? Is it German?"

"No you git." Fabian said, rubbing my exposed belly. "Fiddick is the three of our names put together."

"Brilliant." Gideon said grinning as he let me down. "For a jock."

"Fiddick?" I asked as I transformed back and smiled, looking at Fabian like I was worried for his health.

"Gideon said it was briliant!" He said in defense of himself.

"And Gideon is now saying that little Fiddick needs to get to class." Gideon said, rubbing my hair as I put a hand on the door knob.

"Be in Dumbledores office later?" I asked, not yet wanting them to leave.

"Sorry love, we've got to be at work." Was there answer, before waving goodbye and jogging down the halls. I took a deep breath and watched their retreating backs as they walked away, exhaling with a sadness that I would lose them. Granted I would gain them back but they would be gone, in danger for an indeterminant amount of time.

Gideon laughed at something Fabian said and pushed him to the side before the brothers broke out into an all out race out of my line of sight. Not even realizing the weight I was puting on the door knob something clicked within me.

I would be without the two that care about me; I had never truly been alone. Always, there had always been somebody somewhere that cared about me. What would I do with myself when they were gone? I knew that the marauders were trustworthy, they had kept Remus' secret for y ears. But what of me; do they consider me a friend?

The click within me grew stronger, and I sucked in a breath and fell against the door when I realized nothing had clicked, something had broke.

Fending off the inevitable hyperventilation that I could feel growing within my chest, I took in a deep breath when-

"How kind of you to join us Ms. Prewitt." McGonagall said, and I realized I had entered the classroom. I looked up at her and caught her eyes with mine, and in that instant, despite her buisiness like, critisizing tone I knew that she was truly concerned for me.

"Sorry proffesor." I muttered, pulling myself straight, not realizing until I had done so that I was still hunched over with my hand on the knob. Slowly, I closed the door behind me and took the first empty seat I saw, right beside the door. It wasn't until after I sat and jeers and sneers followed that I looked up at my seating partner and realized that I was sitting beside a Slytherin.

Knowing that Slytherins, like Severus, aren't all bad, I rolled my eyes at the cat calls and the look he was giving me to pull out my hair tie and hide my face behind a sheet of hair.

"To Order class." McGonagall said, tapping her wand against the podium, before continuing. "The act of becoming an Animagi is an extremely difficult act. It's challenging and can only be done under the supervision of a registered animagus with Ministry permission-"

I buryed my face in my hands and bit my lip in exasperation. I was weak.

Plain and simple, I wasn't strong like Severus, who managed to brave his family and friends for what he believed in, alone. I wasn't like my grandmother, who had faught till the end in that last battle I witnessed. And I definetly wasn't as strong as my grandfather, who managed to continue fighting after my grandmother had fallen.

I was Nicole Weasley, Granddaughter and mentee to the bravest witches and wizarads of any era, and I was utterly and completely weak.

I felt my broken link grow even more jagged and severed as the two links of what was once whole grew further away.

I needed somebody to help me through my task. I needed a shoulder to trust, to cry on. I needed-

"Nick" James said from behind me, sneering at the Slytherin I was seated besides. I looked around and realized everyone had started moving around to break up into groups. "We saved you a seat."

"Away from the dungeons wastes." Sirius added, and I looked up to see him standing defensively beside James. I didn't know either James or Sirius that well, socially that is, and I knew they would do this if any Gryffindor sat beside a Slytherin. The look in James' eyes was more daring than what I expected, I already had a tie to James though. He was my quidditch captain, if only for the more selfish reasons he would need me to be feeling my best to win games. I nodded at the raven haired boy and his brunette counter part and walked behind them in a dream-like state. I was hardly even aware of my feet moving forward and started when I saw that I had already reached their table. The four marauders had seemed to forget I was there, as they started talking animatedly about something or another in hushed tones. I looked at the fierce determination in Remus' eyes, the apprehensive loyalty in Peters chubby face, and the pure excitedness that filled James and Sirius' eyes and guess what they were talking about.

The full moon was tonight, even though I could not here a word of what the boys were saying, because of the buzzing in my ears I recognized as muffliato, I did what might be the worst mistake I ever made.

First I realized this is what I needed, comraderie past that of Fabian and Gideon, Dumbledore and McGonagall. I needed friends who would risk their lives for me, even though I knew I would never ask them to do such a thing.

The second thing I did was turn my chair out of the desk and stood to walk over to where the boys were, I stood directly behind the tight circle, only a breath away from Remus' back and I reached up to touch his school uniform. His eyes grew wide but relaxed, undoubtedly remembering muffliato.

"Remove it." I muttered, as quiet as I could, knowing that the boys hadn't cast the spell to keep my words out of dangerous ears as well.

I then realized that I could just as easily go to Lily, the bravest woman in the world and seek solace in her friendship. To ask that I walk willingly into a battle against Voldemort with no loved ones supporting me morally was too much. Lily could support me all she could, and I whipped my head over to where she stood; my arm on Remus' shoulder stayed hung, though the four boys faced me now.

Lily's red hair was up in a pony tail, and she fought visioucly against a her stool turned rat to keep it in place, I shook my head frantically to scold myself for thinking I could bring this upon Lily. She was the best person I could consider gaining the friendship of, and she had more than proved her loyalty. But when I saw her finally restrain the rat and march proudly up to McGonagall, I remembered my Great Aunt, Ginny Potter. The same fierce red hair and determination, and I was filled with an overwhelming urge to protect Lily, from the fate my grandmother served.

It was illogical and irrational thinking, but as I tried to pull my hand off Remus' shoulder, my arm completely unresponsive, all I could see in Lily's green eyes was a speck of brown, and Great Aunt Potter.

It would have to be these boys.

The third thing I did, that was quite possibly the epitome of impulsive, was demand again the slight buzzing in my ears be removed.

"Remus." I said, though I looked at the floor. "Remove it."

With a flick of his wand, Sirius removed the spell and my eyes were drawn towards the quick movement. All of the boys stared at me, their expressions impassive, not giving away a flicker of thought. Surprised even Peter could pull of that look I took a deep breath and drew upon what little courage I possesed at that time. All the while fighting against the severed strands within me, growing too far apart for comfort.

I looked up and met each of their eyes individually, before landing on Remus' and staying there.

"I want in" I said, and saw his brown eyes seize in surprise before quickly dropping the emotion.

"Into what?" Sirius asked, watching me as well with a forced casual air. "I'm sorry love but marau-

"Into you're midnight adventures." I interrupted grimly, forcing my gaze upon Sirius' eyes, as Peter gasped and nearly fell over.


	10. And I intervene :

Hey, hello, hola, and salaams!

Thanks for being patient! I hate to say, this story is being rewritten. Semi new plot. bunches of new characters. it goes a bit slower but its much better! It will be titled:

'Untitled' due to my lack of creativity until something happens in the plot so I can title it. I promise to update every other day with a new chapter. Prologue is up now. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave your reviews!!!


End file.
